The Way of Shadows, The Way of Shinobi
by Quotetheravenshadow
Summary: AU.NOT Yoai.Friends before the massacre, know about Kyuubi. Having becoming Gennin and their first kills before the standard graduating age they learn what a ninja really is. When the time comes will everything play out the same or will it be different?
1. Into the past

**RE:The Way of Shadows, The Way of Shinobi**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. It belongs to Kishimoto**. **Obviously if I owned it, I wouldn't be posting it on a fanfiction site would I? If I owned it, things would have gone down differently. It would have been more realistic.- Only time I'm putting this here because if I didn't own it for this chapter what would make you think anything had changed from this chapter to the next or any down the line? -

**A.N. - **Alright people. Sorry for making you wait so long for this. I have no excuses to give you but as I've stated I will not give up on any story that I start to write without saying so. I've gone over my story and hopefully have corrected and righted any mistakes in it. Also hopefully it has a bit more depth. I shall give the name for something only once. I will have the honorifics and the original names for certain things. I don't like looking stuff up (I'm lazy that way) so won't force my readers to do that. I know that some of them are obvious and just about everyone knows what some of the meanings are but humor me. For the jutsus or techniques and some things it will depend on which version (English or Japanese) that I use. And remember that I'm making this AU obviously. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter One: Into the Past**

The village was in a state of chaos with destruction raining down upon it, yet her shinobi were still valiantly fighting to save and protect her. They were losing knowing that they couldn't defend her much longer, but still they fought on. They were sacrificing themselves so that their Kage could perform their last defense that they weren't even sure would work. It was a long shot, but they didn't have any other options open at to them. They would proudly and gladly fight to the last breath for their Hokage and their village.

In the Hokage Tower the Godaime and Rokudaime were anxiously looking down at the intricate seal that had been created on the floor. Swallowing, the Rokudaime asked his predecessor, "Are you sure that this'll work?"

The Godaime was watching those that were feeding chakra into the seal as the shinobi from Hyuga clan monitered them. The Hyuga made the best medics along with the Uchiha based on the nature of their dojutsu(1). Try and tell them that and you'd have not only an arguement based on ego but on misconceptions about strength and weakness. Of course with the Uchiha clan wiped out, all they had were Hyuga who didn't mind playing medic at this particular time. In fact it would be a badge of pride to so be selected by the Hokage to help oversee this last attempt with a kinjutsu(2).

When the seal was glowing indicating that it would soon be ready, the Kages looked over at the nervous man whose eyes were fixed on the seal, hands clenched tightly into fists. This particular shinobi had pulled off the front lines and all but dragged back to the Hokage Tower. The anger at what he thought of deserting his comrades still shown in the narrowing of his eyes and the defiant way he stood. Even if he was angry and wanted to rebel he wouldn't because not only was it pointless, but the young man grudgingly knew that this was the best way he could serve his village. That didn't mean he had to like it, but he would do as his Kages ordered him to do. The man had still been tempted to ignore the order if it not for the one who had come to deliver the message that he was needed. Lee was not one to argue with especially if the Taijutsu shinobi had it in his head that this was the best course of action. The green clad shinobi would have knocked the man out and carried him back to the Tower like a sack of potatos had he refused.

Beside the angry young man was his wife who had refused to retreat into the shelters with the others. She was from shinobi stock so knew the odds and knew the risks so despite her husband's pleas she stayed. The argument that she would be better use to protect the children and civilians falling on deaf ears. Being used to his wife's stubbornness and losing arguments to her, he relented as always. For once, they were both happy with the result of her winning and wearing him down until he agreed because now she was here to give him moral support as well as a chance for a last goodbye.

"You don't have to do this-" the Rokudaime started only to be cut off.

"Yes, I do. I'm the only one who can do this. You said so yourself." He smiled grimly, eyes glinting with determination, voice full of conviction. "I _won't_ fail. I promise."

His smile turning sad, the man took a last look at his dark haired wife and her swelled belly. He took a strand of her hair in between his fingers. She gave him a reassuring look albiet resigned and sad. Placing his hand on her stomach, he strengthened his resolve. Squeezing his eyes shut and turning, he stepped away from her to stand in front of the glowing seal. He knew this was the best for everyone. If this worked and he was able to go back into the past; everything would be different. He'd possibly be losing what he had sweated, fought, and bled for. He'd lose everything but had so much to gain as did everyone else. Sacrificing his possible future happiness was a small price to pay to ensure those that this didn't come to pass...wasn't it?

Taking a breath as he mentally went over his mission he released the breath he held and felt a tad bit calmer as his emotions retreated slightly and the shinobi part became more prominent. He wouldn't tell the past Hokage everything of course, but enough. He already had his story lodged firmly in his mind. Taking a step nearer he was halted as the Godaime tossed him a scroll. "Take this."

Catching it, he looked from it to the Kage in question. Seeing his look or having anticipated it stated, "It might help with the Sandaime. You will also take the name Shiro while you are there."

Nodding to indicate he understood, the man secured the scroll in a vest pocket. Donning his ANBU(3) mask he took another steadying breath. "Let's get wild."

He stepped onto the glowing seal and was immediately blinded by a white light and felt intense pain. It was as if his body was being ripped and shredded to pieces. He tried to scream only to find that he couldn't for he didn't have a mouth much less a voice box to use. Then there was the sensation of cuts and pricks let him know that he had arrived as did the ground suddenly reaching up to meet him. The light cleared as he bonelessly fell in more pain then he'd ever experienced. He'd been subject to torture and he could say he would rather be tortured gladly then experience the pain currently coursing throughout his body.

The seal had emitted the biggest chakra pulse that anyone in the Elemental Lands would have ever felt. Even those with the tiniest chakra awareness would have been alerted by it. In the middle of the disturbance lay the ANBU taking great lungfuls of gasping breaths trying not to pass out. The man's mind was past recognizing anything but the basics of survival. After being in _fight or flight_ mode for so many months, not to mention his shinobi life left his subconscious in a state that his survival instinct kicked in. There had been a trick to torture and interrogation that he had learned that helped him keep his mission in mind so that even on auto-pilot he would remember. The only part of his mind that could think beyond his survival were two phrases. They looped and replayed over and over becoming almost like a mantra. _'Must warn Hokage. Got to get to Konoha. Must warn Hokage.'_

The man shakily got to his feet, nearly collapsed, but was able to make it upright albeit a bit wobbly. Subconsciously he knew that the pulse would draw attention to his arrival. It was only a matter of time before it was investigated. That was why his Kages had chosen the location in a neutral country. It was the Rokudaime who'd suggested the Land of Rivers. It was close enough for him to get into get into Konohagakure safely before falling into chakra exhausted sleep. Body and mind in survival mode which was basically auto-pilot these days, the man slipped a soldier pill into his mouth feeling the surge of energy it gave him. Quickly his hands flew through the handsigns as he molded his chakra without thinking. As it left his mouth it turned into white hot flames. The fire quickly consumed the area eradicating the evidence of his arrival. The residue of charred grass in the shape of the seal used to transport him was no longer evident.

Leaving the now blackened area that was billowing smoke would draw even those of non-shinobi ability. He ignored the burning muscles and the sense that he'd been nearly drained of all of his life force. The man knew that if he stopped for even a second his limbs would begin to shake. Quickly, the man made it to the cave only he knew about, slipping between the hidden opening. No one would disturb or find him. He would be safe while he recovered his reserves. For now, he would rest and ignore the fact that he would pay terribly for using the soldier pill as exhausted and near dead as he was. He'd worry about that when he woke up. When he awoke he would carefully make his journey and final mission entrusted to him.

* * *

Meanings -

1 - dojutsu = Eye based jutsu

2 - kinjutsu = Forbidden jutsu

3 - ANBU = Saying ANBU Black Ops is rather redundant. I'm sticking with the Japanese of just saying ANBU with this.

_Edited on January 6th, 2012_


	2. Naruto, meet your Sensei

**RE: The Way of Shadows, The Way of Shinobi**

**A.N. - **Slight changes. And Shiro is NOT giving Naruto the 'precious people' speech. He's just trying to get Naruto to think realistically about a few things.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Chapter Two: Naruto, Meet Your Sensei**

It was the day of the month for the orphans to see the Hokage. Naruto liked going to see the old man since he was one of the few people who didn't seem to hate him, nor did the old man look at him like the rest of the people in the village. Those dark eyes never showed the cold contemptuous look he always received wherever he went. Other than those stares and a mean word or two here and there, they all ignored him as if he didn't exist. Maybe it didn't go any further because he was just a child not yet in the academy, or maybe it was the thought of the repercussions and punishment that would come if they harmed him that stayed their hands. Whatever it was, the boy was still subjected to neglect.

Sometimes, Naruto didn't know which he preferred; the isolating loneliness of being ignored or the hateful condescending stares. At least when they looked at him and spoke to him, even if it was in dismissal, anger, or even hatred, they were paying attention to him. They were acknowledging that he existed even if they wished that he didn't. That was how he'd always been treated as far back as he could remember. He didn't understand why this was. At first he'd thought it was because he was an orphan, but the other orphans, while not treated well, weren't treated as badly as he was.

Only the old man, Ichiraku the ramen vender, and Ayame, his daughter were nice to Naruto for no reason at all. Old man Hokage had always been kind and patient with him. Teuchi and Ayame as well, those two being the ones that put up with the blond's incessant chatter when he was eating at their restaurant. They were the only ones who didn't seem to mind him eating there. In fact, they always made sure to talk to him each time he visited. They didn't try and rush him out like the others.

Putting on his smile which was only half forced, he really did like spending time with the old man, he stepped in front of the secretary's desk. Cheerfully he chirped, "Hi! I'm here to see the Hokage!"

The woman nodded indifferently telling him to take a seat. Naruto did so, legs swinging back and forth as he watched her. She must have already known what he was here for. All the other orphans had gone before him, the blond making sure that he was last. That way he could spend more time with the man and not have to return back to the orphanage right away after the meeting. The matron allowed Naruto to walk back by himself preferring to get the others back to the orphanage. This was the way that the boy liked it and that attributed to his cheerful mood.

A minute after the secretary knocked then entered the Hokage's office she was back out and gesturing that Naruto could enter. The boy jumped up and followed her into the office. As soon as the woman had left the door shutting behind her, Naruto ran to the old man. "Morning, Gramps!"

Sarutobi smiled as the blond whirlwind known as Uzumaki Naruto ran to him. He gave the boy a hug and set him on the desk. The boy's legs swung back and forth as he tilted his head to the side. "Whatcha' doin' old man?"

Normally, the Hokage wouldn't allow such disrespect but coming from the boy it was a term of familiarity and affection actually. He'd been watching over the blond ever since he was born and placed in the orphanage. Ever since then, he was able to keep the boy from being turned into a weapon just because he had to be the keeper of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He made sure that the blond had some positive attention and affection. The matron of the orphanage, though not unkind to Naruto, didn't pay the boy any mind. She was indifferent just seeing to his physical needs, but at least she didn't verbally assault the boy like some of the other adults were prone to do.

Sarutobi had spaced his meetings with Naruto further and further apart to where he now went a few months before the boy came for his regular appointment. This was to have gone on until the boy was placed in his own apartment and could fend for himself so to speak. Hopefully the boy would keep up his studies in between then so when he quizzed him, he would be on equal footing with the civilian children at least who were entering their first year at the Academy.

"Paperwork," he answered Naruto's question. "Approving missions and deciding if the Academy needs more equipment. Then there's this one," he stated picking up a scroll.

"What is it?" Naruto curiously asked. The blond normally thought paperwork was boring! Wasn't that why the old man had an assistant? To do all the paperwork? But there was something in the old man's tone that caught his attention making him curious.

"This one is a petition for a pool to be made at the academy."

"That would be cool!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Please say yes, Gramps!"

Naruto would be starting the academy in a few years. It'd be awesome to have a pool to play in. Especially on the really hot summer days. Sarutobi laughed at the boy's enthusiasm knowing already that he would vote that one down. It was unnecessary waste of funds. However, now was a good time for impromptu workings on how the office was run. "That isn't why it made it past the petition board."

"Then how come?"

"The person who suggested it thought it would be best if everyone who wants to become a shinobi learn how to swim." The man didn't voice that it had been a civilian uneducated in shinobi ways that had suggested it.

"Why?" Of course the boy didn't know why and Sarutobi stopped himself from sighing as he gave his patented 'instructor' stare at the blond so the boy would know that he had better pay attention.

"Do you remember the lessons I gave you about the Elemental Lands?"

Sighing, Naruto nodded. "Kiri, Iwa, Suna, Konoha, and Kumo."

"All the Elemental Lands have hidden villages. There are other lands though surrounded by water such as Kirki, Nami no Kuni as well as Yuki no Kuni."

"That's what boats are for!" Naruto scoffed in a childlike superiority as if everyone knew that!

"Ah, but what if you fell overboard? Or are fighting near water and thrown in?"

"I'd drown..." Naruto's blue eyes went wide as realization hit before he smiled. "So does that mean we get a pool?"

_'No.'_ Aloud he stated, "Maybe. The council has to discuss its pros and cons then vote on it."

Naruto pouted, arms crossed. Seeing the boy was going to go into his stubborn mode and just about nothing would change the boy's one track mind. It was best to distract the boy with something else in hopes the blond would forget the pointless argument to try and wheedle for the Academy to get a pool. Relaxing in his chair, Sarutobi asked, "How have you been, Naruto?"

The Hokage made sure that he talked to all the orphans, but Naruto was a special case. He didn't mind the boy taking more time out of his schedule then the others. It was just a bonus that it got him away from his seemingly never ending stack of paper work. Just as soon as he could see his desk, a new pile would appear. Sarutobi didn't think he'd seen the actual top of his desk in months.

"Good. Old man Teuchi has a new ramen recipe!" The boy seemed to forget all about the pool petition as soon as he mentioned the owner of Ichiraku. If there was one thing that always worked to distract Naruto it was to mention ramen. The boy had an unhealthy addiction to the salty broth. Thankfully he'd talked to Teuchi to add supplements to the boy's ramen to make sure the boy got proper nutrients. It was almost at the point that Sarutobi was contemplating informing Naruto in no uncertain terms that once he started living on his own that the receipts from his monthly stipend was to be brought before him. The blond would likely spend it all on nothing but ramen.

"Really?"

Naruto nodded the pool completely forgotten in favor of his favorite topic. "Ayame says they want me to be the first to try it!"

"You'll have to let me know if it's any good."

"Of course it'll be good!" Naruto looked at him as if he was crazy and sounded scandalized at the very thought of his precious ramen being anything but the best food in the world. "Ichiraku's the best!"

The Sandaime smiled at the childish exclamation then turned serious even if he kept his expression one of aloof amusement. It was time to ask the boy what he asked all the other children in his age bracket. "Is that your dream, Naruto? To be a ramen taste tester?"

Blue eyes went wide in consideration as he wondered if he could actually do that. Without hesitation though the boy lit up and a huge grin adorned his face as he proudly stated, "To be Hokage, believe it!"

"Why do you want to be Hokage?"

Again, the blond didn't even stop to think as he replied, "When I become Hokage, every one'll _have_ to see me then! They'll have to respect me."

Sarutobi sighed, he had thought as much. Not even with the small amounts of attention he'd been able to give the boy hadn't been enough. Naruto still sought for people to acknowledge his presence. "Is that all?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Naruto felt offended at the man seeming to dismiss his dream like that.

"You'll never become Hokage if that's why you want the title."

Naruto's head whipped around and stared at the ANBU who now stood by a corner. The boy frowned. He'd never seen an ANBU with a black porcelain mask instead of white. Granted most people never saw an ANBU mask in their life unless they were in ANBU, a prisoner or victim of the ANBU, or such. Naruto however saw them sometimes when he couldn't sleep and would stare out the windows of the orphanage and sometimes hiding on the ceiling of the old man's office. All the ones he saw bore white masks. And this one was wearing a fox mask with intense purple eyes stared out of the eye slits at him.

"Being Hokage means you are the best shinobi of Konohagakure. Being the best does not always mean you have the most jutsu or are physically stronger. It means you know when to fight and when to run. You have to be willing to sacrifice your life for strangers as well as everyone in this village,including those who hate and despise you. The village and its' people are your first priority. Your life is no longer your own.

"Most of what you'll be doing is paperwork during peace time. Approving or declining missions for the shinobi under you. Deciding the lives of every man, woman, and child in the village. You mislabel a mission or send an unprepared shinobi into a situation that he or she is incapable of; it could mean their lives and the lives they are protecting. Their deaths would be on your hands. You are responsible for everyone's lives in the village."

Those eyes bore into him as the ANBU took a step closer. "During war time you have to be a strategist. You have to make battle plans, evacuation plans, defense plans, back up to those plans and backups to those. It's a lot of planning and thinking that if you forget to include just one tiny you've gone from saving your people to sending them to their deaths. That is what it means to be Hokage. If you want to be Hokage just so people will acknowledge you, you will never become Hokage."

Naruto frowned as he glared petulantly at the ANBU. The man had used lots of big words that he didn't understand, but he got the gist of it. Turning to the Hokage he demanded, "Is that true old man?"

He was shocked to his gramps' eyes become sad and haunted. He seemed so much older at that moment.

"Yes, it's true." Though Sarutobi wished the ANBU had been a bit gentler telling this to the boy. "Anything that happens concerning this village is decided upon by the Hokage."

Naruto put on his thinking face that was usually reserved for when he was trying to decide which flavor ramen he was going to have at Ichiraku's. "Like what you said about the academy?"

"That's right."

"But..." But he still wanted the village to see him and accept him like Teuchi, Ayame, and the old man.

Sighing the ANBU strode over until he was standing closer, looking the boy in the eye. "You want approval and acceptance, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Look, Uzumaki-kun, from what Hokage-sama told me, you already have three people who accept and care for you. Am I right?"

Naruto nodded again his brow furrowed as he tried to follow along.

"You may not think that's enough, but it's quality not quantity that matters. You may someday get the whole village to love you. But know this; there will always be people who won't. You might not have done anything to warrant their hatred and dislike, but it doesn't matter. There are people I don't like and probably never will. There isn't any reason, I just don't."

Sarutobi sat quietly watching the two as he reached for his pipe. The duo weren't paying him any attention as they continued to stare at one another both serious.

"You have people who love you, and you should cherish that. Become deserving of that love. Become as strong as you can so you can protect them. Ignore all the negative stares at you. If you still want prove yourself to them, then you'll have to earn it. True respect is earned, not given. Understand?"

"Kinda." Naruto tried to digest everything that was said. The man ruffled his hair affectionately. "Don't worry, you'll get it."

"Who are you?"

"This, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi spoke around his pipe as he gestured at the ANBU. "will be your sensei."

Naruto's eyes widened as he gazed between the adults. Excitement bubbled up and unable to contain it, he was bouncing. "You mean it?" This wasn't a joke was it? He was seriously going to have an ANBU sensei?

The man nodded and the small boy launched himself off the desk and into Sarutobi's arms. "Thanks old man!"

Sarutobi smiled but his eyes when they gazed over the blond head to the ANBU clearly stated, 'You break this child and I'll break you slowly before I kill you.'

The ANBU just smiled under his mask as he took in the scene. "I am also going to be your guardian."

"Wha!" Naruto turned to look at the ANBU. "No more orphanage?"

"No, no more orphanage. You'll be living with me."

"Really?" The blond was expecting at any moment he'd wake up in his bed having dreamed this whole day. "This isn't a joke is it old man?"

"No, it is sincere."

"All right!" His fist pumped the air, eyes bright, and a huge grin on his face.

"Why don't you go to the orphanage and pack? I'll pick you up after I talk to Hokage-sama."

Naruto excitedly scrambled out of the office and ran to do as he was told for once. Sarutobi chuckled at the blond's energy then sighed locking gazes with fox masked ANBU. "Are you absolutely certain about your course of actions?"

"Yes. He needs to learn what being a shinobi _really_ means. I'll try and let him keep his innocence and ideals as long as I can. He'll learn how to defend himself and have discipline at the very least."

"You'll still enroll him at the academy?" The Sandaime wanted confirmation.

A nod. "As long as you allow me to tell him about whom and _what_ he is when _I_ determine he is ready."

"I can concede to that. He's already been asking about his parents."

A thoughtful pause before the ANBU slowly replied, "I'll tell him about his mother first. Just a few things tonight. I'll spread it out."

Sarutobi nodded feeling incredibly older than he had just a short while ago. Standing the man went to the window, hands clasped behind his back. Shiro would have been shocked if it were any other man but 'The professor'. For a shinobi to turn their back on another one indicated either disrespect or the highest trust. The ANBU wasn't so full of himself to think that he'd gotten the Sandaime's complete trust nor was he so insecure to believe the man was considering him weak. No, the Hokage was slightly turned to keep Shiro in his peripheral vision. That alone showed the man that he was trusted to a certain degree.

"Are you sure you can keep this from the council and Danzou?" They were the last people he needed to have nosing after information about him.

"They will not know anything except that I have appointed a guardian over him."

"Danzou will try and find out who I am. He will not be satisfied with an unknown getting involved with Konoha's jinchuuriki." Dodging Danzou was going to be hard enough without waving a red flag under the man's nose.

"A background has already been constructed along with your shinobi record." Turning back to his desk, the man pulled open a drawer and lifted the scroll the Godaime had handed Shiro before he stepped on the seal to come to this timeline.

Shiro gave a slight humorless smile. "Seems the Godaime knew I'd hit this snag."

The funny thing was that just like his real shinobi record, this one had most of his 'missions' classified where only the Hokage was allowed to read them. He had to give credit to someone taught under The Professor, the records stated that Shiro had been in deep infiltration and reconnaissance when he was called back to Konoha by Sandaime to train the jinchuuriki.

"Remember what I advised, Hokage-sama." There was an unidentifiable look in those purple eyes before the ANBU left via the window. He felt a smile tug at his lips recalling when he was younger he was upset he wasn't allowed to travel via the rooftops even though he had the skill to do so. The rooftops where the quickest route for shinobi to get around hence its nickname: The Shinobi Highway. Only Genin and above were allowed to use it. Civilians, academy students, and those lucky enough to retire from the shinobi life used the roads.

He was relieved he had been able to convince the Sandaime to let him get Naruto out of the orphanage and train him a bit before entering the academy. Shiro knew that the Hokage would have to tell his two ex-teammates who were now his advisers. Hopefully they would recognize how important this was and not cause trouble. Pausing in a crouch before leaping to the next roof, the man doubted it. They as well as the Sadaime should have known or at least realized that Naruto would be a mischief maker. Even though the boy wasn't the kyuubi, he still held the spirit of the fox. Kitsune were tricksters, mischief makers. They also lured unsuspecting male travelers so naturally the boy would come up with _that_ technique. Yet none recognized that the boy was clever even if he put on a facade and was dense to most things.

The ANBU knew that as soon as Naruto entered the academy the boy would be given his own apartment and his monthly stipend would begin. He would have to literally learn how to fend for himself, figuring out by trial and error how to use the stove and cook since Hokage-sama had forgotten to get around to teaching the Uzumaki.

Perching on the roof of the orphanage, Shiro tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was now Naruto's legal guardian. It had been so surreal observing the boy from afar, then up close. It was just too weird seeing him as a small boy. It had been instinctual to ruffle the boy's hair back in the Hokage's office. Not only had Shiro left behind a pregnant wife, but a toddler son as well.

After ten minutes, where he just observed, Shiro jumped down and collected the blond. Naruto didn't have much. No orphan did. The boy had a few sets of clothes, pajamas, and a night cap. The Matron though not hostile wasn't broken up to see the blond go. The blond on the other hand was like a miniature sun, he was so energized and beaming, happy to be leaving. The Matron didn't stop Naruto packing having gotten a missive while the boy was visiting the Hokage. However she didn't see the person who to pick Naruto up. The ANBU snickered seeing the blond all bubbly while the Matron looked impatient.

Waiting seeing the woman go to a different room, Shiro showed up next to the window. Naruto hurried over curious why he didnt' come in. As if knowing what he was thinking the man stated, "ANBU are not to be seen. Usually. Got everything? Good. Hop on."

"Wha?"

"It'll be faster."

Naruto climbed onto the man's back and let out a whoop as the ANBU jumped onto the roof. They sped across the village's roofs until the man stopped perching on a windowsill. Opening the window he climbed in, mindful of the boy on his back. Once inside he set Naruto onto his feet. "This is our new home."

"How come we didn't use the door then?" The blond asked pointing to said door.

"Locks are only there to give people a sense of security."

"Huh?"

"Alright, here's your first lesson. Pay attention. If someone really wanted in, a lock is not going to stop them. However," the man pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb and smeared it across a seal. Naruto gaped wide eyed at all the equipment that came out. "a couple really well placed but painful traps will deter them."

Naruto was then shown how to set traps as well as false traps. When asked why set a false trap, the ANBU answered, "A person seeing a trap that _looks_ like it was meant to be hidden will get overconfident. The person will think that you aren't skilled at trap making and that all of them will be out in the open. The second trap, the _real_ trap will get them."

"That's another lesson for you to take to heart. Overconfidence can get you hurt even killed. Never underestimate someone. Underestimating your opponent and overconfidence in your own skills has been the death of many shinobi."

Sitting back on his heels, Shiro held out some nin-wire and caltrops he waited until the blond had taken them when he stated, "Now, if you can set a double trap, I'll tell you a bit about your mother."

Naruto's head shot up with a mixture of disbelief, hope, and suspicion on his young face. "You knew my mother?"

Shiro considered how best to phrase his reply. Eventually he stated, "I've met her. I know about her from others who knew her and from my meeting with her. And I'll tell you everything I know about her."

Smiling softly at the blond's hopeful pleading look, he ruffled the boy's hair. "Build me that double trap, ne?"

_Last edited January 7th, 2012_


	3. Naruto makes a friend

_**RE: The Way of Shadows, The Way of Shinobi**_

**A.N. - **Not much changed only slightly here and there. Corrected the ramen stand owner's name. Took out weasel and instead said he had a crane mask. I have no idea what his ANBU mask really was so if anyone else knows what it was, I'd appreciate it. I'm also going on the assumption that only Minato and Sarutobi knew about Kushina's jinchuuriki status seeing as they both were Hokage's and well, because Kushina's relationship with Minato of course.

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Chapter Three: Naruto Makes a Friend**

It had been about a year since Shiro-sensei became his teacher and guardian. In that time Naruto had come to the conclusion that his sensei was a sadist. The man would put him through hell every day and whenever he complained, Shiro-sensei would just cheerily smile at him and reply, "There are worse things than death." or "Dying is easy, living is hard." The one that seemed to be his favorite was, "You'd be amazed at what one can live through."

Naruto personally thought the man enjoyed torturing him. He had the oddest regiment too. That first month or so was _very_ boring for Naruto as well as frustrating. His sensei had him doing exercises when he wanted to learn how to fight and do cool jutsu! But no, he was stuck doing lame everyday exercises like sit ups, crunches, pushups, stretches, chin ups, squats, and more than anything else; running!

Shiro-sensei would start their day by making sure they ate a healthy balanced breakfast. They would then do their stretches and Naruto was given his exercise quota. If he met the given sets, he was rewarded with information about his mother and sometimes treated to ramen. If he failed by not even trying, he was denied ramen and any information about his parents. Something that was totally unfair in the boy's opinion.

The first time he failed to meet Shiro-sensei's quota then complained about it, the man had just looked at him. Naruto could have sworn he saw disappointment in those eyes before they shut and he smiled at him. "Then you are dismissed."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him suspiciously. What did he mean by dismissed?

"Go; run along, but no ramen for a month."

"Wha! You can't do that!"

"Can and did. See you at dinner." Shiro-sensei then sunshined away.

The blond blinked, confused and yet wondering if that was all that would befall him. Thinking quickly, a devious grin spread across his face. Chuckling, he went to Ichiraku and ordered his usual amount of bowls. If he was banned from ramen for a month, might as well get as much as he could now. What Shiro-sensei didn't know wouldn't hurt Naruto.

As he slurped the noodles Teuchi commented, "We haven't seen you in a while, Naruto-kun. We were beginning to worry."

"I got a sensei!" The boy proudly declared with a puffed out chest before he deflated and his petulant pout formed on his face and he quickly gobbled up the remainder of the bowl he'd been devouring. "He hasn't taught me anything though! No jutsu or any cool moves. All I get are lousy exercises!"

As Naruto lifted the bowl to slurp up the last of the broth, he missed the look in the man's eyes. Teuchi understood what Naruto had not. Well, it was up to the boy to see if he would understand what his sensei was trying to teach him.

"Enjoying your last meal?"

Naruto squawked seeing his sensei seated next to him with that cheerful expression. That never boded well for him. Last time the man had worn that look was when he told Naruto that he wanted him to learn to be able to do the splits. That had been painful! Shiro canted his head then pointed behind the blond. "I hope you enjoyed it. You might want to start running now though."

"W-what are you going to do?" Naruto asked curiously. Shiro-sensei had never laid a harmful hand on him or was quick to anger like other adults if Naruto did something wrong.

"Oh, not me, Naruto-kun. Them."

The blond turned to see a small number of Chuunin headed his way. Turning wide fear filled eyes to his sensei he asked, "What'd I do? I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly. However, they think you did."

Naruto was confused, that was until his sensei performed a hand seal and POOF an exact copy of Naruto was sitting across from him, but smiling like Shiro-sensei. Another POOF and Shiro-sensei was sitting across from him again. Crying out, the boy took off to try and put as much distance between him and the angry Chuunin as he could. He didn't want to be caught by the angry adults. Why would his sensei do this to him? The man had set him up, henging to look like Naruto and doing things to upset the older shinobi of the village. If they caught him, no doubt he'd have to serve the punishment since Shiro-sensei wouldn't tell them that it had actually been him rather than Naruto.

"That was rather cruel," Teuchi commented after his regular customer had run off. The man shrugged unrepentantly and finished off Naruto's ramen.

"It will drive home the message. Naruto is the type to learn best under pressure." Smiling too happy with the whole situation, Shiro paid the tab and went to go see how his charge was faring against the mob.

Luckily, Naruto was able to hide; he was quite good at that. Unknown to the Uzumaki, his sensei was following him. Whenever the blond was able to give the Chuunin the slip, Shiro would henge into his student and lead them to the boy's hiding place. Naruto would then have no option but to find another place to try and escape their wrath. Eventually, most of the Chuunin gave up and by the time Naruto was tired and caught, the mob was only down to a few individuals determined to see the boy punished.

When Naruto was dragged before the Hokage, he learned exactly what his sensei had done in his form. While Shiro-sensei was in his form, he had toilet papered the academy, threw stink bombs in the library, effectively shutting it down for the day, and exploding paint bombs in the Hokage Tower!

His punishment was to clean up the messes 'he'd' made. Worse than the lecture the old man gave him was the disappointed look directed at him. Anger, the blond could deal with, but it was the disappointment that hurt.

For a week afterward Naruto's day started the same with breakfast and stretches, but afterward Shiro-sensei would lead him to either the academy or Hokage Tower to clean up the mess. While Naruto angrily scrubbed paint from the Hokage's walls he'd occasionally throw a glare at his sensei who just stood reading a scroll. Not even looking up from the scroll he'd state, "You missed a spot."

Naruto just growled and continued scrubbing. When they got home the blond's legs and arms ached. His sensei rubbed some ointment on them then sent him to bed. For the remainder of his punishment, Shiro-sensei refused to tell him anything about his mother and didn't really say anything else either. He would just get Naruto up, fed him, and had him do his warm up exercises. Worse was though Naruto liked the color orange, he would never wear an entire jumpsuit of all orange! Yet that was what Shiro-sensei's punishment for him was. He had to wear the jumpsuits he could clearly be seen a mile away! Naruto believed it to be a form of embarrassment.

"Shiro-sensei?" Naruto hesitantly asked at breakfast when he had finally finished cleaning up after the pranks he hadn't committed. The man looked over at him at his submissive behavior. "Are you still angry with me?"

"Honestly? I was never angry at you, Naruto-kun. I was disappointed."

Naruto hung his head at that. He'd rather be yelled at than on the receiving end of a disapproving look from those he cared about.

"I had thought you understood what it meant to be Hokage. Do you no longer desire that position?"

The blond's head snapped up, blue eyes flashing with determination and defiance. "I _will_ be Hokage. Believe it!"

"Your words say you do, but your actions say you don't."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I know what you are capable of Naruto-kun. I gave you a certain number of sets to do. You weren't even trying. I said you couldn't have ramen for a month. You immediately went and purchased ramen. If you cannot follow my orders and commands, I will not waste my time with you. Those that do not wish to be taught cannot be taught."

"But-"

"Did you stop to think I gave you those commands for a reason?"

Naruto frowned. "What's wrong with ramen?"

Shiro sighed and faced the boy full on, setting his scroll aside. "Nothing is wrong with ramen. I enjoy it as well, but not for every meal of every day. That is unhealthy for your growing and developing body. You need to eat more balanced meals for your body to become strong and healthy."

The man knew that Naruto hadn't been starved or given less than the other orphans but that didn't mean that they were getting as much as they needed for that many children. He knew that the orphans weren't given much thought when the food arrived and it was divided up but at least they were in Konoha. If they had been in an orphanage or clan-less in another village most of the children would have either starved or become very harsh and have a bitter outlook on life.

"As for your _boring_ exercises, it is to strengthen your body as well as increase your stamina." Due to the Kyuubi the boy would have better stamina then most if not everyone in the village combined, but if Naruto didn't exercise it... Shiro didn't want the boy to rely solely on it for his survival and abilities. Naruto could be a strong shinobi even without the Kyuubi if only he could be taught and the boy would grasp it.

After that, Naruto didn't complain about his sensei's order anymore although he did still ask questions and was encouraged to do so. One of the things Shiro-sensei made sure he understood was that if he received an order and if something didn't seem right about it, to question it. To determine for himself whether or not to follow the order. That had confused the boy at first because hadn't the ANBU told him that he had to do what he said? He didn't realize yet that while the man wanted him to follow the commands and instructions he was given, he didn't want Naruto to be a mindless shinobi who never questioned them if it seemed off.

So of course the first thing the blond asked was why his sensei ordered him to wear orange when he'd be seen in such a bright color. Shiro-sensei surprised him by smiling and Naruto learned to associate that particular smile as when his sensei was teasing him.

"But orange is such a good color on you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto scowled, crossing his arms and his sensei laughed at him!

"Your stealth techniques while adequate, needs practice. When your enemy can't see you hiding while wearing that, then you'll know you are a shinobi."

The blond soon began to learn jujutsu (Judo) katas along with his normal exercises. Shiro-sensei told Naruto he needed to learn how to fall without hurting himself first. Naruto thought it just gave the man an excuse to toss him about.

And finally, his sensei took him to a training ground and began to teach him about the different terrains and how to hide and use it to his advantage. "A shinobi must be in tune with his surroundings at all times. A shinobi can use anything in his environment to his advantage if he knows how to look."

Naruto soaked up everything and made sure he learned everything his sensei was trying to teach him. Shiro-sensei had decided it was time to start training the blond in weapons. First was basic kunai and shuriken practice. The practice dummy they used was a different one than Naruto had learned to strike vital points on using taijutsu. Some targeted areas were the same such as under the arm and throat, and others were different.

Shiro-sensei's hand was on Naruto's showing the boy how to grip the weapon and instead of throwing it at the dummy, Naruto was shocked when his sensei spun, the kunai flying from his hand. Blue eyes widened when an ANBU dropped from the tree into a crouch before them.

"Message from Hokage-sama."

Shiro-sensei frowned taking the missive the ANBU held out. After scanning it he nodded at the ANBU who then disappeared. Turning to Naruto Shiro told him, "Continue with your normal routine. I'll be going on a mission for a bit." At Naruto's look, his expression softened. "I'll be alright, Naruto-kun. If you have any problems let Hokage-sama know at once."

Sighing, Naruto did as he was told, not even getting to say goodbye to his sensei or wish him luck. He continued his shuriken and kunai practice, determined to be better by the time his sensei came home.

* * *

Leaving Naruto alone to practice his aim and get used to the feel and weight of the shuriken and kunai, Shiro sunshined to the Hokage Tower. He hoped that the boy remembered what he taught him about feeling the weight and balance of his weapons. Slipping on his ANBU mask he entered through the window and nodded at the Sandaime. "You wished to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"You will be going along with Kuma's(1) cell as their Iryo-nin(2)." Sarutobi was curious to see what the man's reaction to that would be.

"An _Iryo-nin_?"

In order to convince the Sandaime to allow him to raise and mentor Naruto, Shiro had to agree to take ANBU missions. Missions that the Hokage didn't want to risk any of his other shinobi. Shiro was ranked as an S class shinobi in his own timeline, but to go on a mission as an Iryo-nin? Didn't each cell have an Iryo-nin? Oh, right. The basic four man cell was only altered to include a Iryo-nin after Tsunade came back to the village and just before the war really picked up.

The other four member of the cell entered and even though the masks hid their faces, he could tell they were curious and wary of him. It was in the way that their chakra flickered for the barest second. It was only from years of both training and experience that kept Shiro from staring at the youngest and shortest of their group. Shiro let his eyes linger on Tsuru no longer than he had on the others. Tora was a kunoichi who wore her hair in a slight bob. Kuma was to be their captain and had trained many ANBU. When his eyes met those of the last person through the door, it was all the time traveler could do from hyperventilating in shock. His mouth went dry as he gazed at Ookami.

"Kitsune will be working with you on this assignment as an Iryo-nin and shadow."

Shiro could feel the others' unease, knowing it came from the fox mask as well as the color of it. Anything representing or resembling a fox was a sore spot for the village. The wound was still raw for a lot of people. It had only been six years since the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha for supposedly no reason other than blind rage and the village was in its way.

Kuma was the one who voiced what all the others wanted to. "Hokage-sama, do we really need someone from ROOT along?"

ROOT, Danzou's own personal pet project. Emotionless puppets who followed and obeyed Danzo's orders to a T. Shiro was neither. He hated the man on a deep personal level. The only thing that had kept him from killing Danzou this past year was the satisfaction of what he planned for the warmonger. In fact, if things unfolded the same this time as in his timeline, Shiro would make sure Danzou did not get his hands on an Uchiha sharingan let alone a whole armful of them.

When Danzou died, the Godaime had tried to integrate the ROOT with the normal ANBU which didn't work well for a while. The Hokage has used the ROOT as a strike force. ROOT knew the odds of surviving missions and the importance of seeing it through to the end no matter the cost. They had actually been the front line when everything started to go to hell in a hand basket.

His Hokage tried to dissuade Shiro from joining ROOT, but once they saw he was adamant and wouldn't change his mind, they stopped. That was why he volunteered to be the guinea pig so to speak, when the Kages came up with the idea of sending someone back. That and Lee had convinced him. Plus, he had the largest Chakra supply which would even his odds in surviving the trip. It also made him a logical choice.

"I do _not_ work for Danzou," the time traveler stated letting some of the hatred he felt for the man seep into his voice. He had not realized however that he was sending a great amount of blood lust until the Sandaime sharply rebuked him. "Shiro!"

"I apologize, Hokage-sama." He regained control of himself and saw the ANBU visibly relax. Tsuru was looking at him intently which Shiro decided to ignore.

"Kitsune works for me," Sarutobi told them and Shiro had to forcefully keep himself from bristling.

No, he did _not_ work for the Sandaime. Shiro worked to ensure peace and prosperity to Konoha and its people. For the future generations to grow up in peace not war. To keep his future from happening as it did. He was working towards the goal that maybe someday, someday, shinobi were no longer needed or created. The man sadly had come to realize that the Sandaime was not his Hokage. _His_ Hokage was in a future that would hopefully be different.

"So he's a spy to watch Danzou?" Tora guessed. "Why the fox mask? Does Danzou hate you that much?"

The fox mask hadn't been used since the attack on the village. In fact, it had been destroyed. When Shiro entered ANBU, he had requested the mask and code name. Shiro had felt proud to wear the symbol that had once been a stigma. He had chosen to pay homage to the fox and try to lift the negative emotions and thoughts associated with the fox.

"I chose this mask specifically."

Sarutobi cleared his throat bringing attention back to him. He began their briefing, their mission was to assassinate a discontented faction that had been threatening Konohagakure's Daimyo and wanted him disposed. It was also a mission to test Tsuru's mettle. To see if Tsuru had what was needed to become ANBU captain. Tsuru was to be in charge of their mission unless Kuma deemed it necessary to step in and retake command.

When they were through with mission, Shiro planned on having a LONG talk with the Hokage. He didn't have anything against Tsuru or his youth, far from it. Shiro himself had been sent on B and A rank missions when he was about Tsuru's age. Had even been defacto leader of his cell before.

No, what the man had a problem with was how Konoha and essentially the Hokage, was treating the youth. He knew the pressures they were putting on the young ANBU, as well as the pressures his clan was forcing upon him. It wasn't right and it did not set well with Shiro at all. Neither the Uchiha clan nor Konoha knew what it was doing to Tsuru or the repercussions that were to come because of it.

* * *

Naruto continued his daily routine every day. Shiro-sensei had taught him how to prepare and make food. He said it was an important requirement if he wanted to make it far as a shinobi. He needed to know how to make his own food to survive and not rely on others' cooking. If he was in enemy territory it was possible for him to be served poisoned food if one suspected him as an enemy shinobi. That also led to him being taught the basics for different poisons and antidotes.

While he was out on his daily run he ended it by the park. His sensei had told him he wanted him to talk to a different child his age every week. Now, Naruto was anything but shy, but he was afraid of rejection. Scanning the park he saw a dark haired boy sitting on the swings all by himself. He wasn't swinging, just sitting and staring at the other children playing about the park. Walking over, Naruto took the seat next to him.

The boy glanced over at him and Naruto smiled. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?"

Sasuke stared at the brightly colored boy who sat on the swing next to him grinning like an idiot. The kid's parents let him go outside like that? He wanted to ignore the boy. He wasn't feeling particularly happy or cheerful since his Nii-san had to go out on a mission leaving him alone. Maybe if the boy knew he was an Uchiha he would leave him alone, so he answered the blond. "Uchiha Sasuke."

The blond didn't seem to recognize the importance of the Uchiha clan name. He just continued to grin happily. "Nice to meetcha. How come you're not playing with the other kids?"

"Why aren't you?" Sasuke retorted back.

Naruto shrugged. "'Cause I saw you first and you look kinda sad."

"I am not!" Sasuke denied. Uchihas weren't supposed to show emotion to anyone outside the clan.

"It's okay, I'm kinda sad too. My sensei went on a mission yesterday."

Sasuke's obsidian eyes stared into the blond's sapphire ones and found the boy felt the same as he did about his Aniki. So the boy did what he normally wouldn't as he admitted, "My nii-san is on a mission too."

The two boys began to slowly swing as they talked. When Sasuke found that Naruto was practicing throwing shuriken and kunai, he asked if he could train with him. His Aniki was always busy and didn't play with him much anymore or help him with his throwing. The blond instead of denying him, grinned agreeing. The two ran to Shiro and Naruto's training ground. They practiced until it was time for a late lunch and the blond brought Sasuke back to his place. After he washed up he went to get lunch prepared for them. Sasuke looked around in confusion.

The place wasn't exactly small but it was much smaller than Sasuke's house in the Uchiha compound. As he looked around he didn't see any pictures, or any kind of knick-knacks like his mother and father had. What the boy didn't know was that the home was very much a shinobi house. Most didn't have anything lying around that could give away anything about them or could be used at hand against them. Of course that didn't stop some shinobi from bringing home souvenirs or collecting things. Sasuke did find the dojo and the weapons on the walls. Going back to the kitchen he watched as the blond poured water into the rice pot.

"Where's your parents?" he asked curiously.

Naruto didn't freeze as he would have before Shiro-sensei came into his life nor did he explode in anger. Before his sensei began to tell him about his parents, he didn't know anything about them. He had been about ready to give up asking about them. He still didn't know a lot about his father, but that was okay. He would know eventually, Shiro-sensei promised. And Shiro-sensei never went back on a promise.

"They died protecting the village from the Kyuubi," Naruto replied getting onto a stool to reach for the seaweed wraps for the rice. Setting it on the counter he clambered down and went to the fridge for the fish and vegetables. They weren't his favorite but he had promised to eat as Shiro-sensei had instructed him. The blond didn't want to be doomed to living his life as a short midget.

"They were really awesome shinobi. Mom had red hair and was very fiery," Naruto smiled. "Whatever that means. Want pickled plum?"

Sasuke shook his head and the blond went to the chopping board and began prepping the ingredients. They weren't as neat and fine as Shiro-sensei made them, but he thought he did rather okay if he did say so himself. "I lived in the orphanage until Shiro-sensei took me in. He knew about my parents and he tells me about them. Like mom."

"And your dad?"

Naruto finished with the vegetables and moved over to the stove and began to fry the eggs. "He was a strong shinobi who died sacrificing everything for this village. Shiro-sensei says I look a lot like him."

When everything was ready, Sasuke after watching the blond, helped roll the rice balls. They ate then Sasuke had to go home. The two continued to meet to practice throwing shuriken and kunai then eat lunch. Waving goodbye to the Uchiha after they had established their pattern, Naruto wondered if this meant that they were friends.

* * *

**Meanings -**

1 - Kuma = Bear

2 - Iryo-nin = Medical ninja

3 - Tsuru = Crane

4 - Tora = Tiger

5 - Ookami = Wolf

_Edited January 7th, 2012_


	4. That makes you faster?

**RE: The Way of Shadows, The Way of Shinobi**

**A.N. - **Only slight changes. And I'll be using the Sennin rather than Sannin since I'm sure Kishimoto based the three off of the Japanese Myth which are Sennin.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Chapter Four: That Makes You Faster?**

Sasuke wondered if this was what it was like to have a friend. He didn't know when it happened, but he found himself calling the blond: friend. He never really had a friend before. He had never felt the need for one before. He had his Aniki(1) and that was all that mattered. Mostly it was because everyone thought the Uchiha was a large clan, but Sasuke was the youngest Uchiha. There was also the fact that not only was Sasuke an Uchiha, but he was the son of the Uchiha clan head and Police Chief.

Excellence and superiority was expected of Itachi as the next clan head. That was why his Nii-san didn't have as much time for him anymore. Despite that, Sasuke knew his Nii-san cared about him, and Sasuke loved his Aniki and was proud of him. And yet, at the same time he resented him. He was tired of being in Itachi's shadow. Because he was Itachi's younger brother and an Uchiha, he was expected to be just as brilliant a prodigy as Itachi. Nothing Sasuke could do ever measured up and he was constantly disappointing his father because he wasn't like Itachi. It was _always_ Itachi this and Itachi did that. Itachi is a genius. Itachi graduated the academy at seven. Itachi activated and mastered his sharingan at eight. Itachi made Chuunin at ten. Itachi made ANBU six months later. There was even talk of Itachi becoming ANBU captain.

"Whatcha broodin' about, Emo-kun?"

Only one person was allowed and dared to call him that. He didn't need to turn his head as the blond who sat beside him to know that it was Naruto. He had asked the blond what emo meant the first time Naruto had called him that. The boy had shrugged and replied he'd heard the term from an older academy student. The two had gone to ask the Hokage who had explained it to them. Naruto had grinned and laughed at Sasuke who'd pouted and glared making the boy laugh harder!

"Nothing, 'Ruto."

The blond smiled at the nickname. It Naruto's opinion, he and Sasuke were best friends. He'd done what his sensei told him and talked to someone different each week. So far he'd met three boys and two girls. Sasuke was his favorite though, besides the Akimichi boy.

"And I'm not brooding."

"Are so," Naruto happily chirped.

"Am not!"

Naruto just grinned and Sasuke scowled, crossed his arms and looked away. "You worried about your Nii-san?"

"He's supposed to be back today."

"Day's not over yet," Naruto tried to reassure him. "He had plenty of time. I'm sure he's okay. Didn't you say your Nii-san was really strong?"

Sasuke nodded feeling a bit better. "What about your sensei? Think he and 'Tachi-Nii got the same mission?"

Naruto's sunny demeanor dimmed slightly. "Maybe."

Sasuke didn't like seeing his chipper friend sad or unhappy, more so when it was _his_ fault. Standing, he challenged, "Race you to the training area!"

Naruto grinned brightly once more. "Losers hafta put everything away when we're done!"

Sasuke smirked. "You're on."

The two boys ran through the village dodging pedestrians as best as they could. Sasuke was amazed at how fast the blond was. Naruto kept stride with him, then grinning, the blond passed him! Sasuke frowned as he tried to pump more speed into his legs. He was an Uchiha! He came from the best shinobi clan there was; none could compare to an Uchiha! And yet, here was Naruto of no known bloodline beating him at a foot race!

By the time Sasuke reached the training field, Naruto was sitting on a rock eating a tomato. "Hahahahaha. You lose!"

"I'll beat you next time!" the older boy defiantly declared with hands on knees to catch his breath.

Naruto's response was to blow a raspberry and another laugh. Sasuke flopped on the ground exhausted. He'd barely missed running into a couple people and a few food carts. Yet Naruto was barely winded and he had blown past them with ease, twisting this way and that.

"How'd you do it?"

"Hrm?" Naruto wiped one sleeve across his mouth as he finished the last bit of tomato.

"Dodging those people without slowing down. You _jumped_ over the cabbage man's cart!"

"Oh, that. That was easy compared to one of Shiro-sensei's obstacle courses."

Sasuke rolled over to look at his friend in the eye. "Is that how come you got faster?"

"Nope. Pranks!"

At the Uchiha's blank look, Naruto told him about how his sensei got him motivated to train and build up his stamina. How he'd learned the hard way by running away from an angry mob of Chuunin. Sasuke gaped recalling some of the older clan members angrily ranting about demon mischief. They had quickly got silent when they spotted Sasuke. They had been talking about Naruto! Or rather the blond's sensei as he was the one who had actually caused the mayhem.

"But I do that stuff on my own now!" Naruto grinned proudly.

Yes, Naruto pulled pranks, but usually only on those who could take a joke or who've deliberately mistreated or were mean to him and/or to his new friends. Like the prank where he threw an exploding sticky bomb at a group of kinds insulting Choji during a game. Of course Naruto waited until his new friend was nowhere around when he did it. Or the prank he pulled on an older boy by coating him in itching powder by pretending to drop a bomb of blinding powder.

Naruto made sure no one got hurt because of his pranks though. He wasn't cruel. Nor did he always target the same person. His targets were wide and varied as did his pranks. The blond liked to think of himself as an equal opportunist prankster. He had yet to think up the perfect pranks to pull on old man Hokage, Shiro-sensei, and Emo-kun.

"Why?"

Naruto blinked confused. "Why what?"

"Why do you pull pranks?"

"It's fun!" he replied as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke shook his head but stopped, thinking. "That makes you faster?"

"Believe it!" Naruto nodded. "The key to being a successful prankster is to be sure you can outrun the mob chasing you if you get caught!"

Naruto's body jerked, eyes lighting up, a huge grin overtaking his face. "Hehehe. I just got an idea! You wanna get faster?"

Sasuke nodded warily. He didn't altogether trust the gleam in his friend's eyes nor the look on his face.

"You gotta be sure, 'cause there's no goin' back."

"If you can do it, I can!" The Uchiha stated determinedly. If it were at all possible, Naruto's grin got bigger.

"Follow me!" He hopped off the rock and the Uchiha had the feeling he bit off more than he could chew. Not one to back down however, he followed his friend back towards the village. As they walked, Naruto knit his hands behind his head; eyes slitted, almost closed all the way, a benign smile on his face. Sasuke frowned noticing how every once and a while the smile would slip or waver before it fixed itself. The Uchiha then looked around to find the cause of it and his dark eyes narrowed in confusion as he noticed how the villagers looked or _didn't_ look at the blond. It was as if they were trying to act as if Naruto wasn't there. Their eyes slid right off of him or they would glare at him.

"Almost there, Emo-kun."

Sasuke focused on the blond. His friend either didn't notice or was pretending to be. What prank had Naruto pulled to make the adults give him hostile looks? The children didn't act that way even when the blond _did_ do something stupid.

"Hiya, Ayame-chan! Old man Teuchi!"

Sasuke frowned. Why were they at a ramen stand?

"Hi, Naruto-kun. Are you here for lunch?" Ayame asked with a smile.

"Yup," he replied popping the 'p'. "This is my friend, Sasuke. Say hi, Emo-kun."

Ayame giggled at the name while the Uchiha pouted but sat next to the hyper blond. Naruto was practically bouncing as he talked to the owner's daughter. Sasuke slowly ate a bowl of miso ramen while his friend chatted. Ramen was alright, but he preferred soba noodles.

"Thanks for lunch, Ayame-chan! Good luck with your test!"

Sasuke's eyes widened to see _four_ empty bowls of ramen where Naruto had sat. Jumping off his stool, he caught up to the blond. "How can you eat so much?"

"Shiro-sensei says I have a really fast metabolism." The last word was said haltingly. His sensei had laughed when Naruto had repeated it mangling the word saying 'Metlabism'. "Because of that, I need to eat more calories than normal."

Sasuke blinked and Naruto shrugged as he smiled. Putting a finger to his mouth to indicate silence, eyes shining brightly, Naruto pointed. The Uchiha followed the other boy's finger to where a kunoichi in a trench coat, mesh shirt, and very little else was. She sat drinking tea and eating dango. Naruto had studied her and learned that she was almost as much of an outcast as he was himself. The blond had yet to talk to her or prank her. He'd been a bit afraid to. He'd seen her sic a snake on a shinobi once and it hadn't been pretty. But with Emo-kun at his side, his courage was bolstered a bit.

"I dare you to take her dango," he whispered.

"I don't like dango."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You don't hafta _eat_ it. Just take it."

Sasuke frowned. "How does that make me faster?"

"You'll see," Naruto grinned mischievously.

Shrugging and trying to ignore the foreboding feeling he had, Sasuke walked up to the kunoichi. He faltered when she glared up at him. "What do you want, you brat?"

No one had ever spoken so directly to him like that. He was an Uchiha. Oh, people talked about them and even whispered, but never had they ever called him a brat.

When it looked as if Sasuke was going to chicken out and before his brain could tell him how much of a bad idea this was, Naruto ran up and stole the box of dumplings. Chomping one as he ran he called back, "YUMMY!"

Anko, getting over her shock, growled, and Sasuke took off after Naruto. The Jonin hopeful was yelling obscenities at them as she gave chase. The blond shook his head. "Such foul language!"

"I'll give you foul language, you little rat!"

Finishing the dango, Naruto tossed the box high overhead. The blond smiled hearing a loud string of naughty words spill from the kunoichi's mouth. Her attention had been on the box he'd thrown, so she missed the caltrops he'd dropped at the same time because who would expect a non-academy child carrying caltrops? That gave them a slim lead on her where they gained ground. Going around a corner, Naruto pulled his black haired friend up against the fence and pulled out his kakuremi(2) no jutsu cloth. They heard the angry woman speed by growling death threats. Grinning, Naruto dropped the cloth only to gape seeing the Chuunin in front of him. "How'd you-"

"Bunshin jutsu."

"Cool! OWWWW!"

Anko clobbered both boys in the head. The two clutched their heads, tears threatening to spill. She snarled, "That'll teach you to mess with a lady's lunch."

"Owwww!" Naruto rubbed his head. "You sure you're a lady? You hit like a guy."

Paling, Sasuke's eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet and began to run. He didn't have to be fast, just faster than Naruto. Unfortunately, the blond seemed to have come to the same conclusion and was busy trying to get the lead over Sasuke. The Uchiha was sure they were going to suffer worse than a headache from the angry woman when she caught them.

Blinding powder enveloped them and Sasuke was sure they were doomed. A hand clamped over his mouth as an arm snaked around his waist. He gave a grunt as his captor leapt up and landed on the rooftops. Not knowing who had a hold on him, he began to fight. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto in a similar position being held by a black masked ANBU. He wasn't fighting though, having relaxed when he recognized the familiar scent.

"Cease your struggles, or I'll let Mitarashi-san have you."

Sasuke stilled, received a chuckle, and a, "Good choice."

They didn't stop until they were near the training area well away from the enraged Anko. The man holding Sasuke set him on his feet and vanished with a POOF. Naruto was already in hyper mode. "That was cool, Shiro-sensei! Teach me! Teach me!"

"That was the Kage Bunshin jutsu. I made two more and henged them to look like the two of you when I threw that blinding powder. They're tough enough to take a hit or two. To be on the safe side, I'd say to steer clear of her for a bit, yes?" Canting his head he gazed at Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry. Shiro-sensei, Sasuke. Sasuke, Shiro-sensei."

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

At the boy's nod, the ANBU bent down to be level with him. "Itachi-san is eager to see you. Why don't you head home?"

"Nii-san's back?"

Shiro nodded. Sasuke waved happily as he ran. "Bye, 'Ruto!"

Behind his mask, an eyebrow rose. "'Ruto?"

Naruto grinned. "That's what he calls me. I call him Emo-kun!"

When his sensei began to laugh and show no signs of quitting, Naruto frowned. "It's not that funny."

"Act-actually, it is!" And he began to laugh again.

"Adults," Naruto sighed. He didn't think he'd _ever_ understand them.

When his sensei calmed down, he took off his ANBU mask and clipped it to his belt to hang from his waist. He began to question the blond on which children he'd spoke to while he'd been gone. Shiro had been more than a little weirded out seeing his charge running around with a mini Uchiha Sasuke. The man wondered if it was irony or fate that Naruto had chosen to talk to four of the Rookie Nine as they would be called and once again choosing the Uchiha as his best friend. It was also interesting to hear the boy describe his future comrades. It appeared that Naruto got along with Shikamaru from the Nara clan as well as Choji from the Akimichi. The prank he'd pulled on the one boy had cemented his friendship with the two boys. According to the blond, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata were quiet and weird, but nice people. Then there was the other girl Naruto had befriended.

"Ten-chan and her father moved here from another village. She's really into weapons and wants to be like Tsunade-sama and their dojo has lotsa weapons like yours, Shiro-sensei."

"Hmmm." Who knew the boy would befriend and talk to the weapon's mistress before the Chuunin Exam? "Take a break, Naruto-kun."

"Yes, sensei."

The two walked to the small river where Naruto immediately stuck his feet in. His sensei joined him after removing his sandals and ANBU armor.

"Shiro-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Tsunade-sama?" The boy hadn't wanted to voice his ignorance when TenTen had been telling him about her idol.

"Tsunade-sama is the Slug Sennin. She is also very skilled Iryo-nin. One if not _the_ best in fact. She was the one to propose a five man cell instead of four. The fifth would be an Iryo-nin. That way, not as many shinobi might not die. A lot of kunoichi dream of becoming the next Tsunade-sama."

Naruto canted his head frowning. "What's a Sennin? How come I've never heard of her?"

Shiro chuckled slightly at his student's put out expression. "Because you're not in the academy yet." Naruto pouted. "And because you have not been around anyone who would talk about them."

"There's more than one?"

"There are three Sennin. They are on par with Kage strength and skills. There is Tsunade-sama whom I just told you about. She can summon slug's hence her name. Then there's Jiraiya-sama the Toad Sennin. He is a Fuinjutsu Master and generally not very well liked by the women of Konoha."

"Why?"

Shiro made a rueful face. "You'd understand if you met him."

Naruto huffed. He didn't like the answers he received of 'you'll understand when you're older' or 'you're too young to understand'. Most of the time his sensei never said those phrases to him.

"Ne, sensei? Who's the last Sennin?"

Naruto was curious about the dark look that crossed his sensei's face. He also didn't miss how the man's hands which had been splayed flat against the ground were now clenching the earth. Whoever it was, the man didn't like him.

"Orochimaru, the snake Sennin. If you ever see him, run immediately. He is as twisted and evil as they come. There is no reasoning with him."

Naruto didn't like what he saw of his sensei's expression. To change the subject he decided to ask his sensei something he'd been curious about. "Shiro-sensei? Why do you wear that mask?"

Shiro fingered the cloth mask over his lower face and smiled. "This one?"

Naruto nodded. He'd seen his sensei without it but more often than not it was on. He would have it off at home but usually the man would forget he was wearing it and only realized it when they sat down to eat.

"Habit." At Naruto's look, he took off the bandana that hid his hair. "People can lie about their name, but not their face. By covering my easily distinguishable hair, and my face, while on a mission I'm not recognizable. An enemy who hasn't seen my face will not recognize me out of my shinobi clothes."

The only time you were recognized was if you had someone sensitive to chakra and could distinguish an individual's chakra. Each person's chakra was as unique and identifiable as their fingerprints but that was too complicated for the boy to grasp at this moment.

Shiro smiled at his student. "It also helps to keep dust and smoke from my lungs."

"Oh." The blond was quiet for a moment. "Shiro-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Did you always want to be in ANBU?" The boy had been staring at the ANBU tattoo on his shoulder.

Naruto watched as his sensei smiled behind his mask, eyes shutting briefly as he did so. When he opened them they were distant, the crinkles on the mask indicating he wasn't smiling anymore. "Wants and dreams change as you grow and get older gaining more experience."

The blond frowned, not understanding but knowing his sensei hadn't answered his question. He pressed, "Did you?"

"That is not an easy question to answer. In a sense; yes. ANBU would help me with what I wanted and dreamed to someday attain."

"And now?"

"Now? Now I wish to live without regrets." Shiro ruffled the boy's hair. "I hope you remember that. Try not to live with regrets. Whatever you do or don't do, you have to live with for the rest of your life."

Gazing at his sensei, Naruto felt sad for him. The man looked exactly the same as old man Hokage when talking about regrets. Feeling a hand on his back, he gave a yelp as he was pushed into the water. Surfacing, he spluttered. "What'd you do that for?"

Shiro just smiled that smile that caused Naruto to think his sensei was a sadist. "Enough talk of regrets. Give me ten laps, now!"

Naruto grumbled. Shiro-sensei had taught him to swim between teaching him to fall in jujutsu. He squawked when his sensei cheerfully stated, "Oh, and you will be timed."

"Sadist!" Naruto glared.

**Meanings -**

1 - Aniki = more familiar term than Nii-san to address an older brother

**2 - **Kakuremi = Hidden body

_Edited January 7th, 2012_


	5. Shiro gains a student

**RE: The Way of Shadows, The Way of Shinobi**

**A.N. - **Slight changes. Does anyone know the correct color for chakra? I know in the manga it was different and the anime it's blue...

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Chapter Five: Shiro Gains a Student**

Shiro didn't go to sleep that night. He checked on Naruto to see the boy sleeping peacefully and heavy. They would have to work on that. A shinobi could not afford to sleep so deeply. Quietly shutting the door he left the note he'd written on the fridge in case Naruto woke while he was gone. Having already made sure that he had the necessary equipment and supplies, he donned his ANBU mask and made his way toward Nakano River to wait. He wasn't there long before the object of his self-appointed mission strolled into view. His target was with another and both were easily identifiable by the family crest they wore on their backs.

Shiro kept silent and still as the two confronted each other and their brief skirmish. The younger won the battle of wills, overpowering the older's sharingan. Shisui was forced to write a suicide note making it seem as if the Uchiha no longer wanted a part of the clan. In hindsight some might realize that that note was how Itachi actually felt and it was a warning to his clan. The time traveler's heart went out to the younger Uchiha. The teen was forced into the role of double agent. In order to protect his secret, he had to murder his close friend whom was sent to be his guard dog.

_'A spy will do whatever he must to ensure the success of his mission and not give himself away,' _Shiro mentally quoted from the shinobi handbook. The kid was making his choices with the best of intentions for the future of the village and its inhabitants. As the saying went though, 'The road to hell is paved with the best of intentions.'

Shiro understood that sometimes for the greater good, you had to act the part of the devil. It was clear that the Uchiha prodigy also understood and accepted it. They had made their decisions for better or ill.

The man watched as Itachi left the dying Shisui. Acting quickly, he went to the dying Uchiha's side and took out a jar containing a set of eyes with black irises. He had taken them from one of his targets from his last mission. He was sure that Itachi had seen him take the eyes, but the teen had yet to say anything to anyone about it. Shisui weakly tried to fight Shiro as the man dissected the sharingan eyes and replaced them with the ones in the jar. Finished, Shiro gently nudged Shisui back into the river. He used a small very hot fire jutsu to incinerate the sharingan eyes. He felt a smile tug at his lips. How he wished he could be around when Danzou found that he could not steal a sharingan.

Looking up at the stars he sighed. The sky seemed the same, yet so very different. Just as he was used to seeing five heads carved into the Hokage monument instead of the four present. That was another thing he needed the Sandaime to realize. The man needed to appoint a Godaime. It needed to be done soon.

"I know you're there, Itachi-san." Shiro looked over to where he knew the prodigy was hiding. "Were you waiting for me?"

The youth stepped out and eyed him with curiosity behind his stoic mask. "That was why you took the eyes from that man. You were not sent by Danzou." It was a statement not a question. "You destroyed the Sharingan."

Shiro nodded. "I did not wish to see the sharingan, especially one from Shisui end up in Danzou's skull."

"Why are you here?"

He knew what the teen was really asking, but he decided to play dumb. "I already told you. I think we should leave. ROOT should be coming soon to try and collect the eye. I do not want to be here when they realize that Shisui no longer carries one."

So saying, Shiro sunshined away. He took the long way home and once again checked on his ward. Naruto was still sleeping soundly not appearing to have moved at all since his departure. Going to the kitchen he took the note he'd written and destroyed.

* * *

Sasuke trudged slowly to Naruto's house hoping the blond would be home. He raised his hand to knock and was startled when the door opened before he could. The man at the door smiled at him. "Ah, Uchiha-kun. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Shiro-san."

Sasuke deduced easily enough that this was Naruto's sensei. The blond had told him the man had more or less adopted him and that his parents didn't live with him since they were dead. This was only the second time Sasuke had met the man and the first while Shiro was out of his ANBU garb. The man wore no leaf headband but did wear a dark bandana over his hair. A knee length pale blue sleeveless haori(1) belted over traditional black mesh shinobi clothes. His lower legs were also taped as Sasuke's were.

"Naruto-kun is in the back."

Sasuke stepped out of his sandals and followed the man through the house to the back deck where he could see Naruto sitting under a tree. He had his eyes shut, face scrunched up in concentration, a leaf sitting on his forehead. "What's 'Ruto doing?"

"Working on his concentration. He's trying to focus all his chakra into the leaf."

"Why?"

Shiro smiled down at the boy. "So he can use chakra properly when he uses jutsus."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "He's learning jutsus already?"

The man chuckled. "Not yet. Ah," he said when Naruto gave an irritated growl. "Seems as if Naruto-kun has finally noticed our presence."

"That ain't hard when you're laughing, Shiro-sensei!" Naruto accused a bit put out. His face immediately brightened however seeing his friend beside his sensei. "Emo-kun!"

Naruto ran up to them. "Ne, does this mean trainings over, sensei?"

Shiro smiled at the hopeful blond and cheerily replied, "Nope!" Naruto's shoulders slumped and he was ready to pout again. "But it _is_ time for a break. I'll go get us a snack."

Nearly bouncing, Naruto grinned. "You came to see me?"

Sasuke nodded and the two boys sat. Peering closely at his friend, the blond frowned. "You okay, Emo-kun?"

Sasuke proceeded to tell Naruto about receiving his report card and how he'd been first in everything. Naruto had gaped then grinned. "That's great! I bet your father was impressed, huh? I can't wait to start the academy next year! Stupid fall birthday!"

Sasuke gave a small smile at his friend's outburst. He was happy that Naruto was proud and happy for him. His smile turned sad then vanished altogether as he continued. Telling the blond about how he'd hoped his father would be proud of him. Acknowledge that he too was Fugaku's son. Instead, he was compared to Itachi, yet again.

"He said, 'Keep this up and become a fine shinobi like your brother'." Sasuke's shoulders sagged. "I wanted him to say to me what he does to Nii-san; 'As expected of my son'."

"That's stupid!" Naruto immediately declared. He was angry at his friend's father, but Sasuke thought he meant that it was stupid for him to want his father to say that to him. "Your father's stupid if he can't see how awesome you are! You're smart and fast and way better than me at throwing shuriken! So what if you're not like your Nii-san! He's him, and you're you!" Naruto nodded his head agreeing with himself.

"Sasuke-kun, I hope you don't mine jasmine tea. It's my favorite."

The boys looked up at Shiro as he set the tray down next to Sasuke before taking a seat himself. Naruto grabbed a dumpling and tore into it with gusto while Shiro and Sasuke took a cup of tea and blew before sipping. The man looked over to the dark haired boy. "So what brings you by our home today, Uchiha-kun?"

"Um, I just wanted to talk with 'Ruto."

"Ah, I'm afraid Naruto-kun's not finished with his training today."

Naruto uttered a word that was incomprehensible due to the food in his mouth. Bits of food sprayed and Sasuke scrunched his nose in disgust. Shiro gave a sigh of exasperation and reminded Naruto, "What have I told you about trying to talk while you're eating?"

The blond nearly choked as he quickly swallowed his mouthful. "Aw, c'mon, sensei!" His blue eyes pleaded with the man.

"Do you want to learn to do jutsu properly or not?"

He scowled and Shiro just smiled then turned to Sasuke. "Would you like to practice with him Uchiha-kun?"

Naruto beamed, turning to his friend. "Say yes, Emo-kun. It'll be awesome!"

Sasuke stared. They wanted him to practice with Naruto and learn from Shiro-san? Most techniques and training were kept within clans and not taught to outsiders. Those of no bloodline or the first to become shinobi from non-shinobi families only learned from the academy. Later they were taught whichever forms and styles from their Jonin sensei. "You want to teach me?"

"Only if you wish to, Uchiha-kun."

Sasuke didn't have to think long. If he were getting training aside from the academy, he'd be able to prove to his father he was just as good as his Nii-san! "Yes, please."

"Then let's get started, shall we?"

Shiro rose to his feet, and Naruto cast a longing look at the last uneaten dumpling before sighing. He went back to his spot under the tree and placed a leaf on his forehead. Sasuke watched confused as he sat beside the blond.

"The object is to make the leaf float by using your chakra," Shiro explained placing a leaf on the boy's forehead. "I'm sure you don't lack concentration like my student."

An indignant sound came from said student and Shiro smiled. Sasuke had to giggle at his friend's reaction. He knew all too well how scatterbrained the blond could be.

Shiro sat back and watched as the boys concentrated. He knew that if Sasuke joined Naruto during his training, the blond would strive to meet the Uchiha's level and try to exceed him. Hopefully it would also strengthen their friendship. Maybe this time around their bond wouldn't become twisted and broken. Watching the Uchiha, he couldn't help but feel sad. He knew that he could not stop the Uchiha massacre from happening. The man _could_ hope to try and make the outcome very much different for Sasuke. Like telling the boy the truth behind his brother's betrayal. Why there was no other way to stop the coup they were planning aside from wiping the clan out. Why Itachi was the one delegated the task.

A smile crept onto the man's face, seeing the leaf tremble on the young Uchiha's forehead, rise a bit, and stay there. The boy had concentration skills by the spade full. He glanced over at the blond whose leaf didn't so much as twitch. Maybe by being around Sasuke, Naruto's concentration would increase. _'Then again,' _he thought as he recalled the boys running from Anko, _'Naruto might rub off on Sasuke instead.'_

"Very good, Uchiha-kun! I knew you could do it."

The boy jumped then beamed when he realized he was being praised and had actually accomplished his task. He turned to Naruto who smiled at him then pouted. "How'd you do that? I tried for a week!"

Shiro sighed, but then frowned thoughtfully. "I forgot to take that into consideration."

Both boys looked at him in confusion, Going over to his blond student, he squatted down. "Naruto-kun, tell me. When you're focusing your chakra, are you only thinking of the yellow chakra? I want you to think of only the yellow chakra, alright?"

Naruto frowned, and then nodded. Shutting his eyes while Sasuke watched puzzled. Think of only the yellow chakra? The blond's face scrunched up and Shiro smiled at the sight. His smile broadened when the Uchiha gasped. That broke Naruto's concentration and when the leaf fluttered off his head, the blond grinned in joy and triumph. He had made his leaf move!

"I told you that you could do it, Naruto-kun. Good job!"

"Ne, does this mean I get to learn the second step, sensei?"

"Second step?" Sasuke echoed.

"Only if you can get your leaf to stay above your head for a full five minutes."

Eager to learn more and the next step, Naruto immediately put the leaf back on his head and shut his eyes.

"What's the second step?" Sasuke queried.

"To be able to do that while you're moving. A shinobi is rarely given the chance to gather chakra while in the middle of a fight. One must be able to do so while moving.

"Y-you'll teach me?" Sasuke asked unsure.

Shiro regarded the boy seriously and carefully. "On a few conditions. One: when you are here and learning from me, you will address me as sensei. Two: you will only learn from me when not learning from your clan. Three: you must regard Naruto as your fellow student. There will be no special treatment. You are both my students and will be treated equally. Four: what you learn from me stays here. Five: you will do as I say. Understood?"

Sasuke nodded. Shiro smiled. "Then you are officially my student. Your training begins now. Try and keep your leaf above your forehead for five minutes."

Sasuke never realized that focusing your chakra could be so exhausting. He really tried to concentrate on the leaf, but other thoughts kept intruding and his leaf would fall and he'd have to start all over. At least in conciliation, Naruto couldn't focus past a minute or two.

* * *

He was quiet throughout dinner and his mother and Nii-san were giving him concerned looks. He smiled at his mother and told her he was just tired from training. Afterward, he sat with his Nii-san, his report card beside him. His Aniki spoke about how being a genius was not all it was cracked up to be. While they were speaking, members of their clan arrived in a rage. They accused Itachi of killing Shisui. His Nii-san attacked the three members and Sasuke was scared and confused. He'd never seen his Nii-san like this! Then their father came, and Sasuke hoped that he'd be able to stop this! Instead, Itachi threw a kunai at the Uchiha crest on the wall saying how he'd lost hope for the Uchiha clan and that they were a pitiful clan.

Sasuke couldn't understand what his brother was saying. Didn't his Nii-san tell him that the Uchiha were the main protectors of their village? That the Uchiha house symbol was their symbol of honor? He was confused and wanted his Nii-san back. "STOP, NII-SAN!" he found himself yelling.

Itachi flinched, immediately deactivated his sharingan, and fell to the ground on his knees. Sasuke watched from the doorway, clutching the frame. As his father was walking in, Sasuke flinched to see the glare his Aniki sent at their father's back. His Nii-san's sharingan also changed. Sasuke had never seen a sharingan like that before. It scared him.

* * *

**Meanings - **

1 - sleeveless haori = It's like the white coats the Soul Reaper Captains wear in Bleach

_Edited January 8th, 2012_


	6. Calm before the storm

**RE: The Way of Shadows, The Way of Shinobi**

**A.N. - **Slight changes. Added a bit that I think make it work better.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Chapter Six: Calm Before the Storm**

The Atmosphere in Fugaku's home was so thick that even as young as he was, Sasuke could feel it. To him, it felt as if the air was heavy and the ground was littered with delicate eggshells that he mustn't step on. Not to mention neither father nor Nii-san would eat at the table at the same time. Usually Fugaku was late and missed having meals with his family. Lately though, Itachi had been early for breakfast, eating alone. Then he'd be even later than father coming home, missing dinner. More often than not he stated he'd already eaten before he came home.

Completely confused, Sasuke was in turmoil. He didn't know exactly what had happened that day and why his Nii-san wasn't behaving as he usually did. Since his parents seemed not to be bothered by it, Sasuke also tried to pretend that he too didn't notice. Truthfully though, he missed his Nii-san. Even if it was to only observe the teen training and breaking his word to help him.

Something must have showed on his face or demeanor because while he and Naruto were gathering plants the blond stood in front of him and asked, "You okay, Sasuke?"

The blond only called him by his given name when he was serious and would not give up until he got an answer. Sasuke paused and sighed, looking at the plants in his hands. Shiro-sensei had them out picking the flowers from a list he had given them. It was a test to see what they had retained from yesterday. The Uchiha hadn't seen the point learning about flowers and plants. Shiro-sensei had given him what he and Naruto had dubbed 'the look'. Then Sasuke was reminded that he was Shiro's student and that Sasuke had to do what he said. He'd then given one of his smiles that wasn't all that reassuring and promised a lecture on exactly _why_ he should care about learning different plants and flowers.

Shaking his head, Sasuke told his friend about the change at his home. "Nii-san and father didn't really talk before, but now..."

Naruto put on his 'thinking' face and slowly replied, "Maybe-maybe they just don't know what to say?"

"Huh?"

"Well," Naruto reasoned. "Sometimes when I don't know what to say to Shiro-sensei or him me, we don't say anything. Other people are like that too maybe? Maybe that's why your father and Nii-san don't talk?"

The young Uchiha thought about what his friend just said. He realized he might be right. Glancing over at the blond he smiled, some of his tension leaving him. Naruto may seem clueless, but Sasuke knew that the boy was actually very observant...mostly...about certain things. And if someone said something he didn't understand, he looked it up to find out what it meant later. Like the time Shiro-sensei had exasperatedly told Naruto that he was incorrigible and impudent. It had been funny watching 'Ruto look up the words then go off about how he did _too_ think things through and why did they have to have big words to describe big words? The Uchiha had found 'Ruto scouring through the dictionary to look up what one word meant then having to look up a corresponding word to find out what it meant. Sasuke noted that the blond hadn't argued against being incorrigible.

"Thanks, 'Ruto."

Naruto beamed and scratched his head. Jumping up from his squat, the blond pointed excitedly behind his friend. "Hey! I think I found the last weed Shiro-sensei wanted us to find!"

"I don't think sensei will be happy with you calling it a weed."

Naruto shrugged unrepentant. "Tomato, tamato."

The boys took the plants to their sensei who then explained about the properties of the plants and how they could heal as well as poison. Some of the plants depending on the part be it the leaves, petals, stalks, or sap, could have both properties in them. About how some plants by themselves were harmless but when combined with others or in larger dosages could range anywhere from getting mildly sick to instant death. The boys paid attention as Shiro talked them through how to prepare the plants as well as store them.

As they were cleaning up Naruto wondered, "What's it like at the academy?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Nowhere near as fun as this. It's really boring."

"I have boring stuff too! Before dinner is reading and writing. I don't like writing!"

Sasuke giggled at the image of his energetic friend forced to sit still. He asked what he'd been learning and was shocked to find that 'Ruto was learning most of the same stuff he was! 'Ruto's schedule was a lot fuller, but sounded a lot better than his.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun." Shiro smile showed that he wasn't sorry in the slightest. "It's time for Naruto-kun's bookwork now."

The blond groaned while the Uchiha just nodded. Both boys waved as Sasuke headed home. Thinking over what he'd learned, Sasuke realized that he was learning more from his time with Shiro-sensei than he was at the academy. The academy was all talk while Shiro-sensei actually had him and 'Ruto learning hands on training. But maybe it was because sensei only had him and 'Ruto to teach and not a class of thirty. Whatever it was, the boy knew which one he preferred.

As he sat down to dinner he observed his parents. They didn't _seem_ uncomfortable with the silence like he did. His mother caught him staring and smiled. "Looks like you've been training hard again today."

"Eh?" Looking from his mother to his clothes, he realized that they were stained from the grass and the milky sap from the plants he and 'Ruto had collected. He was also covered in dirt and sweat from the exercises and katas that he was learning. Not that he was neglecting the Uchiha style of fighting, but the boy didn't think it would hurt to learn more than one style. That wasn't disrespectful to his clan if it made him stronger, right?

Sasuke lowered his eyes after making a noncommittal sound. He wasn't allowed to tell them he had a sensei outside of the academy. Nor that he was friends with 'Ruto who was a fellow student. Mentally he laughed as he imagined telling his parents that the blond was his sempai. Sasuke wasn't allowed to tell or show what he'd learned from Shiro-sensei either so he couldn't practice at home. The only place he was able to practice what the man had taught him was at 'Ruto's house.

With his eyes lowered as he ate, he didn't see the look his father gave him before focusing back on his own meal. Mikoto on the other hand had seen the speculative look her husband cast at their younger son. Therefore was not surprised later when he mentioned to her that he thought Sasuke old enough to learn the clan jutsu. Fugaku had taught Itachi the jutsu when he was Saske's age. He was sure the younger boy would show just as much promise as the elder.

* * *

As Sasuke made his way to the kitchen for breakfast, he wondered what Shiro-sensei would have in store for them today. Yesterday his blond friend had made a mumbled comment about something he called 'the gauntlet'. He wanted to ask what that was, but hadn't since Shiro-sensei had come to make sure they were carefully storing the plants and hadn't accidentally poisoned themselves due to inattention.

Looking up he noticed his Nii-san coming his way. The boy waited with bated breath, waited for him to at least look at him as he passed, but Itachi didn't so much as glance at him. It was as if he wasn't there. He watched his Nii-san's retreating back feeling incredibly hurt then tensed when seeing their father. Yet again, Nii-san didn't even appear to notice the other person's presence as they passed.

Fugaku had glanced at his eldest son out of the corner of his eye then looking forward seemed surprised to see his younger son standing before him. Sasuke bowed his head a bit and offered up a, "Good morning, father."

"Good morning..." Fugaku was awkward with his younger son. "How's the academy been going lately?"

Sasuke's head jerked up in pleased surprise. Father never asked him about school before! He never seemed to care, never asking how his day was or if he needed help with his school work. But now he was, and his attention was on him for once! An Uchiha mustn't seem eager though, so the boy tried to control his emotions.

"Good. I'm first in everything." Which made it rather boring, especially when he could be doing so much more if he was a regular student of Shiro-sensei's like 'Ruto was. The academy paled in comparison and was very inadequate.

His father looked at him appraising then continued to the kitchen. "After we eat, I will teach you a jutsu."

Sasuke's face lit up, and he eagerly accompanied his father to their morning meal. Once finished, he was led out to the dock where his father performed a quick sequence of seals. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the heat of his father's jutsu even standing behind him. Amazed at how large the fireball was and being told that this was a _basic_ Uchiha jutsu awed him all the more. Sasuke had been taught the signs for this as every Uchiha child had.

As his father instructed him how to perform the jutsu, he was glad to have had the training with Shiro-sensei. Without his sensei starting him on an endurance regiment and teaching him the tree leaf floating exercise, he wasn't sure if he would've been able to do it. Sasuke couldn't help but feel proud that his father had finally noticed him. His father was now teaching and watching him! He couldn't let his father down. Putting his hands together he carefully formed the seals as he had been taught: snake, rooster, monkey, boar, horse, tiger.

The boy inhaled as much as his small lungs could hold, well aware that his father was watching and judging everything he did. He exhaled letting the jutsu out and was rewarded with a flame two feet long. As it fizzled out, Sasuke waited expectantly. He had actually done the jutsu! His father said nothing at first, then looked away. "You haven't reached Itachi's level yet."

Sasuke felt as if he'd been hit, hanging his head in disappointment and despair. The crushing dismay ate at him and the knife he felt was in his heart twisted when his father stated, "For you, it was still too early."

Sasuke was rooted to the spot even after his father was long gone. He wanted to cry but he refused to! Channeling his emotions, he once again went through the hand signs. Each time he failed to make a larger fireball, the words his father spoke rung through his head. An Uchiha wasn't recognized as such until they could perform the jutsu as his father had. Manipulating fire was an Uchiha trait. Sasuke would prove that he too was an Uchiha!

* * *

"Do it again, Naruto."

Shiro watched his as his student groaned but got off the ground to comply, albeit very unenthusiastic about it. Today was an obstacle course day, and the blond had already gone through it once. Naruto was a tad scorched, muddy, and completely waterlogged, but not too much the worse for wear. Shiro had to admit the boy's reaction time and instincts were vastly improving. As was his stamina and endurance. He had begun to have Naruto run his usual laps backwards. Not only would running them backwards strengthen his legs more, but it would also prove more challenging.

Naruto frowned as he climbed to his feet. He wondered where his friend was. He knew Sasuke had the day off from the academy today. And when the blond had mentioned Shiro-sensei's obstacle course, Sasuke had looked interested. So where was he?

"Where's Emo-kun when you need him?" Naruto groused.

"Probably training, which is what you should be doing."

Naruto pouted. Great, so he'd have to put up with the sadist by himself! It was so much more fun and bearable when Emo-kun was with him enduring it the same treatment. Misery loved company and all that. Shiro's mouth twitched hearing the word 'sadist' among Naruto's low mumblings. "I'm sorry; did you say you wanted me to shorten your time limit, Naruto-kun?"

He received a squawk and a glare from his student. Raising his brow, he smirked when the blond hastily began the course once again. Naruto had to dodge flying blunted kunai from sprung traps as well as them being thrown at him by his sensei. He then had to crawl and or jump _just_ so through gaps in a web of ninwire plastered with explosive tags. Some were very much active while others were not. Some were triggered by water, some by heat, some by chakra, and yet others by the tiniest vibration. The wire also had a tiny continuous electrical current through it.

Shiro glanced over at his student hours later who was vainly trying really hard not to fall asleep on top of his notebook. A fond smile made its way onto the man's face. He was very proud of Naruto. The boy had greatly improved. Picking the blond up, he carried him to his room and tucked him in. Closing Naruto's door, his brow furrowed. This had been the third day that Sasuke had not shown up. Tomorrow he would go and find out why.

By the time Naruto got up in the morning Shiro had come up with a way to keep the blond occupied while he went to check up on the young Uchiha. Not only would it keep Naruto busy, but it would also prove to be another lesson as well.

Sitting across from the child, he smiled at him. "You've been doing well, Naruto-kun. We haven't had ramen for a while. Would you like me to make some tonight for you?"

Shiro had to keep the victorious smile off his face as those blue eyes lit up staring at him happily and with eagerness. "You mean it?"

"Of course." Getting up, Shiro went to the cupboards and made a show of looking through them then sighing.

"What is it?" Naruto asked frowning.

"I'm afraid we don't have enough ingredients. You'll have to go to the market and pick some up."

Naruto looked as if he'd been told that ramen had disappeared off the face of the planet. His head hung down, hair shading his eyes as he mumbled, "That's okay. We can have something else."

"Do you not want ramen for dinner? Are you alright Naruto?" The boy had _never_ turned down ramen before; ever. The blond fidgeted. He _really _wanted ramen, but...

"If you're worried about the villagers, I can guarantee that they won't recognize you." Mentally he added, _'Not right away.'_ He hadn't taught the boy's how to try and disguise their voices yet.

Naruto's head snapped up, a quizzical look on his face as he eyes his sensei with a bit of doubt, suspicion, and hope. "How?"

Shiro just smiled back and gestured for the boy to follow him. "I have an idea."

The two went to Shiro's room and the man went to the closet already having located what he wanted the night before. Naruto hovered in the doorway. He'd never been in his sensei's room before nor ever seen it. While the man rummaged in the closet, the boy looked around not moving from his spot by the door.

_'It's so plain!'_ Naruto thought with distaste. No decorations, pictures, not even a plant! The only thing that could be considered decorative was the katanas mounted above the bed. Something told the boy that they were for anything _but_ decoration.

"Here." Shiro handed a bundle of clothes to him. "Go try these on then meet me on the deck to put the finishing touches on."

Nodding, Naruto headed for the bathroom. Taking off his usual orange shorts and vest, he folded them neatly and set them aside along with his black t-shirt with orange swirl. Picking up the black half pants, he donned them. Next was the smoky gray t-shirt with three quarter length sleeves. Emblazoned on the back was the hidden leaf symbol of Konoha. The red Uzumaki swirl was on the shoulders just like the jounin shirts. Picking up the last item he looked at it with a frown. He didn't particularly care for hats. Holding it by the bill he went to the back deck to find out what these 'finishing' touches were exactly.

He looked over at his sensei with interest. The man sat traditional style and Naruto followed suit when he was motioned to sit as well. His sensei arranged pots and brushes along with a rag and glass of water. And why was there a first aid kit amongst it all? Naruto was very curious now.

"Hold still," Shiro commanded as he moved closer so he was directly in front of Naruto. "And keep your eyes closed."

In his own time, Shiro had been the best when it came to infiltration. He used the substances in the pots and the brushes to stain and paint the boy's face. He then moved to the exposed parts of the skin. Finished, he set the pots and brushes aside. Opening the first aide kit he pulled out two square packets of gauze and a roll of tape. Those, he put over the thin scar-like whisker marks.

Sitting back on his heels, he admired his work. Smiling, he took the beanie from the boy and set it atop the blond mess of hair. Adjusting it to cover the boy's ears and thus his sideburns, he nodded. Perfect. Only the boy's brows would have given away that he was blond, but Shiro had already taken care of that with some help from the stains. The once blond brows were a pale brown.

"Why don't you look in the mirror while I put these away hmm?"

Naruto was quick to comply wanting to know what his sensei had done. Running to the dojo he looked at his reflection in the full length mirrors. Staring back at him was a different boy. The part of his cheek that wasn't bandaged looked as if it was bruised which was strange for Naruto. As far back as he could recall he didn't bruise easy like the other children and whenever he got hurt it was gone by tomorrow. He just thought everyone healed that quickly. When he learned it wasn't so he got it in his head that he must have gotten that ability from one of his parents. His arms and legs looked like had scrapes from falling as all children got. Naruto tilted his head this way and that.

"Who needs genjutsu to fool someone when ordinary means work just as well?"

Naruto jumped and looked over his shoulder at his sensei who was leaning against the door frame. Striding over to him, Shiro placed a hand reassuringly on the boy's head. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I will be close by in case something happens."

He knew that Naruto hadn't been interacting with the villagers as much as he used to before he removed the boy from the orphanage. The only contact Naruto had with them was on his runs or at the park when he was talking to the children and trying to befriend them. Shiro was well aware of the fact that even though the boy pretended that the whispers and looks didn't affect him, Naruto in fact was actually harboring some deep resentment and negative feelings.

"If it helps, think of this as another test of your shinobi skills. I'll dock points and double your training if you're caught."

Naruto growled and snatched the money and shopping list. Stepping into his sandals the boy was out the door while Shiro let out a chuckle. At least he'd been able to distract the boy. Sobering, he created a clone and sent it after Naruto. To observe only of course unless needed. "Time to check on my other student."

* * *

He trained relentlessly for two whole days never stopping except to go home to eat and sleep. By the third day his mother smeared ointment on the burns by his mouth and placed Band-Aids on them. After she applied the patches, he ran to get his father. Seeing him he called out, "Father!"

Sasuke put hands on his knees to catch his breath. When his father turned around, Sasuke tried to project his confidence. "Please come with me."

"It's still too early for you. Even if I taught you for a week, it would be the same."

"No," Sasuke stood straighter. He wasn't going to be dismissed. His father misunderstood him. He didn't want him to _teach_ him the jutsu again. He wanted him to - "Watch me. The jutsu...I worked it out. So, please. Just watch me once more."

The young Uchiha didn't know if his father saw something different in him or if he was just humoring him as the adults sometimes did. Either way, his father followed him to the dock. Sasuke flew through the hand seals with ease. He was sure he'd be able to do them in his sleep as often as he'd made them these past three days.

As he formed the tiger seal and inhaled the boy thought determinedly, _'I cannot fail. Failure is not an option at this point.'_

Letting go he exhaled and he wasn't aware that he had surpassed his father and the flame that emerged was much larger than the one he'd been shown. He was able to maintain it for a full minute and a half before he began to feel the strain. When the last of the fire dispersed and fizzled out, he turned expectantly to his father. Sasuke was proud that he'd accomplished the jutsu. Once again however, his father didn't say anything and turned away from him.

It felt as if a fist was clenching Sasuke's chest and his whole body sagged as his pride was crushed. Was he still not good enough? He wanted to cry with the unfairness as despair filled him. Why? Why wasn't he good enough for his father to say -

"As I expected of my son."

Sasuke's head snapped up. Did his father just say what he thought? Uchiha Fugaku had stopped and stood still facing away from him. "You did well. From now on, you may wear the Uchiha crest with pride. You must now improve, and then you can soar to new heights."

He did! His father was praising him! Hope and pride swelled inside the boy. His father had finally acknowledged him. That he too was his son and worthy of the name Uchiha!

"Okay!"

"Also..." There seemed to be regret and hesitation and something else when he spoke. His tone confused Sasuke. "Don't follow after your brother."

What? Those words caused the boy shock and confusion. Don't follow Nii-san? All these years of being compared to Nii-san and not living up to his records. And now, now that he was showing that he too could be as good as Itachi; his father didn't want him to? It left Sasuke full of conflicting emotions and thoughts.

* * *

After taking the grocery list and money from his sensei, Naruto went to the market place. It was both nerve-wracking and a novel experience all in one. He'd been apprehensive, doubting that he wouldn't immediately be recognized. But as he walked the streets he took careful note of the villagers' body language and reactions upon seeing him. They didn't instantly go quiet and then begin to murmur like angry bees. Nor did they glare contemptuously at him as he passed. It was strange to Naruto that these same people, who hated him, were just treating him like any other kid.

Still, Naruto was nervous and kept waiting for their attitudes to change and for their behavior to return to what he was used to and expected. Going up to one of the venders, he looked over at the man's vegetables. Not only had Shiro-sensei given him a list of ramen ingredients but it also included what they were short on. Picking up one of the white radishes, Naruto made a face. He didn't see how anyone could or wanted to make a cake out of this, but his sensei had smiled and told him he'd make a cake.

He gulped seeing the vender staring at him suspiciously. Just as Naruto was about to back away the man took him by surprise stating, "I ain't got no five finger discounts, you hooligan! Just regular priced goods!"

The boy stare at the man. Had he just implied that..."I'm not a thief!" Naruto hotly retorted a bit offended that he someone would think that of him. He was used to people accusing him of things but this was new. The man upon hearing his declaration of innocence looked as if he still didn't believe him but demanded with narrowed eyes, "You have money?"

Naruto glared at him but nodded all the same. His glare intensified when the vender declared, "Prove it."

Pulling some of the money he'd taken from his sensei, Naruto held it out with an attitude of 'there, happy now?' The man's demeanor became a bit less harsh at the prospect of a new customer. "Why do you look so nervous as to be worrying about getting caught then?"

From where he'd been sitting it had looked as if the kid had been trying to steal and when caught had a guilty look on his face. He didn't know the nervousness wasn't stemming from being caught stealing but from being caught at trying to hide that he was the village pariah.

"I've never been shopping before," Naruto told him truthfully. Before when he was in the orphanage he had no need to go shopping since everything was donated and the meals were made by the staff. Then when he moved in with Shiro-sensei, he again hadn't had to go to the market. The man had started a garden so they'd have their own vegetables and whenever the ANBU went on a mission he always made sure the kitchen was stocked up so the boy wouldn't go hungry.

"My sensei gave me a list and money to buy groceries."

"Ah, let's see this list of yours," the man said in a much better mood. If the boy had a sensei then that meant he was a shinobi. He looked rather young so maybe it was one of the instructors at the academy?

Naruto hesitantly handed over his list. After scanning it, the man helped him purchase a few vegetables. He then told Naruto where he'd get the best deals on the rest of the items on the list. The man waved sure that he was getting a new regular customer, smiled and wished the boy a good day and to come again.

The blond's head was spinning with confusion by the time he'd finished his shopping. He wondered if this was how people who weren't _him_ were usually treated. None of the venders made him leave saying that they didn't serve _his _kind. They were all eager to sell their goods to him. The total difference in how he was treated left him in a daze and lost in his thoughts.

Since his arms were full of groceries and his mind preoccupied with his thoughts, Naruto didn't register the sound of someone heading towards him. They collided and both let out sounds of surprise. Naruto hurriedly scooped up his groceries angrily grousing, "Watch who you're stepping on!" but froze when he heard a voice say, "What the hell did you just say to me brat?"

Looking up, Naruto paled. Of all the people he could have run into he just _had_ to run into the crazy snake lady. Scrambling to his feet he ignored her peering at him. "Do I know you?"

Naruto's eyes flashed in his fear realizing his mistake as soon as he'd opened his mouth. He shouldn't have said anything and she probably would have let him go. Instead he'd opened his mouth and had to shout at her then say, "No."

Anko's eyes widened then narrowed as her gaze swept over him. "It's you! The dango thief!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could while carrying bags of groceries. He knew it wasn't fast enough but he was hoping that Shiro-sensei would intervene again. He didn't care if his training was doubled or tripled. Anything to get away from the angry woman!

Anko caught Naruto and bonked him on the head. Naruto lout out a pained, "OW!" and glared at the kunoichi through watery eyes. Why did people have to hit him in the head? Didn't they know he lost brain cells whenever they did that? He'd like to keep all the ones he had thank you very much! Anko's eyes widened again in surprise. She'd expected him to vanish in a puff of smoke like he had last time.

Naruto didn't know why she looked surprised nor did he care or dwell on it. He was used to people giving him a smack when they caught him after a chase. It was nothing new; still it hurt both physically and emotionally. Why was it _always_ him?

Anko stared at him suspiciously. She thought the kid was either a very young Gennin or at least in his last class at the academy. How else could he have performed the bunshin like last time? Peering at him, she demanded, "Why didn't you just use the bunshin like last time?" She refused to believe she was in the wrong for hitting the child.

"Huh?" Then Naruto remembered that Shiro-sensei had said he'd used a variation of the bunshin when he'd rescued him and Sasuke from the crazy woman's wrath.

"Or was it that Uchiha kid who performed the clones? Yeah, that makes more sense." The Uchihas were known for their 'superior' genes like that Itachi kid. Hadn't the boy made some kind of exploding bunshins?

Naruto kept his mouth shut and let the snake lady form her own conclusions. Shiro-sensei and even Shikamaru had told him that it was easier to have people believe something if they thought they came up with it. People believed what they wanted. And they sometimes came up with a story that was more convincing for them than any lie or truth that anyone else told them. At least Naruto didn't have to lie.

Glaring down at him Anko stated, "I'll let you off the hook this time, but next time I see you or your friend, you'd better have the money to buy me dango for the ones you ate."

Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't demand petulantly, "Or what?"

Anko grinned, and the boy didn't think he liked that particular grin. It promised bad things would happen to him. It was scarily like his sensei's smile when he had a way to punish Naruto that he knew that the blond wouldn't like. Gulping he scooted back a bit as he began to sweat in fear.

"You ever seen the inside of a snake?"

* * *

Shiro was in awe of his student as well as worried. Even from across the pond in the safety of his tree, he could feel the heat from the fireball. The young Uchiha did indeed deserve the title of prodigy. To be able to create and maintain a flame that large for his age, that was something to be proud of. Apparently from the brief unguarded look on Fugaku's face, he thought the same. Shiro watched the interaction between father and son then waited for the Uchiha head to be a sufficient distance before sushining to the dock. Sasuke started in surprise.

"Sensei?"

Shiro smiled at him. "You continue to surprise, Sasuke-kun. I saw you perform your clan's jutsu. Not many Gennin could even pull that off."

Sasuke grinned full of pride until his sensei continued popping his little bubble of happiness. "However, I would advise you not to perform it again without further training."

He pouted. "Why?"

"Because you exhaust too much of your chakra and leave yourself open to counter attack. Not to mention you could seriously damage your chakra coils." Ruffling the black hair he smiled. "Naruto misses you."

Sasuke abashedly looked down, but then he grinned. Just wait till he told 'Ruto what he could do! He had learned a jutsu while 'Ruto still couldn't do any! Unless Shiro-sensei had taught him one while Sasuke had been practicing and learning his clan's katon jutsu. He eyed his sensei who sighed, seeming to know where his student's thoughts were.

"Sasuke, I told you that what you had done was impressive and that you _should_ feel proud to have accomplished that. Just don't let that pride turn to arrogance. If you do, it'll just work against you."

The Uchiha frowned, opened his mouth to say something but shut it seeing his sensei look startled then began to laugh. Seeing Sasuke's look, he shook his head still chuckling before seeming to get an idea and faced the boy. "If you don't believe me, how about I show you?"

"I thought you said not to do it again?" Sasuke frowned wondering if his sensei was trying to trick him. He wouldn't put it past him. He'd done that before and the end result had been him and 'Ruto covered head to foot in eggs, flour, and other things he didn't want to remember.

"Just this once so you'll understand." Shiro went and hopped off the dock and walked on the lake but within reach of the boy's fire jutsu. "Go ahead Sasuke-kun."

Nodding, the boy's hands flew through the seals. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!(Fire Release: Great Fireball technique)"

The flame erupted from Sasuke's mouth out over the water and engulfed his sensei, or so he'd thought. Before he could cancel the jutsu or the flame sputtered out, he felt cold steel against his exposed neck. "As I said, Sasuke-kun. It leaves you vulnerable."

Putting his kunai away he admitted, "Can you explain why I was able to get behind you like that?"

Flopping down on his rear as exhaustion hit him, the Uchiha looked up at his sensei with a thoughtful frown. He childishly believed his sensei had cheated. The man was ANBU and he was an academy student. Maybe that was it? "You're a Jounin and I'm not?"

"That's part of it," Shiro admitted. "But there's more to it than that. What have I been trying to drill into you and Naruto when you're sparring?"

Eyes widening and giving the man a questioning look Sasuke hesitantly stated, "The environment is wrong."

Nodding as a proud grin stretched across the part of his face that was covered, Shiro's eyes shined with approval. "If you'd tried that trick in close quarters like an alley where I wouldn't have much room to maneuver you'd have had a better chance at success."

Seeing that his lesson had gotten through to the boy, Shiro offered his hand to help him stand. "Let's go greet Naruto-kun and have lunch shall we?"

Nodding, Sasuke climbed on the man's back at his beckoning. Shiro quickly made his way to the home he shared with his blond charge. Thoughts somber, he wondered if the Sandaime would allow him to temporarily take custody of Sasuke as well after the massacre. The boy didn't need to be left in the abandoned Uchiha District all alone with just ghosts for company.

As soon as Shiro entered the house he could feel Naruto's irritation and annoyance. The blond angrily glared at his sensei. "I'm NEVER going shopping again!"

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, you can't let one bad experience get to you." Shiro held up his hands in surrender as he tried to placate the boy. Naruto was covered in a gooey substance and streaked with grime.

A muscle twitched at the corner of the boy's eyes. Sasuke, who'd been staring at his friend from behind their sensei stepped around him and spoke up, "What happened, 'Ruto?"

"Eh?" Naruto's attention went directly to his friend. Blue eyes widened seeing the band aids on the Uchiha's mouth and the scorch marks. "Me? What about _you_?"

While the two boys caught up with one another, Shiro quietly and subtly made for the safety of the kitchen. He went about making lunch for the three. After lunch the boy's perfected the tree leaf floating exercise. Each was able to maintain it as they moved about while the man kept an eye on the Uchiha just in case the boy showed signs of chakra exhaustion. Smiling proudly at them when they completed the skill, he informed them that he would teach them something new tomorrow. They eagerly asked him what it was, but Shiro just smiled and told them they'd have to wait and see. They both pouted while Shiro grinned at them, enjoying their misery. He could now understand why his sensei had acted thusly towards him and his teammates when he was a Gennin. Not only was it fun and amusing, but he could see that the boys _would_ definitely make sure they were here tomorrow.

When Sasuke went home it was with a feeling of accomplishment. Naruto on the other hand grumbled as he had to sit and do his bookwork.

_Updated February 29, 2012_


	7. Massacre

**RE: The Way of Shadows, The Way of Shinobi**

**A.N. - **Slight changes. Mostly near the end at the Uchiha Compound

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Chapter Seven: Massacre**

The day seemed to be crawling for Sasuke who was forced to sit through another dull day at the academy. He couldn't help feeling resentful that he could be learning so much more with Shiro-sensei! He spent most of the day glancing at the clock and glaring at it, willing it to go faster. He wanted to know what Shiro-sensei was planning on teaching him and 'Ruto. Maybe it was the next step after the tree leaf floating exercise. Maybe he was going to teach them how to climb trees? After that was the water walking, and Sasuke couldn't wait for that after seeing it in action! It was useful and cool!

The last five minutes of class was excruciating. The clock if it was possible seemed to be going even _slower_! Backwards even! It was mocking him, Sasuke just knew it. As soon as class ended, the Uchiha was the first out of his seat and out the door. He ran all the way to 'Ruto's house. He knew his parents believed him to be staying after at the academy to practice, so they wouldn't question his lateness or the condition of his clothes. It wasn't like his father or Itachi picked him up like the other parents did.

Just like all the times that Sasuke came over, Shiro-sensei opened the door before Sasuke could even knock. His sensei smiled and told him Naruto was in the back finishing his cool down exercises. Sasuke put his bag inside, took off his sandals, and sliding his feet into a pair of slippers walked to the back deck where his blond friend was gulping water down.

Blue eyes lit up seeing him. "Emo-kun!" Turning to their sensei, Naruto practically bounced up and down. "He's here now, so can you _please _tell us what you're going to teach us?"

"Alright, come inside then."

The boys quickly followed him to the dojo where they respectfully took off their slippers. Shiro-sensei couldn't be teaching them a jutsu since they were inside. Nor were they to learn tree walking yet, Sasuke realized disappointed. Maybe they were to be shown advanced katas? As the Uchiha gazed at the walls, he wondered if perhaps they were to learn how to use one of the many weapons.

Shiro faced them directly in the middle of the floor and said, "Today's lesson you'll be learning how to become each other's shadow, essentially."

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head confused.

"Watch," Shiro instructed.

The boys watched as Shiro made one seal and produced a clone directly in front of himself. Sasuke frowned because he knew that that wasn't what they had been taught in the academy. To make a bunshin one had to make three seals: ram, snake, tiger. Not only had their sensei made only one seal, it wasn't even any that they were taught.

Shiro's clone moved about, and Shiro flawlessly moved in time with it. While the clone moved, Shiro stayed behind it without it seeing that he was there even though it could _feel_ it. Dispelling the clone, Shiro told them, "This is what you're learning today. There will be missions where you'll have to be able to get close to your target without being seen by anyone else and without casualties."

He saw their disappointed looks knowing they thought he would be teaching them how to make a kage bunshin. "You'll learn the bunshin part later. For now, I want you to focus on shadowing each other."

Naruto's disappointment disappeared hearing that Shiro-sensei said that they _would_ learn to make the clones.

"I want your movements to be slow at first. You'll gain the speed and make less noise with practice. Now, Naruto-kun stand here. Good, Sasuke-kun come stand in front of him."

Sasuke was still taller than Naruto, but only by an inch. Naruto was naturally smaller but at least his growth wasn't stunted this time around. Shiro made sure the boy got the nutrition he needed. Since they were almost the same height, Shiro thought now would be the perfect time to teach them this. He also knew that the boys would view it as just another useful skill or a game at the moment. They had no idea it was used for silent killing, for assassinations.

The boys moved about the dojo slowly with Shiro correcting when needed. "Naruto, Sasuke has longer legs; you need to keep that in mind." When it was Sasuke's turn, he commented, "Watch Naruto's back, Sasuke. You can tell which way he'll move."

Naruto was better at anticipating the movements than Sasuke was. That was mostly due to the fact that reading body language had been important to his wellbeing when he lived in the orphanage. He was also used to having to hide and hide well. Sasuke was better at reading people's expressions. Living with the Uchiha it became second nature to look beyond the stoic faces to see what they were _really_ feeling. The Uchiha was a quick learner though and was getting the hang of it by the time Shiro called practice to a halt.

"You both did very well. We'll continue it tomorrow, but for now it's late."

Over the month or so Naruto had noticed his sensei acting oddly. He watched the man out of the corner of his eye as they ate dinner. Shiro-sensei seemed anxious and was more silent than usual. There was an odd expression that the boy couldn't name on his sensei's face as he gazed out the window at night. Following his gaze, Naruto saw he was once again staring at the waxing moon.

"Naruto," Shiro spoke suddenly causing the blond to startle. The man's voice was serious as he stated, "Tomorrow I have something I have to take care of. You'll be on your own, but I expect you to continue your studies without slacking off."

Naruto frowned and let out a sigh. He got that speech whenever his sensei was to go on a mission. He hadn't been on a mission in a week or so though even if he _had_ been disappearing lately during the mornings. Usually it was while Naruto was doing his exercises or was running his laps around the village.

"Where are you going sensei?"

Shiro shook his head and the boy knew better than to ask further. It would be pointless to try and follow too. Naruto had tired that once only to have lost him between one eye blink and the next. His sensei was _fast_!

"If I'm not back by the time Sasuke-kun comes, you two continue with your lessons. I want you both to stay inside or on our property until I return." Looking into confused blue eyes he stressed, "It's important you do as I say. Do you understand?"

Even though he didn't, Naruto knew better than to question his sensei at the moment. "Yes, sensei."

Nodding, Shiro stood and collected their plates to wash. In bed, Naruto tossed and turned unable to go to sleep right away. He was too worried about what was wrong with his sensei. He'd never given him an order to stay home before. Was something going to happen? He didn't want anything to happen to his sensei because he was his family now. Along with Sasuke and the friends he made at the park. Even though he knew he'd have them, he was still afraid. If Shiro-sensei left would they leave him too?

When he finally did fall asleep it was a restless one. When he got up in the morning, unsurprisingly Shiro-sensei was already gone. Breakfast was set out and still warm so he couldn't have been gone long. Even though he wasn't there, Naruto made sure to eat everything knowing somehow his sensei would know if he didn't.

Falling into his daily routine, Naruto ate, cleaned up, and began his warm up exercises. Like always he ended his run around Konoha at the park. He went and talked to a couple girls until their parents saw and quickly dragged their daughters away. They made sure to glare at him as they left. This happened more often than not when he tried to talk or play with the other children, but Naruto tried to not let it get to him. He _did_ find his friends Choji and Shikamaru talking to another boy. They played until Choji and Shikamaru had to leave for the academy. Naruto got to play a bit longer with the boy he learned was Inuzuka Kiba until both boys had to go. Kiba went back home to the kennels while Naruto continued his daily routine.

Going to the training area, Naruto practiced his aim and accuracy then moved on to his katas as a warming down exercise. Briefly the boy wondered if he should work on his tracking skills, but he usually did that with his sensei. Since his sensei wasn't there, and he didn't know exactly what he should try and track, he went home for lunch. There still wasn't any sign that Shiro-sensei had come back while he'd been out.

Naruto worried his lip wondering what could be keeping his sensei. It couldn't be a mission. Shiro-sensei _always_ told him when it was and he didn't know any missions that took a day. Well, there were courier missions to the border or to the villages...but those took more than a day.

Sensei still wasn't back when Sasuke came for training. The boys went to the dojo after the Uchiha asked where the man was. He'd been surprised he actually had to knock and even more surprised when his friend answered the door. He'd assumed that their sensei was on a mission. Shiro _was_ ANBU and they took more missions then all the others. At least, that's what Sasuke believed since Itachi was constantly on missions. So he'd asked where their sensei was and learned that it wasn't a mission, but Naruto didn't know where he was. The blond repeated the instructions he'd received causing Sasuke to frown, but to follow through. Like his friend knew Shiro would somehow know if he didn't eat his breakfast, Sasuke knew the man would somehow know if they'd skipped out on training.

They had shadowed each other the rest of the day and could do it pretty well if the other didn't make a move too quickly or try to trick the other. Taking a break as they ate a snack, Sasuke stated, "Sensei isn't the only one acting strange."

"Whaddaya mean?" Naruto had filled in his friend about how odd their sensei had been acting.

"'Tachi-nii. He's been ignoring me, but this morning...This morning after I asked Nii-san to help me with my shuriken training, he was like the old Itachi."

Sasuke had felt relieved, but it was short lived as he saw the crack in the wall. It made him remember that day his brother and father became estranged. The day his brother's sharingan changed into that strange one. He'd asked his father just this morning if there were different sharingans. He'd learned that it was called the mangekyo, but that was all. Thinking about his brother as he talked with 'Ruto, Sasuke suddenly realized, "He seemed sad."

* * *

Knowing Naruto would be up soon, Shiro made breakfast and left it on the table for the boy. He then went and perched himself where he'd have a clear view of the Uchiha District. He mostly watched the main house. Staying absolutely still he monitored the Uchiha's movements. It didn't seem at all different than it had all week when he'd come to spy while Naruto was running laps. Yet today, it _felt_ different.

The man had learned to listen to his instincts. They saved his life more times than he could count. Whenever he'd ignored the warnings his instincts screamed at him, he almost always regretted it later. Right now they were screaming at him that he was right. The Uchiha massacre would be tonight. He had known it would fall around this date on a full moon, but hadn't known which day.

Shiro had debated and struggled with himself all week. Should he or shouldn't he do something about the massacre? What would be the repercussions if he intervened? Would it be for better or worse? Who knew how far the conspiracy ran which was probably why the order was for everyone in the compound to die. Even the civilian non-shinobi Uchiha. They were taking the route it would be best to eliminate threats and anyone who could and likely would try again. If they left any Uchiha alive, it was more than probable they would try for another coup. And the next one would cost more lives than those of just one clan.

If he harbored any doubts they were wiped away upon catching sight of Itachi leaving the compound. The teen had a distinct air one was used to associating with shinobi preparing for a mission. The boy also had a look of one condemned, which clinched it for Shiro. Itachi was to kill the clan tonight with Madara's help and to infiltrate Akatsuki.

Waiting until he was sure he could move freely without being spotted by the Konoha Police Force or anyone else, and that he wouldn't run into Itachi, Shiro went to put his own plans into motion. Attired in his ANBU gear and mask, he made his way to the Hokage Tower. Entering though the window as all ANBU did, Shiro knelt before the Hokage. The man behind the desk tried not to show his surprise. Yet the man had had a feeling this ANBU would show up either today or tomorrow. "Kitsune, this is unexpected."

"Forgive me for the intrusion, Hokage-sama, but we must talk."

From the tone of his voice and the younger man's posture, Sarutobi knew it was a matter that needed no audience. The Hokage dismissed his guards and the ANBU that was always on guard in his office, Shiro didn't move until the office's security seals were activated. Moving the fox mask to rest on the side of his head, he looked at the old man with a grave expression. The two stared at each other until the younger broke the silence. "The Uchiha massacre is tonight, isn't it?"

Sarutobi knew he shouldn't be surprised. Fox came from a different timeline afterall, where the massacre had already taken place. However he was not prepared for what the man said next.

"I know Itachi will spare his younger brother out of love, but if he truly loves his brother he will kill Sasuke as well." Shiro's voice was emotionless as he continued. "In my timeline, Itachi spares Sasuke, and I'm aware of the reasons behind it. It was not the best way to go about to ensure that his brother would absolve him of his crimes."

"You want your student to die?" Sarutobi wasn't sure if that was what the man in front of him was implying. If that were the case why had he even taken the Uchiha on as a student? Shiro had informed him when he'd begun to teach Sasuke. Knowing that the ANBU that were watching Shiro and Naruto would report it to the Hokage, Shiro had gone and told the old man himself so it wouldn't look like he was trying to hide it.

Shiro was quiet for so long that Sarutobi believed that that _was_ what the man wanted. Voice devoid of emotion the Hokage recognized the inflection in the tone when Shiro began to speak. It was what all veteran shinobi did in order to give a report without their emotions or views taking over.

"Let me tell you of the fate of Uchiha Sasuke in my timeline. Tonight he'll come home to bodies littering the Uchiha District. Shinobi and civilian alike. He'll race to his home to find his brother, the person he idolizes, loves, and resents standing over the corpses of his mother and father, bloodied sword in hand. Itachi had waited for him to get home before killing his parents. He'll use the mangekyo sharingan on Sasuke trapping him in a genjutsu. Making him witness the deaths of his family over and over. Do you have any idea what that would do to a child's psyche? Let alone the damage genjutsu does to a child's brain?"

The man took a deep breath and let it out to regain control and stamp down on his emotions. "No one even tries to console the boy let alone have Yamanaka-san help him get through his issues. Almost everyone in this village will pander to him and feel pity because he's the 'last' Uchiha. Everyone will forget that before the massacre what they said about the Uchiha. They'll only see him as a symbol of what his family used to be. They'll only see him as their hope of restoring the name of Konoha that Itachi put a stain on. No one will come to know the boy as _himself_.

"Itachi's plan does work to a certain degree. Sasuke's soul will be filled with rage and hatred towards his brother. His thoughts will be consumed with revenge. People won't matter to him, and he'll hold them all in disdain. People are only a means to get what he wants which is power. Everyone else are nobodies and are in his way. He'll be assigned a sensei who can teach him about the sharingan, but just like everyone else, doesn't see the boy for who he is but as a reminder. Sasuke will see his teammates as useless until something happens. When it does, he'll begin to use the other boy on his team as a measuring stick. To judge if he's close enough to take on Itachi.

"Soon he'll feel as if this place isn't giving him what he wants and needs in order to kill Itachi. Sasuke will leave the village becoming a nukenin(1). He was offered power, and he took it. He'll get his revenge and kill his brother, but learns the truth about the real reason for the massacre. He'll remember the image he'd buried when he awoke his sharingan. The image of his brother crying as he fulfilled his duty to his Hokage."

Serious amethyst eyes bored into Hiruzen's black ones. "Sasuke will hate this village. He'll attack the summit of the Kages to try and kill Shimura, Mitokadu, and Utatane before bringing his wrath down on Konoha."

Looking out the window to gaze at the Hokage Monument at the faces carved into it, he softly stated, "Just as the Senju and Uchiha created Konoha, it is their descendants who hold the fate of the village in their hands."

Shiro didn't bother bringing up the many fights or the end results of many of the Uchiha/Uzumaki stand offs. Nor about the Sandaime's mistake of not killing Orochimaru when he had the chance also played a part in the coming war. While the man was lost in thought, the Hokage frowned as he himself though over what was said. Is this why his successor had sent Shiro into the past? If what he was saying came to pass then it would be best if Sasuke was killed as well. Unfortunately he promised Itachi already that the boy would be left unharmed. In exchange Itachi wouldn't sell out any of Konoha's secrets and he would take the fall for the massacre.

"Let me have guardianship of the boy." Shiro's eyes locked onto the Hokage's. "It'll do him more harm than good to continue to live in the Uchiha Compound."

Hiruzen frowned as he gazed at his shinobi. Hadn't the man just been petitioning for the boy's death? As it is… "I know the council will not approve it. You already have custody of Naruto-kun. They will not relinquish the last Uchiha to someone they don't know."

Shiro's expression darkened briefly, but his voice stayed calm albeit a bit cold. "I'm aware of that. As well as the fact that people will constantly remind him of the fact that his family is gone. He does not need that, but time to grieve properly for his family. Sasuke should also be told the truth about why his family was killed."

"That I cannot do. The Uchiha massacre is an S-class secret."

Shiro knew he would have to try and get through the man and not let his emotions get in the way. That was why shinobi were taught that emotionally investing yourself is not good. The academy does a poor job of teaching the students what shinobi life is really like or how to compartmentalize so they can complete the mission.

"I know you're trying to preserve the Uchiha name so there's no mark of shame upon it, but the boy must be told. Please, Hokage-sama." Shiro bowed, forehead touching the floor. "Let me have guardianship and allow me to explain why tonight had to happen."

"You've stated Uchiha Sasuke will turn his hatred towards the village." Hiruzen stared at the prostrate man on the floor. He knew that for any shinobi to lower their pride to beg that is was important to them. But Hiruzen was Hokage and had to think about his village as a whole and not the few. "How is telling him at a younger age to change his mind?"

Shiro didn't allow himself to feel even the tiniest flare of hope that he'd gotten the man's attention and might actually get what he wanted. Since he knew how Sasuke's mind worked he knew that if told correctly the boy's vengeance would be directed at the right people and wouldn't hate the village as a whole since he didn't know everyone. Instead he'd hate the correct people and would more than likely form a way to exact revenge on them.

"It'll be someone who actually cares for him rather than someone wanting to use him that is telling him what he has wanted to hear ever since this night. If Itachi's reasons are explained and why it could not be averted." Sitting in seiza(2), he continued as he kept his gaze on the Sandaime. "His mind is still young, innocent of the burdens a shinobi is placed under."

It was also uncorrupted and undamaged from being placed under the mangekyo twice while his mind was still developing. There was also no curse seal with tainted chakra to deal with. Now to give the man an opening. "With your permission I would like to take the boys outside the village. Let them see what they are fighting to protect. Let them see that the world is rough all over and not just in their lives."

"That I _know_ the council will not approve of. They will not want the sharingan nor the Kyuubi to fall into enemy hands."

"They won't while I'm here. I will kill for those boys to keep them safe. And I know for a fact the civilian council has no say in shinobi affairs. As for the shinobi council, it's the clan head who can only advise you about the clans. They have no authority to veto your commands. Also I am guardian to Uzumaki Naruto, I can vote for him in council as acting head of the Uzumaki clan." As for the elders that's all they were: advisers.

Sarutobi sighed because what he said was true in regards to the Uzumaki. With it, if he wanted, Shiro could press his claim and sit in on the council. "I still don't see how that works to our advantage?"

Something flashed quickly in the eyes for the Sandaime to catch, but he _did_ see the cunning and smug smile before it vanished as if it'd never been. "That would be the easy part. All you have to tell them is the sharingan can control the Kyuubi. They know this. So if they want to view it like that, Sasuke-kun can be Naruto-kun's guard."

Sarutobi stared before he allowed himself a small laugh before sobering. "Even if you're granted that, they would never permit Naruto to leave the village. Not until he's a Genin."

"And in order to make Genin he'd have to attend the academy for at least a year," Shiro mused thoughtfully. A cunning smile spread across the man's face. One that was very familiar to the Sandaime.

"What are you thinking?"

"Simply this. Give me guardianship of Sasuke. He'll have his own apartment so no one will know he is living with Naruto. The boys will go to the academy. When it's time for the Genin test, let them take it secretly. When they pass, I will take them on a mission that might prove to take a while. While we complete the mission, they'll get to be exposed to the outside world."

"And what, pray tell, is this mission?"

Shiro was openly grinning. "To find your students, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama. To bring them back here for you to choose your successor."

Sarutobi felt a bit offended even though he was old he didn't think he could be written off just yet. "I know I am old, but I still -"

"Begging your pardon, Hokage-sama, but it _is_ time to choose a Godaime. A Godaime is needed to keep Konoha strong. If not, you'll be letting the Yondaime's sacrifice be in vain." Not to mention Shiro's mission would be for naught.

When the man tried to argue against either of his students becoming his successor, Shiro didn't know if he wanted to laugh, be annoyed, or a bit of both. He did say that Sarutobi must have thought there were no worthy contenders for the Hokage mantle as none in the village had been chosen as candidates. The old man had sat in the seat for _seven years_ without even considering a replacement. Shiro told him that he should look forward to retirement; hardly anyone ever lived to be as old as the Sandaime who was a shinobi. The man could spend more time with his grandson Konohamaru. And there would be no paperwork!

When Sarutobi sighed again then asked why the boys taking the test to be Genin secret, Shiro stared. To him it was saying that the Hokage had conceded and now they were just haggling over and ironing out details. But to not know why the Genin test had to be taken with the fewest witnesses possible and not marked down...

"You don't realize, do you?" Shaking his head, it was Shiro's turn to give a tired sigh. He knew that in wartime the graduation age lowered and the most promising students placed through an accelerated training program. Promotions were often given on the field. During peace time the graduating age raised and the curriculum more evenly spread out. Shiro wasn't sure which was better truthfully.

"The older shinobi, they realize that Naruto and the Kyuubi are not one and the same. The younger generation is clueless thanks to your decrees. Those in the middle, those that were young and lost people to the Kyuubi...They believe that the boy is the Kyuubi sealed in human form. Do you really think that those people will like seeing the jinchuuriki advance so early ahead of their own children? Never mind that those that want to be a shinobi in the first place are already cracked in some way. They won't take into account his hard work got him there. They will think it's the fox's influence."

For Naruto it will always be an uphill battle. Most would think his large chakra reserve was from the kyuubi which was only partially true. As for Sasuke...It would be the same trying to live up to an impossible ideal he held in his mind.

"As for Sasuke, that is all the village needs is to think that he is another Itachi. The boy will continue to have to fight to free himself of his brother's shadow."

The Hokage and Shiro came to an agreement. While Shiro taught the boys preparing them for the Genin test, the Sandaime would look for a successor. If Sarutobi found none worthy, Shiro and the boys would be assigned the mission to bring the two sennin still loyal to Konoha back. Of course the two men would have to think of something to explain away their absence. Naruto and Shiro's presence wouldn't be missed as much as Sasuke's would. At least they had the year to think of one.

It took a while to get the paperwork drawn up. They would have to wait until tomorrow for it to be officially stamped by the Hokage. Taking his leave, Shiro went to the Hokage Monument and sat in the niche between the Sandaime and Yondaime. Everything that could be done had been. It was up to the Sandaime and the boys now.

Having seen to everything he could, Shiro headed home and was glad he returned when he did. The boys were debating over whether or not Sasuke should go home or not. The Uchiha was saying he should go home but looked to be swaying in the direction of staying. Naruto had almost convinced him to stay for dinner when Shiro made his presence known. "And what _is_ for dinner, Naruto-kun?"

Shiro smiled at how both boys jumped. It was interesting to watch the relief in the blue eyes turn to annoyed anger. "Shouldn't you be telling _us_ that?"

Sasuke's curiosity however could not be contained. "Where were you sensei?"

"I had something that needed to be seen to...Paperwork and so on."

Naruto made a face. He _hated_ paperwork! It always made his hand cramp and his head hurt. Laughing at the boy's expression, Shiro ruffled the blond's hair on his way to the kitchen. "And you already know that it is important for a shinobi to know how to at least passably cook for yourself, Naruto-kun."

While they ate, Shiro couldn't help watching the two boys as they animatedly talked and gestured. They were both telling him about their day and when it got to the point of them training together they sometimes overlapped and even argued about a certain point in the story.

"Sensei," Naruto broke through Shiro's silent musings. "When are you going to teach us tree climbing?"

"Soon."

"How soon is soon?" Sasuke pressed. Both boys were excited at the prospect of learning a new technique. They were happy that Shiro-sensei thought they'd be ready for it. Naruto know and Sasuke had learned that if Shiro mentioned something it meant he thought they were or would be ready soon. If he didn't, he would have told them so. Instead of saying 'soon', he would have said, 'later'.

"For now, why don't you two show me how you've progressed."

Both pouted, but they eagerly went to demonstrate how they could move like second nature as the others shadow. Looking at the time Sasuke stated, "Sensei, I should head home. It's really late."

Shiro looked outside and made a decision. Technically he wasn't lying since he did have the Hokage's permission. Just it wasn't known to anyone else. "It's alright Sasuke-kun. You have permission to be here tonight."

Naruto's face lit up, one hand fisting and punching the air. "Sleepover! Come on, Emo-kun, help me with the extra futon!"

Sasuke nodded and followed behind his blond friend. Had sensei changed his mind about telling his parents about 'Ruto and his training?

Shiro winced as the boys went to Naruto's room. They trusted him and had no reason to doubt him, and he had just abused that trust whether they knew it or not. _'It's better this way,'_ Shiro tried to convince himself. The boys were oblivious and happy. Itachi wouldn't mentally torture his younger brother into hating him and poisoning the boy's mind from that point onward.

Gazing out the window and wondering how in the world you tell a child that their entire family had just been killed, Shiro frowned. Coming back to before the Uchiha Massacre hadn't been planned. When he'd come close to the village after he'd regained his strength, Shiro had stared disbelievingly at the four heads on the mountain. Sure, they knew it was a possibility and they had planned on him coming back before Tsunade took the seat as Godaime. He supposed he should just be grateful he wasn't flung back further.

He blinked when he realized that he hadn't heard any noise coming from the boys for some time. That was highly unusual. Quickly getting to his feet, he searched the house but didn't find them. Growling, he made a few shadow clones and had them search the village while he headed for the Uchiha District hoping that he was wrong. The nasty feeling roiling in his gut told him that he wasn't.

Pumping chakra into his legs to move faster and leap further, his heart nearly leaped out of his mouth seeing Naruto and Sasuke at the main house. Naruto was tugging on the other boy's arm pleading with him. His words just reached Shiro. "Come on, Sasuke. We can go get sensei he'll help. You heard your dad not to go in."

Sasuke was fighting and trying to push the blond away. Shiro leapt down just as Naruto fell and Sasuke reached to open the door. Shiro grabbed the Uchiha around the waist pulling holding him close as he turned away from the door kicking it closed before the boy could see Itachi standing over the bodies of Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke looked up at him with tears in his fear and horror filled eyes. "Why? What's going on?"

"Not here." Having a shadow clone pick Naruto up he knocked both boys out apologizing in his mind to them as he handed Sasuke off to another clone. With his clones streaking back towards his house he turned and quickly made a few altered hand signs as he took a deep breath and let the katon jutsu out. The fire was hotter and more controlled but was still able to blister his lips as he incinerated the bodies of the dead.

That of course drew attention as he ran among the bodies aiming for the heads to make sure they were destroyed. Ducking under Itachi's swipe with the tanto, he continued his momentum and kicked his foot in a sweeper kick. The Uchiha jumped to avoid it and brought up his knee to try and connect with Shiro's face. The man leaned his head away to avoid most of the damage and only sustained a grazed cheek. Rolling away as Itachi lept back, Shiro did another katon this one aimed at the teenager knowing he'd miss, but he wasn't directly aiming at the Uchiha but at the main house behind him.

Smirking when Itachi moved away from the fire, Shiro cut the jutsu and dodged as a swipe was aimed for him again, but this time he twisted and shoved both hands out hard as he did so connecting with the younger's chest. "Shouldn't you be making your escape before the ANBU come Itachi-san?"

There was puzzlement on the teen's face as he as he stood in a ready position. "You're that man from before."

"I am. And as I stated then. I do not wish for Danzou to get an eye from the Uchiha clan."

Shiro had originally thought that Danzou had harvested from the dead Uchiha. It never crossed his mind until he started to incinerate the bodies that Madara could just as well have collected them as Root to have given to Shimura as a token.

"The fire will draw attention Itachi-san. You wanted a witness; I shall be your witness that you slew the clan."

Sure enough they could feel chakra presences coming their way. Itachi looked indecisive for a moment before giving a long look at the man then nodding. While the Uchiha ran off, Shiro went back to running around destroying the thing the clan had prided themselves on. The ANBU was hoping that Madara didn't want attention draw to him just yet since he had a plan going in motion now. He did _not_ want to face off against him at the moment.

When he was sure he got those that had held the sharingan, Shiro suppressed his chakra and made his way home. Once there he waited for the boys to wake up. Naruto was the first awake and flinched under his sensei's cold hard stare. "Just why were you two in the Uchiha Compound?"

"We just went to get some of Sasuke-kun's clothes," the blond replied downtrodden. He'd never been subjected to this side of his sensei before.

"And that couldn't have waited until morning?" Shiro's tone was sharper than he intended it to come out. Naruto hung his head.

"My clothes are too small..."

Shiro sighed and tried to repress his frustration and looked to the Uchiha when he began to stir. Hopefully since the boy hadn't been put through the mangekyo, and he hadn't activated his sharingan, nor seen his brother, it wouldn't be as bad as from his time.

"Naruto please go out and sit on the couch. Do not move until I come out and tell you that you can."

"Yes, sensei." Naruto dejectedly walked out of the room only hesitating to look at his friend and sensei. Sasuke was just sitting up on the spare futon while Shiro stood with his arms crossed. Swallowing, the boy left the room and went to go sit on the couch as instructed.

There was no easy way to say this so Shiro looked sorrowfully yet stern into his student's eyes. "Sasuke, you must promise me that you will hear me out and listen to _everything_ I say, understand?"

Sasuke swallowed and nodded. "I promise."

Shiro took a deep breath. "For you to understand what has happened tonight, you need to know all of it. What do you know about your clan and the founding of Konoha?"

"Nii-san said the Uchiha have always been Konoha's protectors and kept the peace."

"The Police Force," Shiro nodded. "Do you know when or why the Konoha Police Force was created?"

Sasuke shook his head. Shiro sat down in front of him so they could be more at eye level.

"Two major clans created Konoha: the Senju and the Uchiha. Both were really strong and amazing shinobi. It was them that had inspired the other nations into making their own hidden villages by making peace with the clans they fought. You know that each of the five elemental countries has a Kage? The people chose Senju Hashirama as their Kage the Shodaime. More than likely it was because with his Mokuton(3) he was able to literally create parts of the village.

"Uchiha Madara who was head of the Uchiha clan at the time did not approve. He thought an Uchiha should be Hokage. He tried to convince the Uchiha clan of his way of thinking. The clan didn't agree with him, wanting this peace not another war. So, Madara left and when he returned to challenge the Shodaime, it was with Kyuubi's help. The Shodaime beat Madara. Hashirama's brother Tobirama became the Nidame."

Shiro looked at Sasuke who was listening very attentively. "You have to remember that the hidden villages aren't that old really, Sasuke-kun. And it was still in the fledgling stages when this was happening. They were creating the academy and the laws for the village. After the fight with Madara and Tobirama becoming Nidaime, I believe that he just wanted to show the Uchiha that he didn't blame all of their clan for the action of one member. So he gave the Uchiha the Police Force.

"Some of the Uchiha didn't see it that way and began to grow resentful. By the time the Sadaime became Hokage, that negativity had festered. They helped create and protect Konoha. Why shouldn't an Uchiha become Hokage instead of the Senju? Sarutobi Hiruzen was a student of the Nidaime so he was basically a Senju in their eyes. I think it was the last straw when the Yondaime became Hokage. It might have been okay though since he was an orphan and was a genius when it came to fighting as well as planning."

"Why?" Sasuke's brow was wrinkled in his confusion. From what he'd learned at the academy they were all really strong. There were many clans now but Sasuke had been taught that the Uchiha were the elite.

Shiro gazed at the boy, wondering if he should really reveal this secret. The truth would come out at some point. Sighing, he replied, "The Uchiha's sharingan is the only thing that can 'control' the Kyuubi. There was much distrust between the Uchiha and the other shinobi of the village. Then the Kyuubi attacked the village and the village's beloved leader died to protect them. Some believed it to be the work of Uchiha. Soon, the clan decided that they'd had enough. They planned a coup to take over the village. Your father was the leader."

Sasuke shook his head in denial. "You're wrong! Father wouldn't -"

"Sasuke!" The boy shut his mouth. "You promised to hear everything first, did you not?"

Sasuke gulped and nodded. He sat petulantly with a slight frown on his young face and Shiro again thought maybe this was a mistake, but believed that it was for the best to get it out now. This time, the boy would be getting answers instead of being left to hear all the rumors and having no one talk to him directly. It wasn't given time to stew and build within him.

"Your father used your older brother to spy on Konoha." Sasuke gasped, looking at his sensei. "Except Itachi had already given his loyalty to the village. He'd seen the tail end of the Third Shinobi World War. He did not wish to see it again. If the Uchiha turned on Konoha and caused a civil war, it would lead to another Shinobi War. It would weaken Konoha and while we were weak, the other nations would take advantage and strike at us. Itachi-san wanted to avoid that so he became a double agent. He spied on the Uchiha for Konoha. Sandaime-sama tried to talk peace with the Uchiha, but they refused. So, the motion was passed to eliminate the threat to Konoha."

Eyes large and body shaking Sasuke stuttered already fearing the answer. He might not have been a genius like his brother, but he was smart. "Wh-who?"

"Itachi-san." Shiro spoke softly. Sasuke shook his head again, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Your brother wouldn't allow anyone else to massacre the clan. That burden belonged to him alone. It was his clan, his responsibility. He only had one request. That you be spared. You are innocent and too young to have known of the coup. You believed Uchiha was a proud clan, uncorrupted. Itachi-san wanted you to continue to think along those lines. He didn't want you to know about it. He was prepared to make you hate him so you could keep your ideals. So you would avenge the Uchiha and cleanse him of the crime. He killed the clan. It would be your job to kill him. To finish it."

Sasuke just sat there, his mind in a whirl. Memories of the night he heard his father telling Nii-san he was the connection to the village. The things his Nii-san said were now making sense, but...Sasuke shook his head and cried. He didn't even hear his sensei leave or Naruto enter. He clung to his friend though when the boy hugged him.

Shiro didn't sleep and was sure that if Sasuke got any sleep it would only be because he'd cried himself to sleep. He was awake when an ANBU appeared with a missive from the Hokage. Inside the scroll were the guardianship papers for Uchiha Sasuke. There was a note telling him to keep the Uchiha home since the village could talk of nothing but the massacre. He would also have to go to the Hokage and report his doings at the compound. He was sure that having the clan barbequed hadn't been in the agenda, and he'd have to answer for that.

The man was sitting at the table when the boys woke up. He looked them over and could see that they both looked exhausted. Sasuke more so than Naruto. Breakfast was a quiet affair, and Naruto had to nudge his friend to eat. Shiro had the blond to go fold up the futons, and he was to shower first. Naruto nodded and left without saying a word.

"What do you plan on doing, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stared at the table. He'd been thinking about everything and Shiro didn't pressure him. He just waited in the silence until the boy looked up with determined eyes. "I'll do what Nii-san wants. I'll avenge the Uchiha and...and make it better."

* * *

**Meanings -**

1 – Nukenin = Missing Nin, rogue ninja

2 – Seiza = formal sitting position where the legs are under you, back straight, hands on thighs.

3 – Mokuton = Wood Release.

Hope the fight thing came out okay. I like this one better than the original but feel free to tell me if you don't.

_Updated March 17 , 2012_


	8. Aftermath

**RE: The Way of Shadows, The Way of Shinobi**

**A.N. - **Complete overhaul. Only the beginning is fairly the same. Hopefully it helps with Sasuke's emotional state. And once again hope the brief fight is okay. All chapters up to here have been beta'd by XLokia

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Chapter Eight: Aftermath**

The days after the massacre were hard for Sasuke. He had to deal with everyone thinking his brother was a cold blooded monster who killed his family for no reason. Whenever he heard people talking about it, he would become enraged and glare at them. How _dare_ they talk about his Nii-san like that! If not for Itachi, they could have been dead! He wanted to yell at them, but he couldn't. Shiro-sensei had told him that it was an S-class secret and that were he to tell anyone, he would die as would the person he told. The only exception was 'Ruto since he'd already told his friend the night when he'd cried. The boys had talked before going to get breakfast.

Sasuke was still upset and confused. He was angry at his brother, and he hated him for killing his family. Yet he still loved him and after talking with 'Ruto and his sensei, he was angry at his family for making his Nii-san choose. He was angry at the Hokage and the council for also deciding to kill his family, as well as making Itachi the villain. Most of all, he'd been angry for a while at Shiro-sensei. His sensei was strong, so why hadn't he done something? He could have stopped it! He knew about it, and that was why he'd wanted Sasuke to stay with 'Ruto at his home.

He'd screamed and yelled at his sensei and even tried to attack him. Shiro had let him vent and hit him when Sasuke tried to say that he could have done something if only Shiro would let him. When he said that, the man set him straight. He told him that yes, Sasuke had some training, but he was no match for Itachi. He told him his brother had been not only an Uchiha, but ANBU. He was the elite of the elite. There was no way Sasuke could have hoped to come out of that on top. Not to mention that it would have broken Itachi's heart to have to face his baby brother. Sasuke hadn't wanted to hear it and had to have it physically drilled into his head. Shiro's face had been emotionless when he'd taken the boy to the yard and told Sasuke to come at him with everything he had to try and kill him.

It was over in a matter of seconds. Shiro had the boy pinned with a kunai to his throat and Sasuke trying not to cry. Plunging the kunai into the ground near the boy's face, Shiro sat back on his heels as he squatted next to his student. Sasuke had snarled and ripped the kunai out and tried to lunge at the man. Shiro only leaned to the side, reached out grabbing Sasuke's arm that held the kunai and wrenched it back. Sasuke turned into the pull and went to punch his sensei with his free hand. Shiro merely leaned his head and upper body back slightly and twisted the boy's wrist so he'd drop the kunai. Letting Sasuke's momentum carry him forward the boy stumbled and wasn't able to get his balance back before a sweep kick had him face down on the ground.

Sasuke let out a wordless scream and beat the ground with his fist until he was scooped up and wrapped in the arms of his sensei. The boy cried until he was done venting and then vowed that he wouldn't cry anymore. Crying wouldn't accomplish anything. He _would_ get stronger so he wouldn't be helpless. He'd do what his Nii-san wanted. He'd make sure that the council and the Hokage paid for what they did. It might take him awhile but he would. He wouldn't bring another war down upon Konoha. He'd set 'Tachi free by killing him, and he'd bring honor back to the Uchiha name.

Shiro-sensei and 'Ruto had gone with him to gather his things from the Uchiha Compound; the possessions that he just couldn't leave behind and that hadn't been destroyed by the fire. Naruto was henged in a jutsu that had caused a strange expression to cross their sensei's face when the blond had done it. Sasuke had stared for a while wondering why his friend would create something like that. Of course the man had told the blond to make a few adjustments which the boy had complied with. So instead of a blond haired girl in pigtails, a male teen with brown hair and eyes with taped cheeks walked with him while Shiro-sensei was in his ANBU gear following in the shadows.

Along the way though, he got looks of pity when the people saw him. They would stop talking whenever he was near and would whisper when they thought he couldn't hear. Eyes simmering with anger, he clenched his fists. A hand on his shoulder made him look over at his friend whose eyes were filled with understanding.

"You'll get used to it," Naruto softly told him.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't _want_ to get used to it! He wanted it to be how it used to. He wanted his family alive and his Nii-san promising to train with him only to poke him in the forehead and tell him next time. To spend the few precious moments he could with 'Tachi. To get his father's approval because he could pull off a jutsu that the man thought that he was too young to get. Having his mother dote on him and tell him that she and his father spoke about him and were proud of him. He wanted his cousins that he occasionally played with.

He looked over at his friend who was smiling, ignoring the idiotic gossipers. He had been debating ever since he was told the truth, if he should tell 'Ruto his thoughts. Would 'Ruto stand with him or side against him? Would he lose the only friend he had? 'Ruto was the only one who saw him for him and not as the 'last' Uchiha. 'Ruto was fond of the Hokage though. When he'd told the blond that it had been the man's order to have his family killed Naruto had been in denial as well and angry that the man he looked up to had done something like that. But then he'd gone quiet and stated, "'Being Hokage means the village and its people are your first priority.'"

"What?"

"That's what Shiro-sensei told me when I said I wanted to be Hokage." Canting his head, the blond had stated. "I think that was what he was telling me was that if I was Hokage, I have to make hard choices like that. It was Uchiha or the village."

They'd been quiet and gone for breakfast after that. Sighing he glared at another person who was gossiping.

" - did you expect from an Uchiha?"

"- heard Sasuke only survived because he wasn't there."

" - was all crazy and -"

"- wonder what if he's going to be like that too?"

"A ryo for your thoughts, Emo-kun."

"You don't have a ryo to your name," he automatically responded a bit relieved to have his friend interrupting the villagers so he only heard his friend and not them. He smiled slightly when Naruto stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Face becoming serious Naruto canted his head. "You can tell me, Sasuke."

Glancing around, Sasuke led the blond to the dock where his father had showed him how to perform the clan's jutsu. There he told Naruto exactly what he planned on doing and what he'd come up with after hearing about the massacre. Naruto was silent as he digested everything and thought. Biting his lip in indecision, the boy understood and agreed with his friend, but on another...Slowly, Naruto stated, "I won't tell, but I gotta think."

Nodding, Sasuke was relieved that the blond hadn't outright rejected him or what he'd said. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the blond going and telling their sensei or the Hokage. He'd seen the look in the blue eyes when he'd told him what Shiro-sensei had told him. It was the same as his face probably looked like when he'd heard it; as if seeing their idol for the first time as being truly human.

Sasuke was just glad that they were done with getting things to make it look like he was living in the apartment that was given to him. The boy had thought at first that Shiro-sensei was kicking him out but the man reassured him that he wasn't. "You'll be living with us if you'd like."

"Then why do I need an apartment?"

At that his sensei looked away from him and his voice had become quiet. "You'll understand that later. For now, it is not my place to say. You will pretend to live in the apartment when in fact you'll live with us."

Sasuke had to travel from the apartment to home every day. In the morning he had to get up early and return to the apartment before heading off to the academy. When Sasuke grumbled about it, Shiro had told him to look at it as training. His traveling back and forth without being seen could be seen as stealth training.

"Ne, Emo-kun," Naruto said brightly pulling his friend from his thoughts. "Guess what? Sensei said he'll show us how to do the tree walking within the week!"

He did and, of course, found it amusing at how differently the boys approached the trees even now. "Please try not to injure the tree, Sasuke-kun. They haven't harmed you have they?"

Sasuke glared at his laughing sensei. The man came over to the boys and told them to relax. "You need to be calm. Just _feel_ how much chakra you'll need. This is not a race. I expect you both to develop at your own rates."

* * *

Shiro was both pleased and proud of his students. He'd been working them hard, and they continued to improve. They had eagerly taken up whatever challenges he gave them. They might not know what he had planned, but they knew he was pushing them for a reason. The boys took to the training like ducks to water. Mostly, Shiro believed it to be because they were more the hands on type of learning. Naruto certainly was. Show him what to do and his body remembered it.

Since he technically had two wards to look after now, Shiro had to continue to take the more dangerous ANBU missions. To help the boys train and because it would be amusing, Shiro cashed in a favor and had Mitarashi Anko babysit the boys. When he returned, Anko left smiling and the boys claimed to be traumatized for life.

That was why it was especially amusing telling them he'd be gone for a week long mission and, once again, Mitarashi-san would be taking care of them.

"Taking care of us? More like trying to _kill_ us," Naruto darkly grumbled to Sasuke who agreed. Spending time with Anko was more or less survival training.

"Be good now," Shiro smiled and disappeared. The boys looked at Anko with fear and horror before screaming and running for their very lives.

Anko grinned as she gave chase. She had been apprehensive at first when she was given this mission, but she grew to like it. The two brats were interesting and creative. The first time she babysat them she tied them to the kitchen chairs so she wouldn't have to deal with them. It took them awhile but the brats learned how to squirm free of the ropes. When she tied it too tight for them to wriggle loose, they quickly mastered the Nawanuke no jutsu(1) and the Kawamari no jutsu(2).

The first time the brats pulled it off, she'd laughed and had to give that Fox masked ANBU his due. He'd told her if she tied the boys up, they'd learn it by the next time she visited. The first time they used the jutsu, one of them swapped places with _her_! She was impressed, but still gave them one hell of a chase when she got free. Their speed and hiding skills also improved especially since Anko set her snake summons on them.

Now whenever they knew Anko was coming, they would set up a slew of traps. She still had to make them pay for the last time. They got her to run into saran wrap smeared with honey and got her within range of the Aburame's insects. And that was after they had super glued her to the kitchen chair.

Today was no different. After they ran away, she knew better than to let them get too far ahead and disappear from her sight. She knew they had something planned when she heard their giggles before they quickly stifled them. She searched the house, but didn't find them. That caused her to be a _little_ relieved. Those brats were more dangerous inside than out. Thanks to their guardian, those brats were terrors. Oh she knew that he was their guardian, but wasn't going to voice any resistance against it. She hadn't had this much fun in years. And she would deny it if anyone asked, but at least the brats had someone looking out after them.

She'd learned within her first few visits that the tiny terrors had been given lessons on how to fight in close quarters. The two would use anything and everything in a room to their advantage if they could. What she didn't know was that she was right and that the two boys had been getting those lessons for a bit. That Shiro would have the boys try and sneak up on him while he was in a room and when they couldn't, had to sit down and tell him why they failed. Not to mention that he had them spar in the different rooms and sometimes purposely filled one with clutter and made it just as much of an obstacle as his courses that he made outside. The boys had to fight through it and that was when they learned why most active shinobi didn't have much when it came to personal affects and their rooms and homes were spartan.

Sasuke and Naruto were pretty good at using objects to hide and push off, but they still couldn't sneak up on their sensei. They didn't think they'd ever be able to, but that didn't stop them from trying. And Anko was a good substitute since she was really good too. And they had fun getting reactions out of her. She would also play with them which was nice and in doing so, they learned from her. It was win-win all the way around.

A small hand smacked Anko's back as the boy dropped from the ceiling and the blond quickly ran shouting, "Over here, Anko Nee-chan(4)!"

The Tokubetsu Jonin(5) hopeful didn't remember when the tiny terrors went from referring her to Mitarashi-san (in Shiro's presence) and psycho snake lady, to Nee-chan. In fact, she didn't mind it really. It was kind of nice having the two brats refer to her as such. After all, she wouldn't want normal brats for her Otoutos (6) anyway, if she had any.

Naruto led her to where Sasuke was waiting in the tree. The Uchiha smirked as he performed the seals then let out his family's signature fire jutsu. Anko dodged it but triggered a trap that shot kunai at her. She avoided them easily but frowned when she saw the boys grinning at her from ear to ear each holding an armful of water balloons. The brats' grinning was never a good sign, especially the blond one. But them holding water balloons even more so. There never was _just_ water in them.

Anko went to move and her eyes widened. She looked down to see that she was stuck. The brats had boiled down some leaves that made strong glue. Her feet were stuck. She glared at them. "You wouldn't _dare-"_

Of course they would. They bombarded her with the balloons, but instead of being filled with water, they were filled with glue and paint! Laughing like maniacs they ran, and she quickly shed her sandals to follow after them. Of course they had set up another trap that she triggered so she now had feathers and leaves clinging to her.

"YOU BRATS ARE DEAD!"

The boys' response was to run faster. This was a time that they wished they knew the bunshin technique of their sensei. They both could tell what the other was thinking, silently promising each other to work harder so the next time they'd get away.

Anko roped them and dragged them back home where she dangled them upside down on a pulley system. Below them was Anko's snake summons. The woman delighted in their screams of terror. She cackled, smiling maniacally until the boys in unison happily cried, "Shiro-sensei!"

Anko dispelled the snake with an almost pout. She dropped the boys who didn't land on their heads, but their feet. It was only from repeated situations that they knew how to twist their bodies to land on their feet. Shiro didn't even ask what they did to deserve such treatment, as he could see for himself. He could also see that the boys were unrepentant in their actions.

"Am I interrupting?" He couldn't help but ask, mouth twitching with humor. The boys grinned while Anko scowled at them.

"It was awesome!" Naruto grinned. "She didn't catch us right away this time!"

Sasuke nodded and couldn't help his own grin. Even with all the crazy antics, the Uchiha had warmed up to the psycho snake lady. Naruto had been right that she was different from everyone else. While most looked at Sasuke in pity and felt sorry for him or expected things from him, this woman didn't. There was no pity in her gaze when she'd stared at him. There had been anger and a smack to his head when she recognized, 'the other dango thief'. There was also a look that said something about understanding, but didn't try to give false sympathies like the rest of the village.

Shiro shook his head and the woman released the ropes from them. Naruto declared, "Just you wait until next time, Anko-Nee! You won't catch us so easily, believe it!"

* * *

The academy was also a challenge but on of patience and subterfuge. Sasuke easily did the work and maintained the position as the number one student. Naruto, on the other hand, made sure to keep his grades mediocre and well below what his actual level was. Oh, the temptation to put some of the instructors in their places was tempting, but he bore it. The blond had pouted when Shiro had told him to just trust him and think of it as a mission and lesson. He'd told both boys that while they were in the academy to observe the students around them.

Just like Naruto had to talk to a new person and try and befriend them each week, both were told to choose one of their classmates and observe them for the week. Then they were to report to Shiro what they'd learned during that time. Because of the roles they were playing Sasuke and Naruto pretended that they weren't as familiar with each other as they were. So while Sasuke would eat by himself which both regretted, Naruto found other people to eat with. He remembered that Aburame and Hyuuga girl before so he went and ate with them sometimes.

It was while he was eating lunch that the blond was more true to himself by not being so loud or bordering on obnoxious. Naruto had also becoming sometimes running mates with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. They'd sneak out of the class to go have fun even if it sometimes just involved being lazy and cloud watching (Shikamaru's favorite past time).

The first day of the academy Naruto had worn his orange sleeveless hooded shirt. Sasuke had shaken his head, but donned his Uchiha clothes. The Uchiha was just glad that 'Ruto had toned down the orange so that it was more balanced. Although he had to admit it when the blond had bragged that it didn't matter what color clothing he wore since he could hide almost as if he was a chameleon. Shiro-sensei had even begun to teach them how to hide and mask their chakra signatures.

The two boys had left at different times since Sasuke had to double back because the council had to believe he lived in that apartment. The boys were always careful to not run into each other and space out their arrival at the academy. Just as it had been since he began the academy, Sasuke was bored and it was hard for him to pay attention to the sensei since he already knew this stuff. First because since he was born into a clan, he was already taught these things then because he'd been the student under Shiro with 'Ruto.

Glancing over at the Nara boy, he saw that he wasn't even pretending to be paying attention. The boy had his head down on his desk napping. Sasuke was tempted to join him; that was how bored he was. Looking over at Naruto, he had to hide his smile. The blond _looked_ like he was trying to pay attention, but was failing miserably. There had been a confused look on 'Ruto's face that quickly turned into boredom than morphed into one of mischief. Sasuke held back a groan. A bored Naruto was never a good thing. So, the Uchiha waited but nothing happened, except the blond studying his desk intently.

Their sensei threw the chalkboard eraser at the blond's head. Sasuke knew his friend could have dodged it if he really wanted to, but didn't, to maintain his cover. Naruto pouted petulantly. "What'd you do that for?"

"It wouldn't have hit you if you'd been paying attention!"

"Well how are we supposed to do that? This is boring! When do you teach us to kick butt?"

The teacher scowled in anger. "You need to know about strategic formations to apply it to your missions when you become shinobi."

The blond wasn't even listening, that seemed to make the man even angrier. "Are you paying attention, Uzumaki-kun?"

"No," Naruto honestly replied. Well, somewhat honestly. He wasn't really paying attention, but if he hadn't heard, he wouldn't have known he was being spoken to. So, obviously, he was at least halfway listening right?

"You will stay after school and clap erasers!"

Naruto grumbled and later during lunch, the blond approached the Aburame boy who was sitting by himself. He watched with interest as the boy shared a portion of his meal with his bugs. Canting his head, Naruto munched on his food and curiously asked him what his bugs did. Seeing that there was genuine interest in the blue eyes, Shino told him and the two spent the rest of the period talking about the different bugs that Shino wanted to add to his colony. Naruto nodded taking it all in and asking what the different bugs were. As they were walking back inside, the blond realized, "That's why I hear buzzing coming from you sometimes!"

It was during their physical training that both boys had found that Shiro-sensei had been correct. Showing off and going all out was easy. Trying to purposely downplay their skills and holding back was very much harder. They had to fight the muscle memory that they had developed and resist certain reflexive impulses. Much like it had been hard for the blond to keep from jerking his head to keep from being hit with the eraser. Now it was while they were to spar with their fellow classmates and target practice.

Both Sasuke and Naruto had been taught the kill points and where to strike to make it count. The academy was just getting the kids to throw and correctly strike within the bull's-eye on the boards. This was baby stuff for the boys. They were used to the sharp deadly kunai and shuriken that could kill. Not the blunted ones that were sold to academy students. Each boy had, of course, started like that but had graduated up to the real thing some time ago. Each boy gave the other a look of resignation when they picked up their blunted unbalanced weapons. Lining up with the others, the blond was beside behind a couple of girls and in front of Shikamaru. The girls were all talking about Sasuke, whose turn it was to throw the shuriken and kunai at the target boards.

Hands laced behind his head, Naruto blinked and leaned forward a bit listening as they talked about what his best friends supposedly liked. According to them, someone's sister said that he liked this or that and the blond was wondering how many stalkers the Uchiha had. He had to shake his head at how off some of the information was. Then of course he snickered outright when one mentioned something about tomatoes. They had _no_ idea how persnickety Sasuke got about his tomatoes. The blond girl, Yamanaka, Naruto thought her name was turned around glaring daggers at him. "What's so funny, Uzumaki?"

Naruto held his hands up in a peace offering, "N-nothing, Yamanaka-chan." After dealing with Anko and seeing some reactions from some of the other kunoichi, he didn't take angry girls lightly.

"I was just curious how you know that?"

"Know what?" She snapped suspiciously.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "Well, how do you know all that about Em- er – Uchiha-kun?"

The blond sweated since he'd almost said Emo-kun. Chuckling nervously he just nodded and turned away when the other blond replied that _everyone_ knew that in a tone that indicated she thought that Naruto was stupid. Scowling, he quickly blinked in surprise when he say that Shikamaru was staring at him with a calculating gaze before his regular bored expression reasserted itself. "Girls are so troublesome," he stated and laughing Naruto agreed whole heartedly.

Sasuke was suspicious since Naruto didn't pull a prank all day even though that glint was in the blue eyes. He found out the next day though. The blond was there early and sitting at his desk with a _too_ innocent smile on his face. Naruto's grin became wider when everyone was seated and their sensei came in. The man wrote on the chalkboard and when he went to erase it, more chalk lines appeared. Frowning, the man tried again with the same results. Turning the eraser over, the man sighed and pulled the chalk out from the grooves. He turned an annoyed glare at the class to see who the culprit was.

When the teacher went to pick up the papers lying on his desk there was a loud CRASH! The desk had completely come apart. The resulting vibrations caused the students' desks to collapse as well. The loud laughter of Naruto gave him away. The blond was sent out to the hall, still in stitches over his prank. A note was written, sent home with him, and the Hokage was informed. That didn't deter the blond's antics. The next day he once again was early and sitting in his seat. Nothing seemed amiss until it was time for their physical training. Naruto was the only one able to stand up. Everyone else was stuck to their seats.

Sasuke knew how to free himself without cutting his pants. He and 'Ruto had figured out when they were experimenting with the gluey leaves they had used to glue Anko to the kitchen chair. He applied chakra and stood glaring at the blond. Naruto just grinned innocently, unrepentant, before running away laughing.

Almost every day it was one trick or the other. Sasuke wasn't usually spared but that was okay since the Uchiha usually got his revenge at home. After the superglue incident, Sasuke had snuck into 'Ruto's room and put the blond's hand in warm water causing said blond to pee the bed. The next night the Uchiha retaliated by saran wrapping 'Ruto to the bed. Grinning evilly, Sasuke whispered in the other boy's ear. "Quick, someone's stealing all the ramen!"

"Noooooooo!" Naruto tried to get up but was impaired by the cellophane. After squirming, he glared at Sasuke. "Emo-jerk!"

Sasuke just continued to grin and attacked the blond's feet with a feather. He got the other boy laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face and he wet himself. Blue eyes glared and from there it was an all-out war!

Shiro found the whole thing amusing and did nothing to stop or aide them. He was just a bystander. The man was quite amazed how thought out and elaborate some of the boys' pranks were. Neither one got anyone to help them either. It was their game played by their rules. Sasuke's pranks of revenge were kept at home or with when it was just the three of them. Naruto however was not so restricted and could pull a prank whenever, wherever he wanted. Naruto quickly regained his reputation as a prankster.

The girls, sans Hinata, in their class were very upset that the blond was pranking and irritating_their_ Sasuke-kun. They became horrible to the blond. That just made the Uchiha even colder to the girls. Naruto got even his own way. Since he liked TenTen and Hinata, he warned them ahead of time to his next prank. Naruto's blue eyes were gleaming, and he had a wicked grin on his face. Sasuke felt nervous, wondering what the blond had done _this_ time. He found out when they heard a loud explosion and numerous shrieks and yells from the girl's bathroom.

Once again, Naruto was hauled into the Hokage's Office. Neither he nor Shiro were pleased with him however. This was the second time that the blond had caused destruction of property. If happened a third time, the Hokage would not be able to protect him. If Naruto destroyed property again, he'd be kicked out of the academy and brought before the council. It was a miracle he hadn't been brought before them _this_ time.

Shiro was not at all pleased that Naruto had gotten into his exploding tags. Nor that the boy had endangered the lives of so many children over something so petty and childish. "I thought you knew what it meant to be Hokage, Naruto. Being Hokage means you will _protect _even those you despise. You do not endanger their lives needlessly."

Naruto hung his head in shame. "But no one got hurt."

"Not this time! But they _could _have, and that is what matters!" The man ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he gave the boy a disappointed and angry look. Squatting to be on the boy's level, he grabbed the boy's shoulders in a loose hold. Worry and concern were also plainly shown in his amethyst orbs. "Naruto, you above all people _must_ be careful! You have no idea what kind of repercussions your actions could have done."

The blond even though he was feeling guilty, remorseful and still a bit confused defiantly stated in a soft voice. "No one got hurt...And I was careful."

Shiro had thought it would be okay to start teaching them about the tags, but obviously it was too soon if the boy didn't comprehend the danger tags possessed if not viewed with appropriate caution and respect. He'd made the mistake of assuming Naruto would apply what he'd said about respecting your weapons to carry over to nontraditional weapons not made of steel.

Letting out an angry sound mixed with frustration, Shiro let out a harsh breath and thought about how he could get the blond to understand. "Tell me something Naruto. What would you have done if you had miscalculated?"

The boy's puzzled and confused blue eyes stared at him. He looked over at Sasuke to see if the Uchiha had any idea what he was supposed to say. The dark haired boy was not going to get involved. He just shook his head and went to go warm up like Shiro-sensei instructed. Naruto pouted petulantly as he tried to find the answer that his sensei was looking for.

Biting his lip he thought about what he'd done and shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't used that many exploding tags and he'd been careful! He'd taken the tags that would cause the barest hint of an explosion. Those were the ones that Shiro-sensei was using when training with him and Sasuke.

Seeing that the boy needed help, Shiro pointedly asked, "Can you calculate exactly the trajectory of all the shrapnel, the number of people in the bathroom at the time of the explosion, as well as the height of them or even their level of experience to deal with something like that?"

Blinking, the blond stared trying to digest some of the words he didn't know. Looking hesitantly up at his sensei he shook his head no and softly replied, "No."

"Do you see what could have gone wrong now? And why Hokage-sama and I are so angry at you?"

Naruto nodded full of shame. It only grew worse as his insides twisted hearing that he'd have to apologize to each and every girl that had been in the bathroom at the time of the explosion. He could already feel his cranium hurting because some of those girls could hit hard! Sasuke didn't show him any sympathy and neither did his sensei.

Shiro further showed his displeasure of the boy's behavior and actions by increasing his workload, banning ramen, and had to forgo all pranks until Shiro told him the punishment was over. The blond was miserable for a month. He didn't even have time to think of new pranks to do when his punishment was over!

* * *

Naruto slumped over his desk in a depressed funk. It'd been a month and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this! Naturally he pouted when the predicted eraser made contact with his head. The boy got his lecture for not paying attention which the blond promptly ignored. Seeing Shikamaru looking at him, he turned his head with a curious look. The Nara didn't say anything and went back to his nap. Naruto shrugged it off and was happy when it was lunchtime.

Making his way to the older students he flopped down next to TenTen. The girls were all glaring at him and the boy cringed a little, giving puppy eyes up at the older girl. "Ten-chan!" he whined. "When will they stop glaring at me?"

TenTen laughed at him and stated that he deserved it. She seemed to be mostly immune to his puppy eyes. "It's your own fault, Naruto-kun."

She'd be angry too except that he'd told her not to go in the bathroom. Knowing the blond the little bit that she did, she took his advice. The boy pouted and poked at his lunch. He hadn't meant for it to hurt anyone. It was only a joke. He didn't like how they kept glaring at him just because he was pranking Emo-kun. Even Sasuke didn't like that they were all over him and assuming things. So what if he pranked the girls more than the boys. They didn't try and do mean things to him because he was pranking the 'last' Uchiha.

"How long are you punished for?"

It just wasn't the same without knowing that Naruto was going to pull some harebrained scheme of his. It was always fun hearing the pranks he had planned or had done that day. The blond pouted in response as he shrugged then began to gobble down his lunch. "Just wait until I get the go ahead. I'll return better than ever, believe it!"

TenTen didn't doubt him, and she ended up smiling as well in anticipation. In the meantime to get her friend's mind off it, she dragged him over to the practice dummies where they spent the rest of the free period. Naruto watched as the girl spun and had fancy moves and could hit the target. If the blond tried fancy moves, he'd only graze the target board. Shiro had told him that if he wanted flashy and to put on a show, to join the carnival. Being a shinobi wasn't about showing off to your enemy. Being a shinobi was making sure you got your enemy before they got you.

The spinning throws though... Naruto jumped up and down chanting, "Teach me, teach me!"

* * *

Around the time Naruto was forgiven, Shiro was teaching them how to create bunshins. Sasuke learned it quickly while the blond was having difficulty with it. Shiro sighed as yet again, Naruto pushed too much chakra into the bunshin killing it. Squatting in front of the frustrated blond he offered. "I'll show you how to make the kage bunshin, but you must promise you will never use it unless you have to. You also cannot tell anyone about it either."

"I promise!"

Nodding, Shiro asked him to report about one of his classmates while they waited for Sasuke to return from the bathroom. The blond scratched his head as he thought about his classmates then settled for, "Yamanaka-chan is like all the girls except Ten-chan and Hinata-chan."

Shiro hid his amusement and gestured for the boy to explain. Frowning, the blond scratched the back of his head. "Ten-chan is serious about being a kuniochi. Yamanaka-chan only cares about Emo-kun."

"She _cares_ for Sasuke-kun," Shiro stressed the word. "Elaborate."

Naruto thought about the conversation he had with the girl in line and from what he'd seen. "She _thinks_ she likes him? People are saying things about what Emo-kun is like, but they don't really _know_ him." He was encouraged by his sensei's small smile. "So she doesn't _really_ care for him then right? Since she believes what everyone else says about Emo-kun but not even asking him?"

Shiro nodded but stayed silent letting the boy think it all through and continue with his observations about the girl.

"She's nice though. She helped Haruno-chan when she was getting picked on. And she's confident." Naruto had made that connection about certain types of his classmates. Those that were from a large clan or at least a known clan were more confident than those that were from civilian parents.

Sasuke came back to the dojo then and realizing what was going on, thought about his own classmate to report about and chose that Nara boy. The one whom he'd caught looking at him or 'Ruto a few times.

Seeing it was his turn, Sasuke stated, "The Nara is a lot smarter than he acts. He's just lazy."

The Uchiha could have sworn he heard a snort of bitten off laughter coming from his sensei. Nodding his head, mouth twitching, he gestured for the boy to continue just as he had Naruto. Sasuke told about the look he'd see the boy give him or 'Ruto and how even though it appeared he was asleep, it didn't take less than five second for Shikamaru to answer whatever was asked.

"The Akimichi seems to be his best friend and can put up with the Inuzuka."

"Would you say that they were friends?"

Sasuke was about to answer yes but then thought about it and slowly shook his head. "No. He can get along with them, but they're not friends." he realized. It was like with Naruto. The Nara and 'Ruto weren't friends, but they got along okay. Seeing that he understood, Shiro nodded approvingly.

"His past times include cloud watching, Shogi, and anything he doesn't term, 'troublesome'," the boy concluded.

"Which is anything that causes him to exert himself," Shiro chuckled with understanding and then stood. His face cleared of his amusement. He repeated what he'd told Naruto about the kage bunshin and got the boy to agree to secrecy.

"Before I teach it to you, can you tell me the levels there are for jutsus and why we have them?"

"There are seven ranks of jutsu," Naruto replied slowly. This he knew because of the lecture he got when he whined why he couldn't learn something 'flashy and destructive'. "E,D,C,B,A, and S. Those of kekkai genkai don't have a rank usually since they're the only ones that can perform them."

"And why do we have a ranking system?" Shiro pressed.

Sasuke answered that one since he knew first hand on why they were labeled. "Because if you try to perform a jutsu that is above your chakra level you could die or harm yourself."

Nodding, Shiro was glad that the boy had taken what he'd said down at the dock into consideration. Slowly after building up the boy's control and reserves he allowed the Uchiha to use his flame jutsu sparingly.

"Academy level jutsu are E ranked. You should know them all upon graduating. You two perfected two of them under Mitarashi-san; Kawamari and the Nawanuke. Sasuke-kun just got the bunshin. Naruto-kun excels at the Kakuremino no justu along with his own version of the henge..."

Sasuke smirked smugly while Naruto grinned at him. Holding up a finger he stated, "I will also teach you a D-ranked jutsu that is important."

Naruto was very excited nearly bouncing with contained energy while Sasuke also felt excited and couldn't wait to learn the new jutsu, he knew better than to be impatient. 'Ruto was right in calling the man a sadist because Shiro-sensei would drag things out if he knew the boys were too excited and pestered him.

"D- level jutsu are normally Genin level. C – Chunnin, B – Jounin, A – high Jounin and Kage level. S level jutsu's are usually Kage level and/or kinjutsu and are known to only the Hokage himself. Can either of you tell me why something would be classed a kinjutsu?"

"It's really bad?" Naruto hazard a guess since he knew Sasuke wouldn't.

_Bad_ didn't even cover it really. Although it was amusing to have the Sandaime classify Naruto's Oiroke no jutsu(7) as a kinjutsu. Which reminded him...looking at the blond with a speculative look he wondered how old the boy was when he created it? He'd worry about that later.

"Kinjutsus are extreme level jutsus that can harm the user of the jutsu as well as their opponent. And in some cases, it can lead to death."

Naruto's eyes went wide, and he stared at Sasuke who had a determined look on his face. Both boy's eyes widened however when he stated, "The kage bunshin would normally be a B ranked jutsu but because of its nature, it's also a kinjutsu."

They were going to learn not only a B-ranked jutsu but a forbidden one. Naruto couldn't wait to start it while Sasuke furrowed his brow. He'd seen Shiro-sensei use up to three of them before so why was it a forbidden technique? "Sensei...Why is it a kinjutsu?"

"The kage bunshin is a kinjutsu because you need Jounin level chakra reserves. This technique evenly splits your chakra. People that didn't have enough chakra to perform this jutsu have died of chakra depletion. You are not only creating an illusion of yourself, but a fully bodied one that can interact with its surroundings. The kage bunshin has an 'imprint' of your personality and mind. Shinobi who've used it carelessly have gone insane."

"And you're going to teach us this jutsu?"

Shiro nodded. "I know you'll be responsible with it."

"Why do they go insane?" Naruto blurted wanting to know. He couldn't very well become Hokage if he was crazy now could he? Well, crazier than he was anyway.

Shiro's face was completely serious and solemn as he replied, "Every time your clone is 'killed' you feel it. All its thoughts and experiences are transferred to you. If it gets killed by a kunai to the neck, when it dispels, you feel and experience that pain. Do you understand? That is one of the main reasons it is a kinjutsu. Create too many clones and you can kill yourself from chakra depletion. Or if you get flooded with all their memories at once it could render you comatose. This jutsu was originally made for information gathering."

Staring at his blond haired student he informed him, "Naruto-kun the reason you are having such difficulty with the bunshin is because you have a larger than normal chakra reserves. You will always have this problem. Harder jutsu will come easier and faster than lower level because of the amount of chakra needed."

To the Uchiha he stated, "Sasuke-kun has a lot of chakra as well _which_ is why I believe he'll be able to handle the kage bunshin just fine. But I want you boys especially you, Sasuke-kun, to create only _one_ kage bunshin."

The boys nodded and watched as their sensei formed that odd seal. Shiro let them feel the amount of chakra that was needed for a single kage bunshin. He let the chakra loose and an exact copy came into being. It went over to Sasuke while the real Shiro helped Naruto.

* * *

**-Meanings-**

1 – Nawanuke no jutsu = rope escape technique. (Yes, I'm aware it's a joke that they're using in the anime but I don't care :P )

2 – Kawamari no jutsu = change of body, substitution, replacement jutsu

3 – Kiza = dangerous sitting. Generally one goes from seiza to kiza when drawing a sword from the kneeling position.

4 – Nee-chan = more familial way of saying sister

5 – Tokubetsu Jonin = Special ninja that are trained in one particular area

6 – Otouto(s) = more familial way of saying younger brother(s)

7 – Oiroke no jutsu = sexy jutsu

_Edited March 26, 2012_


	9. Survival Training

**RE:The Way of Shadows, The Way of Shinobi**

**A.N. - **Completely new chapter save the bit at the beginning and at the end. And before I get complaints, I'm going for more realistic hair colors than anime ones. So no, there will be no pink, green, or strange hair colors. If you don't like it, you can lump it.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Chapter Nine: Survival Training**

The boys perfected the kage bunshin within the week and as promised Shiro set the boys to learning the D-rank jutsu which was the Sunshin. They could go short distances but realized that they had to know where they were going if they wanted to get there not falling down. Shiro told them that the Sunshin was a good way to cover short distances fast.

The next thing he taught them was something he stated that they should have in their repertoire. It was a general skill that all shinobi should have. Naturally to teach them how to water walk he took them to an onsen. He laughed at the expressions on the boys' faces as the sank the first time. He smiled and told them the hot water was motivation to get it right. When they were able to do that, he had them apply chakra to their hands and walk on the water that way. The boy's knew how to apply chakra to their hands from when he had them go climb a cliff that had barely any hand or foot grips.

Just before it was time for the Gennin Exams, Shiro was sent on a mission leaving the boys to continue to learn on their own. During that time the boys didn't slack at all. Not like being around Anko wouldn't have been dangerous, but they were just asking for pain if they did slack off. She really put them through the ringer telling them that they weren't allowed to use any ninjutsu in the spar she made them do against her.

The boys laid gasping for breath on the grass of one of the training fields with Anko smirking at them from the rock she was sitting on while eating dango. Naruto glared while Sasuke kept his eyes closed. Both boys had tattered, dirty, and blood specked clothing. Anko wasn't in as bad a shape but she too had dirty and ripped clothes from the spar. Since she limited the fight to no ninjutsu, the boys made sure to use everything else they could including the ninwire and their weapons. They'd been experimenting with what they could do with the wire and found that it was easier to control if they sent their chakra into it.

Groaning, Sasuke sat up and opened his eyes. Even though they'd received a thorough thrashing _again_, the Uchiha was actually excited. Something had changed during that spar and it was only when Naruto had gotten distracted and gaped at his eyes that Anko had put them down ending the match. Poking his friend, he demanded, "What did you mean my eyes flickered, 'Ruto?"

The blond ceased to glare at the woman and turned to his friend shrugging. "Your eyes went weird for a second."

Sasuke huffed and gave the younger boy a pointed looked which made Naruto roll his own eyes and answer. "They went red with black things in them. They looked like tadamas."

"Sharingan," Sasuke breathed softly not knowing exactly how he was feeling. Naturally he was happy to have gotten his Sharingan even if it was for a brief few moments. He was also sad though at the reminder that he didn't have anyone to teach him how to use it. There was also some anger and bitterness because of that as well as the fact he somehow knew that his sensei would say something about it. Just as he had about the fireball jutsu when he'd first learned it.

"You brats ready for a second round?" Anko asked and the boys looked over to her in slight horror. She just grinned and cracked her knuckles. She'd told them that she was going to try and get into the Torture and Interrogation Division. Naturally the blond's mouth got them into the spar since he'd muttered that Anko was psycho enough to get in.

"Anko-nee!" Naruto whined. "You just want to practice making us pincushions again!"

While she'd said _they_ couldn't use ninjutsu she never said _she _couldn't. Which is why they'd had to find something to divert her snake summons from them. They'd also ended up with chakra enhanced dango sticks coming at them!

Anko laughed while the blond pouted. Sasuke stood up and nodded. He wanted to fully activate his Sharingan. Seeing that his friend was going to go against the snake lady on his own, Naruto sighed and stood up too with crossed arms. "If we do, we get to use ninjutsu too!"

The Chuunin gave it a brief thought then agreed. "Just as long as you brats don't keel over. Your sensei will kill _me _if that happens." She even gave them a head start. The boys didn't waste any time and bolted. Sitting crouched atop a tree branch, Naruto turned to look at the Uchiha. "Any ideas?"

Sasuke went over the weapons in his and Naruto's arsenal. Pulling out the smoke bombs and caltrops he handed them to the blond and dug out some ninwire. "Maybe... _If_ we can maneuver her to where we want her."

The Uchiha outlined his plan and the blond grinned as they went about setting up their trap. They didn't want to try and sunshin since they knew that Anko would be able to pick up their brief chakra spike. Handing over his pouch after he pulled out a few things, Naruto quickly made his way to where they could sense Anko was. It was lucky for them that they knew this training area so well that they could traverse it blindfolded.

Dropping down in front of the Chuunin he grinned cheekily up at her even as he twisted and darted away. After a startled second because Anko seriously thought the boy would try _something_ she took off after him only to stall at the kunai that was in the ground. The tag attached to it was sizzling. Swearing, she jumped away as it exploded, showering dirt everywhere and causing a brief dust cloud giving the boy a head start. Running to the river and across it, the blond quickly wrapped another tag around a kunai and threw it at her. It went off causing water to douse the woman even as the blond was in motion running again. Anko wasn't very happy to get drenched and was fast on his heels. Part of the dirt cloud had stuck to her and now with the water she had some mud that she would be forced to clean off.

Naruto was drawing a kunai and his a different tag, wrapping it over the handle even as he ran. Swallowing, the blond wondered why again _he_ had to be the distraction. Even if he _did_ have lots of stamina. Ducking a kunai that would have lodged itself in the back of his head if he hadn't ducked, it took off a few strands of his blond hair. It was a good thing that he and Sasuke were so used to training with the psycho, is what he told himself.

As soon as Naruto passed Sasuke, the Uchiha dissolved ending the kage bunshin jutsu. Sasuke almost fell off the branch he was on and could understand a little bit about why making kage bunshins weren't recommended in battle. Get the information caused you to hesitate as the information streamed in and that brief hesitation could cost you. At least he'd ended it rather than getting the backlash from getting 'killed'. Seeing the blond enter his line of sight he got ready. Seeing this, the blond nodded grinning slightly. Giving his own answering smirk, Sasuke watched as his friend quickly tossed his kunai.

As soon as the weapon left his hand, the boy was moving so Anko wouldn't be able to pinpoint his location. The woman had run straight into their trap because as soon as Naruto tossed the tagged weapon, Sasuke threw the smoke bombs creating a smoke screen. Naruto quickly threw a few more tagged kunai and grinned as he squatted and did a one handed seal waiting. Sasuke had already used his speed to place the caltrops and snickered when they heard swearing letting them know where Anko was.

Still, Naruto sat with the one handed seal and tossed a shuriken at where the voice had come from and grinned from ear to ear when he head the slight whistling noise it made through the air and the THUNK it made into the wood. There was another noise as the net of wire the boys had woven dropped enveloping their favorite kunoichi.

"Sizzle," Naruto stated simply as the smoke screen dissipated to show Anko in the ninwire net and in the center of the circle of thrown kunai. As soon as the boy spoke the tags activated creating sparks that shot out and traveled along the ninwire. With Anko being drenched in water it helped to conduct the electricity.

The woman gave a brief scream and Sasuke dropped down beside Naruto. Both boys stood and peered at the woman. "Ne, nee-chan?" Naruto asked a bit worriedly. "That wasn't supposed to have anything that would knock her out."

"Are you sure you grabbed the right tags?" Sasuke asked going over to see if Anko was alright. The blond frowned a bit put out that his friend would doubt him. But his own doubt grew and he bit his lip in apprehension. Inside he was freaking out, wondering the same thing and that he hadn't meant to kill her! She wasn't and couldn't be dead! Pulling out one of the tags while Sasuke prodded the unresponsive woman with a stick, he read it and nodded. His voice was full of relief as he answered. "It's the right one -"

He was cut off by Sasuke's startle yell as the 'incapacitated' woman tackled the Uchiha and had held a kunai pressed against his jugular. "That was impressive, brat."

Naruto scowled and childishly crossed his arms looking away. They had lost against the woman _again_! "No fair playing dead!"

"Oy, brat!" Anko threw the kunai that had been at Sasuke's throat to at the blond. Naruto squeaked and jumped away from the incoming projectile. "Your enemies aren't going to 'play fair'."

Sasuke and Naruto both pouted until the woman sighed and told them she'd treat them to dinner at the barbeque place. Grinning, all thoughts of vengence against her for pretending to be knocked out, Naruto gave Anko a hug. "Thanks, nee-chan! You're the greatest!"

Sasuke merely gave a smile and followed behind the two as they made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

He was boooooooooooooored! Naruto pouted as the academy teacher droned on and on. The blond knew that history was important especially if you're going into other people's countries, but Shiro-sensei had already covered this part! With Shiro-sensei on his mission and Anko-nee on _her_ mission to see if she could enter the T&I division... There was no one to come over and play with him and Sasuke when they wanted to spar or to teach them some more things. The blond was so bored that he actually thought he might take Shikamaru's offer up on teaching him how to play Go.

The Nara had surprised him at lunch by flat out asking if he knew how to play Go. When Naruto had said no, he'd been asked if he wanted to learn. Naruto had shrugged and said he'd think about it. Shikamaru had nodded and that had been that. Flopping over his desk he turned to the person sitting next to him and frowned. What was her name again? Hamtaro? Hashimoto? Harada? Something with Ha. He knew he knew it, he was just too bored to think!

However when he heard his name being called he shot upright with a clever, "Huh?"

The class snickered and the sensei looked exasperated like Shiro-sensei did when the blond pulled something foolish. Giving the sensei a sheepish look, he actually paid attention when the man stated again, "I said, Haruno-chan and Nara-kun will be partnered with you Uzumaki-kun."

When the boy gave him a blank look showing that he really hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever, the man sighed. "For the survival training?"

Dawning comprehension appeared along with an, "Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Okay sensei!When was that again?"

"...today."

The blond gave a small frown. "How come you didn't tell us yesterday so we could be prepared?"

If he was inclined to, Naruto knew his sensei would have facepalmed while the students were snickering again. The blond looked to Sasuke who was shaking his head with a barely concealed smile. Naruto pouted. Had Emo-kun known and not told him? That wasn't very fair! He was so going to get him back! Maybe he could douse Emo-kun's sleeping bag with itching powder.

"He told us yesterday!" Yamanaka stated.

"Oh...I wasn't listening," Naruto admitted.

"Obviously," was the response he got and the blond just shrugged. He'd gotten a stare when asked, "Right, so which one is Haruno-chan?"

Naruto followed the pointed fingers and now knew who she was. She used to be really shy like Hinata-chan. That was until Yamanaka got into the picture. She'd gained a bit more confidence since she was friends with the blond, but Naruto wasn't so sure that it was a good thing the girls were friends. After all if he could keep a girl from being dragged into the clutches of the growing Uchiha Sasuke fan club, the better.

He thought her hair was pretty though and as he turned to look at her and give her a small smile and wave she shrunk in her seat like she had drawn the short straw. Shikamaru for his part just muttered, "Troublesome."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and heard that Sasuke was partnered with Hinata and another boy named Ogawa. Yawning, the blond stretched his arms out and let out a satisfied sound when he heard the popping noises. When everyone had been partnered up, their sensei led them to the room that was stocked with their supplies for the survival training. The children all picked up their packs since everything was the same in each and every one of them and got in their assigned groups. When the sensei saw they were together the man led them outside to join another class and two more teachers. They were then led into the outer edge of the village where the trees were thick.

"All right class. First you need to dig your fire pit and your latrines. Set up your tents and sleeping rolls then we want you to forage for food and get your fire started. Those that don't get a fire going won't be able to cook anything and might have to settle for the ration bars."

"Not to mention you'll have no heat," one of the other teachers stated seeming as if he didn't particularly care about that fact.

Naruto, Haruno, and Shikamaru looked at each other wondering who was going to do what. Naruto who had a bit more experience in this looked at his running buddy. "Why don't you go get the firewood and stones for the pit, Lazybones?" Turning to the strawberry-blond haired girl he stated, "And Haruno-chan can set up the tent. I'll dig the fire pit and latrine."

"Why can't he set up the tents?" the girl asked. Her tone clearly indicated that she also wanted to know why _he_ was issuing the orders.

"You want to dig the holes or go into the woods by yourself?" Naruto peered at her with concern. He didn't think she should go in there by herself even if the teachers were nearby. This was survival training and that meant that they had to be on guard. There was no telling what the teachers had prepared for their lesson. The blond certainly knew he and Sasuke had to keep on their toes during Anko-nee and Shiro-sensei's survival training. It never occurred to the boy that the Academy would be more lax on the training.

"There's nothing in there...is there?" Haruno didn't sound as confident as before. Shikamaru decided to answer, "There's animals."

The girl thought about it and decided that she was quite content to set up the tents while Shikamaru went to get wood. He'd rather do that than dig. So the three split up to do their duties since the teachers didn't say that they all had to stay together to accomplish what they'd been told. By the time Naruto was done with the latrine and the firepit, Shikamaru had brought back the wood and set about helping their female teammate with the tent. The three of them soon had rocks around their pit and grinning broadly even though he was covered in dirt, the blond pumped his fist in the air. "Alright. Food!"

"What a drag," Shikamaru muttered trudging along behind the other two with his hands in his pockets. He observed the blond boy though and picked up things he'd thought he'd seen before. He'd watched him ever since he'd seen that the adults all treated his blond classmate different. There wasn't any reason for it that he could tell. Then there was how he acted in class and during the weapons portion. There was his interaction with the Uchiha as well. Most of the girls were part of his fanclub while the boys disliked him. He would have thought that Naruto would be one of the ones to eagerly try and fight the Uchiha to prove he was better.

Naruto was their unofficial leader since Shikamaru didn't want to be since it took too much effort. Haruno couldn't because it was obvious she hadn't ever been camping much less done survival training. The blond was also very practical if you thought about it and took in the two people in his group and assessed what their preferences would be.

"Ne, Haruno-chan, you had that kunoichi classes right?" Naruto's eyes were looking around at the plants and trees. The girl nodded giving him a curious look. "You were taught about flowers and stuff right? So you know which ones are edible?"

The girl's eyes widened and she then smiled before looking around as well. Grinning the blond then turned to Shikamaru. "You want to get our fish?"

The Nara thought about it realizing that it would be the easier thing since all he had to do was get three fish. No looking like the other two so he agreed and went to the stream. Of course that was easier said then done since a lot of the students were making it difficult. Getting the water was easy but in order to capture some fish and be done with it, he'd have to move further down. Going further away from them the laid back academy student caught the fish and headed back to where Naruto gave sound of victory.

"Mushrooms!" He headed over to them looking at them carefully. Deeming them edible he stood with an armful of them. His pockets were also slightly lumpy. Quirking a brow, the boy didn't say anything as the blond grinned. The three went back to their designated spot and set their treasures down.

"Lazybones!" Shikamaru barely had time to look up before two stones were tossed at him. Catching them he sighed. Naruto just made shooing motions and then turned to Haruno. While his teammates began to work on the food, Shikamaru got their fire going all the while muttering.

It was while the three were enjoying the last of their meal, Naruto licking his fingers and tossing his fish bones in the fire when an irate Uchiha stormed up to the blond only giving a short cursory glance at the other two and growled, "Bag?"

Naruto pointed at the tent and watched as his friend went to the tent, bent to peer inside, pulled out his school bag and rummaged through it. Pulling out a jar and smirking evilly, the Uchiha placed the small jar into his pocket and stalked out of their camp back to his own. The blond stood, went to his bag and searched through it fairly certain as to what the other had taken. Shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, his blue eyes were shining with mirth as he sat back down with his team.

"W-what did Sasuke-kun want?" Haruno asked with wide eyes. The boy hadn't even spoken to her but he hadn't insulted her which was something. "Did you take something from him?"

Shaking his head, the blond just stated, "I feel sorry for Ogawa-kun."

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe that he'd gotten stuck with an incompetent like Ogawa. Stupid sensei had to go and put 'Ruto with someone else. When they'd been instructed what to do Ogawa tried to act like the boss and got upset when Sasuke told him he was an idiot and that he himself was in charge. Hinata had stayed quiet but when asked who she thought she be in charge she'd agreed with Sasuke. The two clan members had spoken a few times at the park. The Uchiha had studied the girl and had come to the conclusion that she was smart but lacked in confidence. Ogawa was a complete moron. Not because he was stupid, but because he refused to admit that he didn't know anything and that bluffing wasn't going to work. The boy just wanted to be lazy and eat their ration bars.

"This is _survival_ training," Sasuke pointed out to the dunce. "The whole point is to have the ration bars as a last resort."

There was also when you were on a real mission you wouldn't know how long you'd be out in the wild. There was also chances that your rations would get soaked, damaged, or tampered with. He tried to keep his temper and knew that 'Ruto would also say that the ration bars were nasty. The two had actually tried one and Shiro-sensei had laughed at their reactions and expressions on their faces. If he could help it, Sasuke would rather not have to suffer that again. It was like the people who made the things tried to get them to taste as bland as they could. Or they had a twisted sense of humor from some of the combinations of the things when you actually had flavored ones.

"There isn't anything to eat except the fish and I don't like fish," Ogawa complained.

Before the Uchiha could snap back a retort at that, Hinata spoke up still looking shy and a bit apprehensive about it. "A-actually, the forest has many herbs and plants to eat."

Ogawa stared at her uncomprehendingly. Sasuke refused to let his anger get the best of him and shoved the shovel and rocks at the boy. "Dig the pit, get firewood and make a fire. Hinata and I will get the food and water. We'll help you set up the tent when we get back."

"Why do we have to dig a pit? Why can't we just make a fire?" Ogawa resentfully asked,

Sasuke really was trying not to lose his patience but it was hard. How had the idiot stayed in class so long if he didn't pay any attention to it? Clearly this boy didn't plan on being a shinobi. Even if some civilians took the classes at the academy to give them some rudimentary understanding of the village they were living in, not all of them were meant to be shinobi. Ogawa was one of those that Uchiha knew wouldn't make it to Genin. If he did it would be by sheer dumb luck and would likely get killed on his first real mission.

"_Sur-vi-val_." Sasuke drew the word out as if to make the boy understand. "Dig the pit so enemy shinobi can't see your fire."

The boy opened his mouth and Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stalked away from the boy. Hinata gave a glance at Ogawa and tried to explain but the boy wouldn't listen and instead began to insult the Uchiha. The girl decided that she couldn't talk to him and went after Sasuke to go gather the herbs and such. On the way back to their camp the two discussed how they should prep the fish or if they should make a small soup. They had all the ingredients they needed for a simple one.

When they'd gotten back the fire pit had been dug haphazardly and they found a few partially burnt and soggy sticks. Ogawa was sitting with his arms crossed sulking. Looking around the Uchiha frowned. "What happened?"

Hinata could tell the boy was clearly irritated and angry. She was wondering what happened too. They didn't have any water unless Ogawa had some left over from his lunch back at the academy. The clanless boy replied, "Sensei put the fire I made out with water and said we failed."

Anger was rising up in the Uchiha. If you failed the exercise you had to repeat it again and Uchihas didn't fail! There was no reason for their sensei to have put their fire out unless Ogawa did something. The firepit wasn't very deep so they'd be marked down for that. Eyeing the wood his gaze snapped to the stupid boy he'd been saddled with.

"A-ano. W-where's the tinder?"

Ogawa stared at her in complete confusion. "The what?"

Letting out a frustrated half scream, half growl, Sasuke gave the fish and water to Hinata and stalked out of their camp. Hinata decided to busy herself since she too was growing upset and worried. Ogawa had cheated. He had taken a stick of fire from another team's already lit fire to start their own fire. Their sensei must have seen and put the fire out so they would have to start over. If she got low marks on this it would be proving to her father that she wasn't very good at being a shinobi much less his heir.

The girl went to where the firepit was and dug it to the required specifications. She then gathered new wood and had to strike the rocks about twenty times to get a decent spark to catch the soft moss-like tinder. She carefully blew on the ember to encourage it to catch and grow to a flame and slowly feed it small twigs to keep the flame steady. By that time Sasuke had returned and went straight to setting up the tent. Ogawa refused to help and the Uchiha didn't ask. He just went about fixing it, then grabbed their bedrolls and disappeared inside the tent. When he emerged he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Joining Hinata he helped make the soup/stew they'd agreed upon and all the while actually had a conversation. Sasuke for his part was extremely glad that he'd lucked out to have the Hyuuga on his team. For one thing she wasn't like the rest of the girls in their class who seemed to be obsessed with him. Of course he'd seen her looks toward his blond haired friend but wasn't going to say anything since she didn't do anything but stare in class. And it wasn't the creepy kind the other girls had...not yet and hopefully wouldn't develop.

Hinata also knew a good number of herbs and such and was actually confident when speaking about things she knew and had an interest in. Sasuke complimented her and listened when she talked and they actually have a conversation about medicinal ones. The Uchiha informed her of a couple of medicinal herbs that she hadn't known about and he told that they grew in one of the training fields. He even offered to show her which he wouldn't have done for anyone else except perhaps a few classmates that he'd seen weren't hostile towards himself, 'Ruto, or Hinata.

When it the soup was ready Sasuke hadn't wanted to give Ogawa any and only relented when Hinata stated they should since the boy _was_ a teammate. The Hyuuga was shocked her eyes went wide as Sasuke took a plant from his pocket and plucked a couple leaves from it. Crumbling them he sprinkled them in the bowl of fish stew and mixed it well before grudgingly giving the bowl to Ogawa. An evil sadistic smirk was hidden behind his own bowl as he watched with amusement.

"Sasuke-kun!"Hinata whispered sounding scandalized. The Uchiha had asked her to call him Sasuke-kun rather than Uchiha-kun.

The boy's dark eyes turned to her with a question in them as if asking her if she'd do differently. Looking back down at her own bowl of food, she stirred the spoon around then looked up as Ogawa greedily slurped up the stew. It was a good thing that Sasuke had already dug the latrine a bit aways from them since she knew that Ogawa would be spending a lot of time there tonight.

* * *

In the morning after all everyone repacked the group of students met together to head back to the academy and Naruto's blue gaze kept straying to Sasuke's group with shaking shoulders, trying not to laugh. Sasuke had a smirk and even one could say a bounce in his step. Hinata as usual had her head slightly down but if one looked you could see her lips fighting not to laugh as well. The third member looked completely miserable. His eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot from lack of sleep and crying. There were scratch marks on his neck and exposed parts of his arms and legs. He was also pale and was walking with a pained expression, one hand on his stomach.

Falling into step with his friend, Haruno and Shikamaru right behind him he chirped, "Good morning, Uchiha-kun! You look unusually happy."

Sasuke's eyes lit up as he remembered his revenge against his teammate and just smiled wickedly. Pulling a leave out of his pocket, he brought it up to his mouth and blew it so it was fall to the ground. Seeing it, blue eyes went wide before he burst out laughing causing his two teammates to look at him. Shikamaru had looked at the leaf then back at Ogawa then to Sauke to Hinata and back to Naruto.

The blond was still snickering when the results of exercise was given out. He knew they'd passed but he actually gaped when the teacher actually smiled at him and congratulated him, Shikamaru, and Haruno for getting the highest score. Flushing with pride and embarrassment Naruto smiled and stated, "Well it was easy when you gave me two skilled classmates. All I did was dig the holes."

The teacher didn't say anything and neither did the blond's teammates although both children looked at Naruto. When the class was over the teachers gathered in the Hokage's office to give their reports on the assessment of the students' skills. The Chuunin that had stayed unobserved watching the Uchiha's team stated, "Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata passed with top marks. Their teammate Ogawa Gorou failed. Not only did he not understand the concept of the exercise, he didn't offer or aide his teammates in any way and still believed he deserved food."

The Sandaime raised a brow and he smoked his pipe, hands folded under his chin, elbows propped on his desk. "And what did the Hyuuga and Uchiha do?"

The Chuunin's lips quirked as he replied, "After finding that his teammate had failed at making a fire or making a pit of decent depth, handed over his provisions to the Hyuuga and left his camp to go to Uzumaki's camp. He returned and set up their tent of which he was inside of for longer than necessary. The Hyuuga was the one to suggest they feed their teammate. The Uchiha added an ingredient that we later confirmed was a diuretic to said teammate's dish. We later found that the reason the Uchiha had been in the tent longer than it took to set up the sleeping rolls was that he had doused his teammate's bed with itching powder."

The Hokage sighed even though his mouth also twitched. It showed that the boy truly was a child if he was stooping to petty revenge. Although if they were in the field, the boy would have been well within his right to punish his subordinate in any way he saw fit. Yet if it had been a real mission the acts the Uchiha had pulled on Ogawa wouldn't be tolerated. Those actions could have jeopardized the mission.

"The Uchiha showed cooperation and leadership skills and maturity save for his...brief lapse in judgment. Hyuuga Hinata showed good decision making skills and cooperation. Both had passing marks if not for their teammate. Ogawa Gorou failed all across the bored and was insubordinate."

Nodding, Sarutobi wondered how Naruto had done. He'd taken a look at the list pairings seeing that it was quite interesting this year. This class was the only one with children from the heads of the clans in it. Only two teams had two clan members a piece in them. Both of which he'd been waiting to hear the results about. Relieved that the Uchiha wasn't isolating himself and still able to willingly work with others, Sarutobi now only had to hear about the Uzumaki.

The Chuunin who'd overseen him had been the boy's classroom instructor. The man stood forward to give his report with a slight smile. "Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Haruno Sakura all passed with top marks. Neither of Uzumaki's teammates disputed his leadership of their team. The work was equally divided among them and received little complaint. All three showed cooperation and knowledge of what this exercise was about. While observing Uzumaki's team the Uchiha entered their camp in order to retrieve something from the Uzumaki's bag then left back to his own camp."

The itching powder had been the boy's then and possibly the diuretic but from what he'd heard the Uchiha had actually harvested that plant himself on the way back from Uzumaki's camp.

"Uzumaki also showed how to cover evidence his presence by tossing the remains of their dinner in the fire and had them only eat the berries and nuts for breakfast. Water was poured on the ashes and mixed once once the fire had burnt itself out. The pit was then filled and the rocks used to ring the pit scattered."

From what he heard, Sarutobi could find no fault for allowing either boy to take the Gennin Exams early. It seemed that Shiro had known his students so well, that he knew that when the time came they would be ready. When the man got from his mission he'd have to allow the boys to take the test. That meant he might as well start making out the mission scroll since as of yet the only one whom he could even see filling his position would have been his successor's student.

* * *

The boys woke up to a loud crash. They looked at each and as one, grabbed the kunai that were under the head of their futons and crept out to the living area where the noise had come from. The boys had their backs plastered to the wall as they slowly slunk along, eyes alert. Naruto had been in front but Sasuke grabbed the sleeve of the blond's shirt. When the boy turned to look at him, Sasuke gestured to his eyes and Naruto nodded as he watched fascinated as his friend's eyes turned red with those black tomoe. The Uchiha had better night vision and while his friend peered around him and the corner, the blond used his nose to sniff. He'd found that he had a better senses then Sasuke but when the Uchiha had the Sharingan activated it topped Naruto's own normally sharp vision.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the crumpled form on the floor a few feet from the door. Eyes widening, Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed the Uchiha's sleeve whispering, "I smell blood...and I think that's sensei."

Eyes widening, Sasuke turned back to the barely moving form on the floor and went closer, still cautious after Anko had tricked him about being knocked out. Swallowing, he knelt and a shaky hand reached out to feel the pulse point on the neck with two fingers. He was alive and a hand shot out grabbing Sasuke's wrist in a bruising grip. Tears threatened to leak form the boy's eyes from the pain and before he was ready, Naruto flicked on the light causing Sasuke to make a sound of pain. Shutting his eyes he quickly deactivated his sharingan while Naruto's blue eyes went wide.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke stared down at the fox mask of the man and felt himself relax slightly but wished his sensei would let go. "Sensei?"

Naruto came closer when the man didn't answer. He too knelt by the man and pulled off the ANBU mask. Their sensei's eyes were shut and he wasn't replying to his name. He stared up at Sasuke. "He's asleep!"

Even unconscious their sensei's reflexes were on self-preservation but after Naruto helped Sasuke free his wrist, the man didn't react when they turned him onto his back. The boys stared at each other wondering what to do. He was too heavy for them to move themselves. Maybe they should go get an Iryo-nin. The blond took initiative by peeling off the man's armor and Sasuke followed his friend's lead.

There was white showing through a large slice in the man's shirt that was turning red. The boys were able to wrestle the shirt off and to take the messy bandages off. They stared wide eyed seeing a large gash going up along the ribcage and moving towards the back showing that the man had been twisted when he'd gotten that wound. Wordlessly, Sasuke stood and went to where the first aide kit was while Naruto went tot he kitchen to get a bowl, towel, and water.

The boys managed to clean and disinfect the wound and rebandage the man. Naruto was biting his lip as he stared down at their sensei and Sasuke was frowning. Their sensei shouldn't have been this deeply unconscious this long should he? Looking over at the blond he asked, "Should we leave him here?"

Naruto debated for a minute then nodded. He went to the closet and pulled out an extra pillow and comforter. After thinking for a minute, the blond also pulled out a thin blanket. He laid the thin blanket on the floor and after stripping the man of the rest of his weapons, armor, sandals, and pants, he had Sasuke help him roll them man onto the blanket. They were careful to try not to aggravate the wound. They set the pillow under his head and covered him with the comforter. The boys also decided to keep watch. Sasuke offered to take first but Naruto shook his head and said he'd do it.

The Uchiha seeing the look on his friend's face decided not to argue and instead brought their blankets and pillows out. He laid one blanket out and set their pillows on it before climbing under the other one. Naruto sat on one blanket, the other half on his shoulders, hugging his pillow, his blue eyes on the his sensei's body.

The blond was still awake when the groan from their sensei woke Sasuke. The Uchiha frowned seeing that the beginning of sunrise meant that his friend hadn't woken him and quickly looked from the blond's slightly shadowed eyes to their sensei. The man's hand came up to his head as he muffled a moan and slight sound of pain as he opened his eyes slowly. Blinking, he looked around, his gaze fixing on the boys with a confused look before it cleared and he slowly sat up with a wince.

The man was pale but not as pale as he'd been last night and he gave a weak smile as he took everything in. Where he was, his state of undress as well as the newer bandages on his torso. Looking at the children reached out and ruffled the blond's hair and that was all it took for the dam to burst. The boy threw himself at the man but was still making sure to be careful of the injured side. His body shook and he looked over the blond's shoulder to the Uchiha. "I'm proud of you boys."

He smiled and Sasuke crossed his arms looking away refusing to be as emotional as Naruto even though the relief was clear in his eyes and the tension in his body relaxed a bit. His eyes widened when the man's arm snaked around him and pulled him close as well. Sasuke let himself be enveloped in the hug and slowly returned it but still didn't cry.

Shiro told them not to worry and after breakfast Naruto fell asleep curled up on the couch. Sasuke sat on the floor turned sideways, his arms crossed on the couch cushion, his head resting on the crook of his arm. Shiro smiled down at the dozing boys and covered them with blankets. He'd already applied some salve to the Uchiha's wrist and wrapped it. Leaving a note on the table, he quickly showered, changed, and went to ANBU headquarters. His armor had been ruined that mission and he needed a replacement set. Walking among the halls he turned in the ruined armor explaining that he'd been hit with a bizarre lightning and wind jutsu. While he'd been in pain he wasn't able to move quickly enough to get away from the sword that had tried to fillet him.

Donning the new armor he was asked if he was going to go see his squad mates. Shiro hesitated. Nezumi(1) had been the worst out of them needing immediate medical attention. Neko(2) had taken Nezumi to the hospital while Risu(3) took Kuma who'd been the second worst off. The rest had minor injuries. After he'd reported to the Hokage Shiro had headed home not liking hospitals and knowing his own body better than than anyone. There was also that he didn't trust anyone to sneak a blood sample while there or do a chakra probe while unconscious. Unfortunately just before he'd entered the house his entire body seized up as he was wracked with intense pain. His entire chakra network felt as if it was being electrocuted. That had resulted in his stumble and intimate relationship with the floor where the boy's found him.

"Perhaps," he replied and leapt out the window he heard someone say, "Cold bastard."

Shiro didn't particularly want to go to the hospital and see them. If he went he knew that Risu and Nezumi would try and strong arm him to be looked at as well. They meant well, but he couldn't afford to form connections. The only connections that mattered were the ones he had with the boys. He was not supposed to be here and he was continually reminded of it more and more as the time passed. That was another reason why he wanted to get the boys to the Sennin and have the Sennin return to the village.

Going to the Hokage he was informed of the boys' survival training scores and the man beamed behind his mask proud of the boys. He'd even let out a brief laugh upon hearing that Sasuke pulled a Naruto on his teammate. He was proud of his boys and asked after the Gennin Exam. He was told that it would be held tomorrow and Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want the boys to have missed them because of their worry over him. Nor did he want to miss it.

When he returned home it was to see Sasuke up, sitting with his back against the front of the couch. The boy was sharpening and polishing his and Naruto's kunai and shuriken. Looking up from his task, dark eyes questioning, at the smile quirking at the corners of Shiro's lips, the man asked, "Itching powder in his bag and a diuretic in his soup?"

Cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment the Uchiha huffed and stubbornly stated, "He deserved it."

Trying not to laugh since that hurt, he sat down across from the boy and pulled out his own tanto to sharpen and polish. Humming in agreement to what the boy'd said he listened with amusement as Sasuke told him the complete story. "And you knew Naruto-kun had itching powder in his bag?"

Shifting slightly the boy nodded defending with, "'Ruto usually has _something_ in his bag."

One side of the man's lips pulled back in a smile giving a slight laugh before he winced causing Sasuke to abandon his weapons and get on his knees to try and aide him. Shiro held out a hand gesturing for him to wait and slowly breathed out and reassure him that he was okay.

"No practice for either of you today." At the boy's wide eyes, his smiled again one full of pride and warmth. "You two deserve a rest and I want you to relax."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were puzzled when a woman came and asked for Sasuke just before lunch. The Uchiha shared a confused and worried look with the blond before he stood and was about to follow until she stated, "Please bring your things as well."

Confused, but doing as he was instructed, the boy got up and followed her mind trying to figure out what was going on. Was he going to be getting into trouble for what he did to Ogawa? He'd seen that idiot's face when he got up to leave and the boy had a smug and vindictive expression on his face. The class was whispering while Naruto frowned at the door. Shikamaru and Hinata both looked at the blond and the door as well.

The blond shot his hand into the air and asked to be excused to the bathroom. He was denied and Naruto stared in shock at their teacher. The man told him to hold it since they only had five minutes before lunch. The blond grumpily crossed his arms with a scowl, one blue eye on the clock. Before he could dash out of his seat their teacher called him down and he pouted as he had to wait while everyone else filed outside. Hinata and Shikamaru had hung back but were dismissed by their teacher. Smiling down at the confused Naruto, the Chuunin told him to follow him.

Confused but doing as he was told his eyes widened seeing where they were heading. It was a different part of the academy. The one where they held the exams! Hope began to swell in him and hoped that Emo-kun was already there. When they entered the room the only people in there were the Hokage and one of the one of the Chuunin who'd overseen the survival exercise. The woman was impartial when it came to Naruto. Shiro-sensei was also standing there in a relaxed pose while Emo-kun who was standing there sweating a little and looking half nervous, half hopeful.

The Sandaime was smoking his pipe and looked at the two boys who tried to remain at attention and focused. When the Chuunin had come in with Sasuke first, Sarutobi had explained that while during an exercise what he'd done to his teammate wasn't necessarily against the rules, it wasn't exactly smiled upon. The boy had shown no remorse or guilt for what he'd done. Instead, he'd crossed his arms stating that if it had been a real mission that Ogawa would have compromised their location with his shoddy firepit and if he'd gotten a fire started would have endangered them. The boy was useless and he pitied whoever was on his team if didn't wash out of the shinobi program.

He'd been scolded but the boy was unrepentant and stood by what he said even if he _did_ apologize to the Sandaime for being rude after his sensei had cuffed him lightly on the back of the head. "Be respectful, Sasuke-kun."

The boy had sulked until the blond entered the room and he was wondering if now 'Ruto was going to get into trouble for having the itching powder since he'd _obviously _planned on using it at some point if he had it in his bag.

The man eyed the boys as he puffed on his pipe. "Your sensei believes you boys are ready to become Gennin."

Nodding at Shiro, he continued, "You've been nominated to take the test early. Your classroom sensei and one of the field Chuunin have both agreed with the nomination and seconded the motion of giving you a chance at being Gennin."

Both boys' eyes widened and pleased grins crossed their faces, chests swelling with pride. That would explain why Shiro-sensei had been pushing them so hard lately as well as Anko-nee. Had she known that their sensei was planning this? The boys knew that the academy instructors and the Hokage didn't like to advance anyone under the age ten to Gennin stattus.

"Naruto-kun," Sarutobi stated pointing at the desk that had been placed at one of the classroom. "Sit over there."

The blond nodded and sat down while Sasuke was told to sit on the opposite side of the room. Both boys were given their test sheets at the same time and told to begin. Looking at the questions Naruto grinned. This was going to be sooooo easy! He could totally to do this! Reading the instructions through as he'd been taught. Shiro-sensei had tricked him once because he hadn't read _all_ of the directions first. He had to suppress a giggle as right at the top it stated: **Read everything before starting this test**.

Naruto read through them carefully and when he got to the bottom of the page it told him to only answer certain questions. He heard Sasuke scoff and the Sandaime cleared his throat causing the Uchiha to want to roll his eyes. What code could have been in a scoff?

Stuffing his hand over his mouth to keep from giggling at his friend, Naruto kept his eyes on his paper and began to answer the questions. Going to question five he wrote down the shinobi chain of command. Next was the name of the five Great Countries, their Kage, and their import/export goods. Another question asked about dojutsus. That had been really easy seeing as Konoha had two of them and Naruto knew the third from the story Sandaime had read to him once.

The second to the last was a trick question that caused the blond to almost laugh since he knew that it was some people didn't count the different weapons as a type of ninjutsu discipline. So when it asked how many there were, he'd written in – 18. Then the last question was: **Jutsus are divided into how many categories? **Sighing, Naruto wrote – 5; 3 main, 2 sub.

Naruto signed his name as the instructions had said and looked up with his hands flat on his desk. He pouted seeing Emo-kun had finished before him. Sasuke smirked at him and he only grinned back. The adults looked over the boys' papers and their classroom instructor seemed surprised that Naruto had gotten them all correct. It hadn't seemed as if the boy had been paying attention in class more focused on causing chaos and now he saw why. The man was guessing that the boy had been bored and so had done things to keep himself awake and amused.

Naruto was asked to step outside while they tested Sasuke's ninjutsu. After what seemed like an hour even though the blond knew it had in reality been only twenty minutes at the most, the black haired boy came out with a smug look and nodded at his friend. Tapping fists, Naruto grinned and entered the room. He squawked when his sensei had picked him by the collar of his shirt and tied him to a chair. The Chuunin from the survival test tugged to make sure it was taunt and nodded.

He was told to escape from it and the blond knew he'd have to thank Anko-nee for all the times she'd tied him and Sasuke up. Grinning, Naruto decided to have some fun with his examiners. He quickly did the substitution technique by swapping places with his classroom instructor. He'd also henged himself to look like the man so when they saw the man standing there and in the seat they thought he'd only did the henge. Until the Academy instructor slipped free and gave the boy a congratulatory smile. Naruto gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head.

Now it was time to create a bunshin and Naruto licked his lips as he glanced at Shiro-sensei out of the corner of his eye. The man's eyes were watching him not giving anything away. He hadn't moved during the entirety of the test. Swallowing, Naruto concentrated and molded the amount of chakra he'd need. Releasing it, he grinned as the required three clones stood in a V behind him. Dismissing them he breathed a bit easier and even raised his head a bit higher when he noticed that there was a proud and surprised glint in Shiro-sensei's eyes. The blond had felt that making a kage bunshin would be cheating so he'd been practicing and practicing until he could put out the tiny amount of chakra needed for the regular clones.

Now it was the taijutsu portion and his instructor from the survival test stepped forward. The boy got into a fighting stance, eyes watching, mouth curved into a tight grin. He knew they would not go easy on him because he was a child. They would be harder on him _because_ he was a child. The blue eyes had searched the woman's eyes trying to find the look he'd always gotten from the villagers and some of the shinobi. When he didn't see that look only finding calculating eyes that Shikamaru used when looking at a shogi board, the blond allowed himself to smile more freely. This would be a fair fight. As fair as a shinobi fight could be.

The woman attacked and Naruto used the woman's height and reach against her. Once again he was happy that he not only sparred with Emo-kun but with Shiro-sensei and his crazy nee-chan. That gave him experience fighting those bigger than him. Otherwise he might have had to try and quickly readjust how he came at the woman to grab her arm when she went to strike him. It was harder to fight someone smaller than you and Naruto grinned as he stepped into the woman's range and jabbed her gut hard with his elbow. The body naturally starts to curl and the blond spun, pulling a kunai from his thigh pouch and slamming the butt end of it into the woman's spine. If he'd used the bladed end he would have severed her spinal chord.

The woman was able to clench onto the back of his hood and he gave a loud, "Wark!"

Naruto went dead in her grip startling her and he grinned as quickly slipped out of his favorite sleeveless orange hooded jacket. He darted away dodging the punches and kicks saw an opening and darted in sliding along the floor striking out with the pommel of the kunai yet again. This time he struck at the back of her knee. Jumping to his feet as the woman's leg naturally tried to collapse, he ducked as she twisted and tried to elbow him in the temple. Once again he slammed the kunai at the base of her spine and spun away putting distance between them. Naruto had been instructed that when he attacked, to make it count.

Sarutobi called a halt and the boy was told to wait outside with Sasuke while they made their decision. Naruto skipped out and grinned at the Uchiha. "I had to fight the lady who'd you fight?"

"Matsuda-sensei."He smirked and recounted his fight and the blond listened with a smile. He laughed when the other pouted at having Shiro-sensei before his fight started whispering not to use his sharingan. The Uchiha hadn't asked why but trusted that his sensei would explain since the look he'd received said as much.

Ten minutes later Shiro-sensei came out eyes flinty. Neither boy said a word as they followed him back to the house. Once inside though, he handed them a hitai-ate with the Konoah leaf on it. Smiling proudly down at them he stated, "Congratulations. You are now Gennin."

* * *

**-Meanings -**

1 – Nezumi = Mouse

2 – Neko = Cat

3 – Risu = Squirrel

_Last updated March 28th, 2012_


End file.
